Our Forbidden Love
by Diablo's Heir
Summary: He couldn't help it. She was forbidden to his eyes...forbidden to touch or desire...she belonged to another. But no matter what...lust will drag them into the latest betrayal. Because no one dares to touch the Hokage's wife. Maybe Future SasuHina LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 1: Trouble

A/N: Here is a side project I will be working on along with my new story "When a Good Girl met a Bad boy"

Read and Review please.

* * *

_I had always been there for her. __But she was forbidden to my eyes...forbidden to touch or desire...she belonged to another. She belonged to the man I hated the most and there was nothing I could do. Because no one dares to touch the Hokage's wife.__But no matter what...I will love Hinata Hyuga and I know that I will always have a place in her heart._

Sasuke looked as his rival Naruto Uzumaki walked down the wedding aisle. When he heard Hinata had accepted his world crash. Hinata had told him that she cared for him deeply but Naruto was the one that she wanted to marry. He had confronted her again and this time used his Sharingan to find out the truth. Her father forced her to marry Naruto and she was extremely happy to be married to her first crush.

But just because she was happy being married to Naruto didn't mean she had stopped caring about Sasuke. Up until the time of the wedding they continued to hang out with each other like friends. Sasuke was a little more pursuing though and he did something that could have ruined his friendship with Hinata.

_Flash Back Three Nights Ago:_

_Sasuke and Hinata had just finished training in the woods. It was raining and Sasuke thought it would be better if Hinata came over to his house until the rain died down since he lived closer to the training area then her. When they get inside each of them are soaked and their clothes are __sticking to their bodies. Sasuke looks at Hinata and sees the way her wet clothes outline her petite form. "What are you looking at Sasuke?" Hinata asked walking towards his bathroom. She had been over to his house plenty of times and knew where everything was._

_Sasuke shook his head to get rid of the creeping thoughts that where infiltrating his mind. "Hey Hina, are you hungry?" Sasuke asked from the kitchen. No was the reply he heard from down the hall. Sasuke made himself a sandwich and went back to the living room to watch television. Hinata came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but her mesh under armor and sat next to Sasuke. She had taken off her jacket, shirt, pants, and sandals._

_Sasuke's gaze wandered from the TV to her. Hinata was lying on her side with her legs intertwined and Sasuke could almost see up the mesh armored skirt if he titled his head the right way. Sasuke was having trouble trying to contain him self. He couldn't control his feelings for Hinata and in a spilt second he was on top of her. "Hinata I love you. I know that you are marrying Naruto but I need to do something." Sasuke said as he lowered his lips to hers._

_Hinata didn't try to stop him. She needed to know as well and she openly went towards his waiting lips. The kiss they shared was full of lust, love, and desire. Sasuke was the first to open his mouth with his tongue seeking entrance into Hinata's. She waited a second before opening her mouth. Theirs tongues began a furious wrestling match sliding in and out. Sasuke grabbed Hinata and lifted her up. Their eyes were closed but Sasuke knew the way around his house._

_He dropped her gently on his bed and they continued kissing. When Sasuke slid his hand down that's when Hinata broke away. "I'm sorry Sasuke but we can not do that." Hinata said sliding from underneath the Uchiha. Sasuke looked at her. "You know the dobe can never match up to __me." he said referring to Hinata's fiancé. Hinata looked at him with hate and sadness. "Sasuke don't ever try anything like that again or our friendship is over." Sasuke just stared at her. "The rain has stopped you can go now."_

_They both got up and Sasuke walked to the front door as Hinata got dressed. When she left they didn't say a thing to each other._

_End Flashback_

Since then they hardly spoke to each other. Now it was the day of the wedding and Sasuke was supposed to be Naruto's best man. The sixth Hokage still thought of Sasuke as his best friend even after the multiple betrayals. Sasuke was in the balcony watching. Hinata came down the aisle and his Sharingan flared in sorrow. He caught Hinata's falter and knew that she could feel him.

Hinata and Naruto said their vows to one another and the priest asked the crowd "If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Hinata looked expectantly towards the balcony, but Sasuke wasn't there. She knew that if he was he would have said something.

"Naruto Uzumaki do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold through sickness and health. Through richer or poor?"

"I do."

"Hinata Hyuga do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold through sickness and health. Through richer or poor?"

There were a few tense seconds before she answered.

"I do"

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."


	2. Chapter 2

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 2: After-Party Madness

A/N: Beware. LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. I REPEAT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER. Thank you that is all.

* * *

Sasuke walked the streets of Konoha alone. He couldn't watch as the woman he loved married the man he despised. Hinata had told him she was happy marrying Naruto, but he knew her better than that. "Hey Sasuke, shouldn't you be at the reception party?" a voice said from above Sasuke. The young man looked up to see his ex-sensei, Kakashi Hatake looking down at him. The silver-haired Jonin had dealt with Sasuke enough times to have already raised his forehead protector.

Sasuke looked at the older man. "Hn, Kakashi do you really think that I'm in the mood to fight you, or that you could actually beat me." Sasuke said slightly smiling. He had his eyes closed and was getting ready to activate his own Sharingan when a sudden thought popped into his head. He saw Hinata, but she was in a hospital and her breathing was labored. She seemed to be in immense pain and it hurt Sasuke to see her like this.

When he opened his eyes the images went away and Kakashi was right in front of him. "Come on Sasuke. I know that you are strong but if you fought me then you would have to fight every shinobi in the village before you could escape." Sasuke just stared at him. "I'm not running" he said as he walked past Kakashi. "Tell Naruto he better not hurt her again or Kiba and Neji won't be the only ones smashing his face in.

Kakashi nodded. "I don't think he would do that." After saying that he disappeared in a poof of smoke. Sasuke just continued down the road with random thoughts floating through his head.

_At the Wedding Party:_

Hinata was having the time of her life. Everyone was happy and praising her. Her father even asked her for a dance. He told her that he was sorry for how he had treated her as a teenager, but she had made him the proudest father by following through with the marriage.

Hinata was so happy that she decided to have a drink. Not many people knew it but Hinata could hold her own against the heaviest of drinkers and after a few cups of sake she was in a contest with the previous Hokage, Tsunade. Naruto was cheering his wife on.

"Go on Hinata. Show Granny what you can do!"

"Five thousand zennie on the Hyuga heiress!"

"Six thousand on Tsunade!"

"Two thousand five hundred on each!"

Bets started coming out for each woman. Hinata had a deep blush on her cheek and was concentrated as hard as she could to focus her chakra to disperse the alcoholic effects. That was her secret to never having a hangover or letting drinking interfere with her better judgment. Tsunade on the other hand was focused entirely on the amount of money people were betting on her.

Each female was on her two hundred and seventy sixth glass of sake when Tsunade collapsed. The roof actually shook from all the cheers Hinata got. Naruto picked up his wife bridal style and began kissing her passionately. "Your breath taste like honey and sake." He whispered into her ear. "And you love it, don't you?" she whispered back. "Of course."

They continued to kiss while everybody cheered. A sudden explosion knocked everyone to the ground. "What the hell was that!" Naruto screamed as he covered Hinata. "I don't know." Sakura replied. "Get the ANBU to check it out."

The black clothed shinobi were already on the scene. The eastern wall had been blown apart and Cloud ninja were trying to flood there way into the Village. The only thing holding them back was………Sasuke!

The young Uchiha man was taking his pent up anger and frustration out on these poor unfortunate souls. He had released his Cursed Seal to the second level and his Sharingan was revolving madly. "You guys just picked the wrong fucking night to attack." He yelled at them as bombarded them with multiple Jutsu he had learn from his travels.

The cloud ninja outnumbered Sasuke but he had them out classed on so many different levels. He was faster, stronger, smarter, and more determined to kill then any of them. Their numbers had started off at one hundred fifty but in ten minutes he had cut the numbers down to ninety-seven. The ANBU had decided to stay in the shadows unless Sasuke got into trouble.

Past experiences had told them when Sasuke was pissed just let him be or get Naruto and Sakura to him to subdue him. It took both of the other New Sannin to calm Sasuke down, for he was that powerful. The cloud ninja's numbers were rapidly depleting and they had decided to switch tactics. While some stayed behind to fight the livid Uchiha others spilt up and went to continue with their mission.

They didn't expect to encounter ANBU and the ones who couldn't escape paid for it with their lives. Five made it through unnoticed and put on the disguises they had brought with them. "Can you believe how strong that Uchiha is?" one of them asked his companions. "He is one of the New Sannin, you know." The only female in the group informed them.

"What the fuck! You had us fight a fucking Sannin." The youngest member of the group exclaimed. "It was necessary. We needed to test his power. If we are to take his eyes and the eyes of a Hyuga then we to know there power so we can come up with an effective plan to capture them.

The group continued changing clothes. Unknown to them their plan had just been heard. _So these bitches want my eyes. I guess its time to show them who they are dealing with._ Sasuke burst through the roof and in less then thirty seconds had killed each cloud ninja except the leader.

The women paled with fright as he approached her. "Please have mercy." She begged. A cruel smile played on Sasuke's lips. "Mercy? You want me to show you mercy?" Sasuke laughed a deep cruel chuckle. "Would you have shown me mercy if you had gotten my eyes?" he said sadistically. Tears continued to run down her face as Sasuke lowered him self to her.

"Of course I will show you mercy. You have ten seconds to get out of my sight before I kill you." He said standing and turning around. The women jumped up so quickly she tripped as she ran towards the door. She was running down the streets of Konoha trying to take every back ally and get away from the blood thirsty man.

"Ten" she heard from above. She looked up as a shadowy figure came down. "Y-yu-yu-you said you wouldn't kill me if I was out of your sight." She said as she backed herself against a nearby wall. "No. I said you have tenseconds to get of my sight **before **I kill you. I never said if you were out of my sight I wouldn't kill you." Sasuke said as he raised his katana into the air. The lady didn't even have time to scream as he decapitated her.

"Stay away from Konoha."

Sasuke turned away from the headless body and continued his walk as if everything that just happened was part of his daily routine.

_Back at the party:_

"He did WHAT!" Naruto yelled at the ANBU Captain. "He single handedly took down a group of cloud ninja. We picked off the stragglers and caught one for interrogation, but the rest were slaughtered." Naruto sighed and shook his head. "Well at least he protected the village." He turned to Hinata and frowned. "I'm sorry Hinata but I have to go into the office. I'll see you in the morning ok."

Hinata kissed Naruto and smiled. "I'll be waiting." Guest started leaving and going back to their homes while specialist set to repair the damaged wall. Naruto went to his office and began signing documents and filing the reports the ANBU gave them about the attack.

Even though Hinata was the Hyuga Heiress Naruto had decreed that since she was married to him she would live in the Hokage's home. Hinata didn't mind but the Hyuga elders did. Since their was nothing they could do though against the Hokage they let his wish be granted. Hinata was currently in her room getting ready to take a shower when she heard a noise coming from the kitchen.

Making her way to the room in nothing but her towel she picked up one of the kitchen knives and proceeded to turn on the lights. There was nothing in the kitchen but she wasn't taking any chances. She searched every part of the kitchen with her Byukugan before checking the other parts of the house. Finding nothing out of the ordinary Hinata went into the bathroom and turned on the shower faucet.

It took Hinata only a few minutes to shower her body and rinse off but she decided to fill the tub up and just soak in the water. Hinata's element was water and she could change the temperature to her liking with just the tiniest amount of chakra. After lying in the water and thinking about the days events she got out and dried herself off. Hinata busied herself with her hair. She had never liked it long. She preferred it when her hair only came down to the base of her neck.

She activated her Byukugan again, planning to cut her hair when she noticed a person standing in her room. She focused chakra to her eyes to scan the person's chakra network. When she couldn't find one she deduced that this person was an expert at masking their chakra. She got up slowly and put on her bath robe before going back to the kitchen to retrieve her knife. Her Byukugan was still active and the person had not moved from the original spot on her and Naruto's bed.

She knew it wasn't Naruto because he would have no reason to mask his chakra from her and he said that he would be in his office signing papers. Hinata made her way slowly to the bedroom. When she opened the door she couldn't believe who was there.

"Sasuke!" she cried out as the Uchiha stood up. "What are you doing here?" she whispered feverishly putting the knife down on a dresser. "I came to see if you are really happy being married to Naruto." He replied Hinata frowned at his response. "Sasuke please leave." She said with her head down.

"Not until I know." He said snapping his fingers. In a flash scented candles lit up the room with a romantic glow. In the light Hinata could see that Sasuke had his shirt off. It made her heart beat faster and she could feel herself wanting to see more. _No I can't betray Naruto!_ She thought to herself as Sasuke inched his way forward.

"Don't worry Hinata. This is all an illusion. You don't have to betray Naruto. I just need to know." Sasuke whispered into her ear before kissing her. Hinata's eyes opened in surprise. She gently accepted his kiss with one of her own. _I don't want this to be an Illusion. I wish it were real._ "As you wish." She heard Sasuke's voice enter her head and suddenly she felt his chakra release from her body.

She was still in his embrace and they were still kissing the only difference was that she was now in the bed with him. "Hinata I really do love you." He said to her. "I love you to Sasuke. Their hands grouped each others bodies as they each took off their partners clothing. Sasuke's hands were sliding down her body exactly like before but this time she didn't stop him. Her bath robe was on the floor next to his pants. She looked up into his eyes while he looked down into hers.

"You are the moon that lights up my night." He said kissing her. She could feel his member touching hers and desperately wanted him to enter. Sasuke could feel Hinata's heart racing and decide to stop teasing her. He entered her slowly so as not to hurt her. They were both still virgins and he hardly had any idea what he was supposed to do.

The only advice he had gotten was from Kakashi and his stupid orange books. Hinata gasped as her mind went to europium. "Yes! Sasuke, I want you to go all the way." She gasped out. That was all the invitation he needed. Sasuke began rocking his hips back and forth in time with Hinata's arches. The woman was in bliss.

Sasuke lowered his head using a technique he learned from the book and began to delicately suck on Hinata's right breast. She moaned in pleasure. Sasuke used his other hand to massage her other breast. Both boobs were very developed and Sasuke couldn't get enough of them he continued to pump in and out of Hinata even after she climaxed. It was only a few seconds after her when he climaxed himself.

He paused for a moment after that laying his head between her tits. "That was amazing, Sasuke." Hinata said breathlessly. Sasuke looked up at her and let out a smile. "I told you I was better than the dobe." He said proudly. They started kissing and in no time at all were back to their pleasure "game". This time Hinata was on top and with every upward and downward motion her breast would move in perfect harmony. Sasuke couldn't get enough of them and spent most of his time massaging them. He let out his second release before Hinata and relaxed as she fell on top of him.

"You are the best, Sasuke." She said as she lay on his chest. "I know Hinata. I know." He said. Sleep overcame the two lovers as their sin carried itself through Hinata.

End

* * *

Whew. That was a tough chapter for me to right because I'm not very good at lemons and I had to make the mood of the story fit in with everything. Thanks for reading the chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 3: Our Secret

A/N: I had writers block for a while. I hope this chapter excuses me for not updating sooner.

* * *

Sasuke woke up feeling better than he had ever been. He also woke up next to the women of his dreams. He looked down at him self and was surprised that they were both naked. His first thought was that he was dreaming, but then he remembered. They had made love to each other last night. They hadn't used protection either so there was a strong possibility that Hinata could be pregnant.

The seal on Sasuke's neck began to itch. He grabbed it and applied chakra to the area. Ever since he had evolved his seal to level three it had been itching more and more. To make matters worse Orochimaru's essence was merging with his own and he was constantly fighting to keep himself dominant. Sasuke got out of the bed and began to get dressed. Hinata stirred at the sudden loss of his warmth.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" She asked. Sasuke turned around to look at his lover. "Hinata, you and I are not married. Also you may be pregnant. To ensure that no suspicions are made you have to have sex with Naruto as soon as possible." Sasuke instructed her. Hinata nodded and got up. The sheet was wrapped around her frame and she walked closer to Sasuke. "Perhaps we can just have a two-minute quickie" She whispered into his ear.

Sasuke kissed Hinata passionately before pushing her gently away. "Hinata we have to be careful. Remember if you want to stay heiress then you have to first produce an heir before you can get divorced from Naruto." Sasuke said before exiting the room. Hinata was left standing in the middle thinking about what she had done.

_**Hokage's Office:**_

Papers littered the floor. The door was locked and barricaded. Articles of clothing mingled together in one pile. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino lay together in a jumble of bodies. Naruto was smiling with the two girls on either side of him. "I told you being a married man wouldn't affect our relationship." Naruto said. Sakura smiled devilishly and began to stroke his manhood with her right hand. "Perhaps we can have some more fun. Hinata doesn't expect you home for a while." Ino said as she kissed Naruto passionately.

Sakura and Ino had been with Naruto for years. The first time Naruto broke Hinata's heart it had been with the help of these two. Now Naruto was secretly fucking them behind Hinata's back. "Yea girls, we have all day." Naruto smiled as he grabbed onto Sakura's slender frame and put her on his rock hard member. Ino not to be undone spread her legs and offered her pussy to Naruto's watering mouth. While Naruto enjoyed the fruits of both females, Sakura and Ino began making out with each other.

The energetic Sakura lowered her head into Ino's prominent breast and began sucking away at them. Ino was in bliss state of mind; both of her lovers pleasuring her at the same time. The only thing that made it better was when she had her release. Naruto's tongue greedily lapped at the juices. He released him self into Sakura seconds after her release and the three of them fell back to their original positions panting.

"That was amazing." Sakura said breathlessly. Naruto stood up and did three hand signs. All of the fluids and juices that covered him bubbled before eradicating themselves. Sakura and Ino looked at him in confusion. "I thought you said we have all day?" Sakura whined as Ino slid closer to her. "We do but I have to send a few ninja away for missions." Naruto made a few Shadow Clones who proceeded to fix the room.

Ino and Sakura, who worked at the hospital got dressed and kissed Naruto good-bye. Naruto smiled. The only reason he had married Hinata was so he could have a reason to fuck her. When they had dated she told him that she would only make love to her husband. Naruto looked at some papers that were mission request. He knew the perfect way to get what he wanted. Picking up one of the mission scrolls he summoned one of his assistants.

"Yes Hokage-Sama?" "Bring me Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto instructed the young man. "Right away Hokage-Sama." Naruto enjoyed being Hokage. He had power unmatched by everyone. The elders had had an "accident" a few weeks before his initiation and Tsunade believed in him. Naruto had absolute power of all decisions made for Konoha.

Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto in full ANBU gear. "What do you want dobe?" he greeted. He was the only one who would dare talk to Naruto that way. Naruto grinned to Sasuke. "I have a mission for you and it requires that you take someone along. Now based on your stats I will assign your partner." Sasuke kept his face free of emotion as he thought of who Naruto would assign as his partner.

"It is an assassination mission. Your partner will be Hinata Uzumaki. The details are in the folder." Naruto informed Sasuke. Sasuke had stopped listening when he heard that Hinata was his partner. He nodded and left the room as Naruto started sorting papers. Naruto made two clones and left one to finish his work while the other would go have fun with Sakura and Ino. Naruto walked to his house.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hinata cleaning. "Hinata-hime, what are you doing?" he asked. Hinata turned around. "Well Naruto-kun. I'm cleaning the house because it is dirty." Naruto walked towards her and began kissing her neck. "I thought that you would be in bed waiting for me to complete our honeymoon." He whispered into her ear.

Hinata resisted the urge try say Sasuke's name as chills of pleasure went through her body. Naruto led her to the same bedroom where she had been a few hours ago with another man. Naruto was experienced and knew all the right places to touch Hinata. Even though this was Hinata's second time she tried to pleasure her husband as well as she had Sasuke, but her heart wasn't into it.

Naruto had taken his and Hinata's clothes off and was busy teasing Hinata with his fingers. Hinata couldn't deny that it didn't feel good but she had no idea how she should respond. Suddenly and without warning Naruto enter her. Hinata gasped in pain and tears came to her eyes as Naruto roughly began to move in and out of her. "Oh yes this feels so nice." Naruto stated. He had not noticed that Hinata was crying.

It was in a few moments before his release Hinata made a critical decision. She did not want his seed inside her. Hinata focused her chakra to block the passageway to her uterus. Naruto released himself inside of her but he wasn't done yet. He kept pounding away and Hinata just lay there. Naruto's second and third releases hit Hinata's face and chest. Hinata was disgusted by how unsanitary he was but rubbed the semen over her body so he wouldn't get suspicions. After his third release Naruto went to one of the bath rooms to shower.

Hinata went to a different bathroom and released Naruto's load from her vagina. She only wanted Sasuke's children. Hinata then proceeded to bathe herself. When she was done she combed her hair and got dressed. Naruto had left a note for her.

_Hinata,_

_The day after tomorrow you are going on a mission with Sasuke Uchiha. He will brief you on the specifics. I hope that you return safely._

_Your Caring Husband,_

_Naruto._

Hinata crumpled the paper up and threw it away. She and Sasuke would be alone for at least two days. Nothing could make her happier. Hinata then proceeded to clean the house again.

End.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but I still have a minor case of writers block and i have to help my sister with her kids. They are now 57 hours and 23 minutes old.

Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait but I have been doing my other story.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the streets of Konoha. He thought about what he had done with the woman he loved. People stared at him because it was unnatural for ANBU to walk around town. Sasuke was lost in thought and unconsciously walked to Sakura's workplace. The hospital doors opened and the receptionist was shocked to see an ANBU member.

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" she asked trying hard not to stutter. The fox –masked ANBU member turned his face towards her. "Haruno Sakura, where is she?" The receptionist started checking the computer. "She is in surgery right now. I'm terribly sorry but you will have to wait until she is finished with her patient." The receptionist was scared. If Sakura was in trouble by stalling this ANBU member could mean she tried as an accomplice.

"But since you look busy here is the room number where she is." She said quickly before the Ninja could say anything. She wrote the information on a piece of paper and gave it to him. Sasuke took the paper and walked down the hallway. His first thoughts were why he was going to one of the people he hated most to talk about his feelings and what would he say to her when they met.

Sasuke continued down the hall and stopped in front of the door. He didn't hear anything from the other side so he decided that what they were doing required absolute silence. He decided not to knock and grasped the door knob turning.

_**Inside Room:**_

"Oh YES! Put in deeper Naruto" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs. They had put a Silencing Jutsu around the room so she could be as loud as she wanted. She was currently bent over an operating table while a Naruto clone pounded her from behind. Ino had been busy, but promised that she would come as soon as she could get free. So when the door opened they were expecting to see Ino; they weren't expecting to see an ANBU Black Op staring at them.

Naruto in a dumbfounded moment continued to pound away while staring at the ninja. "Um, can we help you?" he asked regaining his composure. He didn't know if the ANBU member was a guy or girl so he didn't exit Sakura yet. Sakura was smarter than her lover and quickly covered her chest. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in here?" she inquired angrily not raising her voice since the door was open.

The ANBU walked into the room and closed the door. "So you placed a silencing Jutsu around the room." He said. Sakura gathered her clothes while Naruto looked for his pants. "As Hokage, I order you to never speak of what you have seen hear." Naruto said trying to use rank. He hadn't recognized the Ninja but he was racking his mind for which members had fox masks. The ANBU ninja stood while the two of them got dressed.

"Teh, if you think I'm not going to tell Hinata then you have another thing coming, Naruto." The man said as he removed his mask. "Sasuke!" The blond and rosette cried out. Sakura on impulse grabbed him and began to slip her hands on his uniform. "Come on Sasuke, are you sure there isn't someway to change your mind?" she whispered into his ear. Sasuke pushed her away. "Get away from me you fucking skank." He turned his attention to Naruto.

"Neji and Kiba will have your balls for this Naruto. If you think what they did last time to you for breaking Hinata's heart was bad, teh he he he he, you have no idea what they are gonna do to you now." He said as his eyes bled Sharingan. Naruto's eyes turned red as well as he released the Kyubi's power. "Sorry Sasuke but I can't allow you to leave here with any memory of what you have seen.

Sasuke knew what Naruto was trying to do and before the Hokage could attack Sasuke ran. He knew if he laid a hand on Naruto it could mean prison or worse death. Naruto jumped out of the window and landed behind Sasuke. "Get back here teme!" Sasuke felt Naruto behind him and put a burst of speed. He ran to the Hyuga complex as fast as he could but was stopped by Sakura. "Come on Sasuke-kun. You know you want me." She said unbuttoning her shirt. Sasuke jumped the wall and continued to run.

When he got to the main house he smashed through the wall and ran to the garden He knew if he found Hanabi then he would find Neji. The two prodigies had grown close and would always spar with each other. When he burst through the wooden doors he saw the young Hyuga watch her cousin train. "Neji!" Sasuke cried out. The two Hyuga turned around. "Uchiha, why are you hear?" Neji asked.

"Naruto is cheating on Hinata again!!" Sasuke yelled breathlessly. Neji stiffened at that. "Hn, I knew it." Sasuke looked at the older male confused. "You knew he was cheating on your cousin but you let him! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke said running towards Neji. "I had no proof but with you I can get Hinata to understand." Sasuke stopped. "We have to tell Kiba as well." Sasuke stated. Neji nodded. After Shino had died Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke became Hinata's closet guy friends. She would trust them with anything.

Naruto burst through the back wall with a dozen ANBU, and about two dozen Jonin and Chunin. "It's like I told you they are plotting against me with the Inuzuka. Arrest them both!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke glared at the blond. "You would go this far just to keep your fucking secret!" he screamed. Neji glared at Naruto as well. "We have to escape from here, Sasuke." The ninja came running toward them. "Neji go get Kiba I will inform Hinata of what has happened." Sasuke said running strait towards the ninja that stood in their way.

Suddenly wings burst from his backs and Sasuke flew off towards Naruto's Home. Neji used the confusion to run to Kiba's house. Naruto just smiled. The three that Hinata trusted most would be silenced and then he wouldn't have to worry anymore.

**Sasuke's POV**

I flew as fast as I could towards Hinata. I had mastered the cursed seal when I fused with Orochimaru. I still wasn't strong enough to defeat my brother though and challenging him led to my capture many times. Right now though Hinata needed to know what had happened. I landed on the roof and climbed in through an attic window. Since there was no time for sneaking I rushed through the house. I found Hinata in her kitchen with a knife ready to slice me. "Hinata, Naruto is cheating on you. I love you and I want you to run away two days from now. I will be waiting in the Village Hidden in the Sound."

I saw Hinata tried to process what she had just been informed and before she could ask me anything I vanished. My next stop was to find Kiba and Neji. We were all fugitives now and needed to get out of Konoha. I began searching for them. Within a few minutes I found them.

**Neji's POV**

After I had got Kiba from the clutches of a few ANBU we ran into TenTen who refuse to leave my side and Lee who said that he would take care of Hanabi for me. I couldn't ask for a better friend. We began running knowing that Sasuke would catch up with us after he got Hinata. Kiba had been furious when I told him what Naruto was doing. Through a string of curses I found out that Akamaru had been killed. I felt sorry for Kiba but knew that we had to move on so we wouldn't be caught.

Suddenly my Byakugan caught a figure running towards us from the front. "Contact, get ready." I informed my friends. When the person got closer I saw the chakra network and recognized it. "Hinata!" I cried out and ran to intercept my cousin. Kiba and TenTen followed me. "I'm coming with you. Sasuke told me to wait two days but I can't stand to be so long away from him." She told me.

In a few moments Sasuke landed on a nearby building. "Hinata I told you that you need to wait!" he said heatedly. It was as if he couldn't yell at her. I looked at them both and while they argued. Hinata slapped Sasuke and said something that I couldn't catch. Sasuke's face froze in surprise and then he nodded. "Ok then lets go." He said. No one questioned him we just ran.

**Normal**

The five ninja ran through the surrounding forest. They knew that they were being followed but couldn't stop to fight there pursuers. Sasuke had multiple wounds on his chest and arms from the initial escape fight. Kiba had a number of small wounds and gash on his right leg that threatened to kill him if not closed soon. Neji had small scratches but was suffering from chakra depletion. Hinata like Neji was suffering from chakra depletion and had less scratches then him. TenTen on the other hand was the most damaged, because of her close range fighting style she received many blows and was now bleed profusely.

Sasuke had enough chakra to give them one jump but decided that he would only use it if they were cornered because the side affect was he had to sleep for three days. Suddenly a huge blue shuriken came crashing through the trees. Sasuke cut it in two by using his Chidori. "That was Naruto's move. They are gaining on us." Neji said. Sasuke began his Hand Seals for his Jutsu. "Every one stay close to me." He ordered.

When Naruto saw the ninja string in a clearing he ordered all his followers to attack. Sasuke finished the seals and slammed his palm into the ground. "Ninja Art: Mass Teleportation Jutsu" he yelled as and orb of chakra surrounded him and his companions. It shrunk and flew off. Naruto frowned. "Get back to Konoha. We will find them later." He ordered. _You better stay away from Konoha Sasuke. I won't let your sneaking mess up my dream. I am Hokage now and I will be Hokage for a long time. I won't send people after you but the Hyugas will want Hinata back and they will chase you down._

Naruto turned around and walked back to his village.

_**Village Hidden in the Sound:**_

The orb flew to Otokagure and deposited its passengers on the ground. Sasuke instantly fell unconscious and Hinata was at his side. The villagers looked at the strange people that had appeared out of no where. "They have our Otokage! Get them!" one of the villagers yelled. Hinata closed her eyes in expectation of pain. "Stop!" a man's voice cried out. Can't you see that they are protecting him? Bring them to the main chamber they need to rest and then we can question them."

The speaker was a young man with silver hair. He had two huge swords strapped to his back and walked towards them. "Hi there, I'm a friend of Sasuke. My name is Suigetsu."

End

* * *

Boom Shockalaka! I bet you guys weren't expecting that. So now what will our heroes do? hmmmm any thoughts. PLEASE Review


	5. Chapter 5

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 5: Otokagure

A/N: Hey Everyone. I have a favor to ask you. I am working on a trilogy with another author and would appreciate it if you would read it and leave reviews. The Author's name is MLNarutoTriforce and the story title is Naruto's Revenge: The Dramorakage's Story. I have it on my Favorites Story list. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Hinata woke up feeling drained. She opened her eyes and noticed that she was in a fashionably furnished cell. On her wrist were chakra restraints, but they weren't locked together. Hinata looked around and saw that the cell had a separate bathroom and a rug. There was a television in on corner and a small fridge nearby. If she wasn't locked up then Hinata would be ecstatic. "Hello! Can anybody here me?" she cried out.

"Hinata!" she heard Kiba's voice answer. "Kiba, where are we?" she asked. There was a rustling and she saw a mirror in front of her bars. "Come over here Hinata. I don't think that we are in danger because these cells are off the chain." Kiba informed Hinata when she sat down. From the mirror angle Hinata could see partially inside of Kiba's cell. It was similar to hers but the fridge was open and the TV was on. "Where are Neji and Tenten?" she asked.

"We are ok, Hinata." Tenten replied. "After you feel unconscious Neji explained what had happened. According to that Suigetsu guy Sasuke is the Otokage of this village." Tenten said. Hinata sighed. So with Sasuke in charge they were safe. "Before I fell unconscious that man with two swords said that we weren't going to be harmed." Hinata spoke.

"We haven't been harmed: just put into restraint until Sasuke wakes up." Neji said from Tenten's cell. "I convinced them that Tenten and I are married so they allowed us into the same cell." He continued. Hinata began pacing the room. "How long have I been unconscious?" she asked them. Kiba grunted. "I really have no idea. Everyday someone comes to check up on us and refill the fridges with stuff but other than that we are left in the dark." Hinata sighed again. She hadn't been feeling well and thought that she might need more medical attention.

"The next time that person comes I'm going to request a doctor. I don't feel well." Hinata informed them. Kiba started to laugh and Tenten was giggling. Neji stayed silent. "Well that's no surprise Hinata. The first time I was awake when they came to check up on us, I heard them talking. You're pregnant Hinata." Kiba informed the female Hyuga while he continued to laugh. Hinata's breath caught in her throat. She quickly activated her Kekkei Genkai and stared into the bathroom mirror at herself. She could see the early development of pregnancy.

"Congratulations Hinata. I feel stupid asking this but Kiba is the father isn't he?" Neji said. Kiba and Tenten continued laughing. Hinata shook her head at their antics. "No Nii-san he isn't." At this point Tenten stopped and Kiba's laughing increased. "I told you I didn't touch her!" He yelled. "Then who is the father?" Tenten inquired softly. Kiba stopped laughing and Hinata took a deep breath. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha is the father of my child." There were a few seconds of silence before Neji spoke. "I see. Hinata you do know that if we are discovered then the child will be killed." He stated bluntly.

Tears sprang to Hinata's eyes. "Yes I know. Now will you guys please leave me alone for a while?" Hinata crawled back into her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Sasuke woke up with a start. He was sweating feverishly and couldn't move his arms. He opened his eyes and saw that he was bound inside his room. _So I made it to Otokagure_. He relaxed and began thinking. _Suigetsu knew that I had gone back to Konoha in order to find a suitable wife, so he wouldn't have killed Hinata or Tenten because he doesn't know which one I have chosen. I must get to speak with the village soon before Kiba and Neji are killed._ Sasuke released some of his chakra and burst through the restraints that had held him down.

He knew it was a precaution when they tied him down. Once Orochimaru had possessed Sasuke and went on a slaughter spree, so in order to prevent it from happening again he was restrained during unconsciousness. Sasuke looked around for a shirt and finding none walked out of his room to the main hall of his home. "Suigetsu!" he called out. In an instant a pool of water formed in front of him and morphed itself into Suigetsu. "Lord Otokage. The one that claims to be wed to you is pregnant." He said quickly knowing that Sasuke wouldn't hit him if he knew this. Sasuke stared at Suigetsu. "Bring me to them." He ordered. Suigetsu nodded and began to lead Sasuke to the Servant Chambers.

Kiba heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Heads up everyone, here's the guy." He heard Hinata's sheets rustle as she scrambled to the cell door. Kiba was lazily watching TV when Sasuke passed his cell. "Whoa, Sasuke! You're awake." He cried. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. The two-sword ninja opened the doors and walked inside. He took off the restraints on Kiba's wrist and left the cell. Kiba followed him out and saw Sasuke kissing Hinata passionately. When they broke apart Sasuke pointed to the cell next to hers and the ninja unlocked that one as well.

Soon the Five run-away ninja were in Sasuke's kitchen eating a fabulous lunch. "We need to find a way to get Naruto. He doesn't deserve to be Hokage." Kiba growled as he munched on his chicken. Sasuke nodded and suddenly opened his closed eyes. "Before I forget, Neji remove your headband." The older male looked at Sasuke before complying. "Only a member of the Main house can remove your seal right?" Sasuke asked him. Neji nodded in response. "Hinata remove his seal." Sasuke ordered.

"I can't Sasuke. I haven't learned how." Hinata told him frowning. Sasuke sighed. "Ok then just place your right hand on his forehead and I'll do the rest. Hinata nodded and walked over to her cousin. Neji stood up trusting Sasuke. Sasuke suddenly went into a flurry of hand seals. "Ninja Art: Seal upon Seal Jutsu!" he whispered applying his pointer and middle finger to Hinata's hand. Neji grimaced in pain but didn't cry out. When the Jutsu was finished Sasuke collapsed. Hinata was at his side instantly. "Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke nodded.

"There now the main branch can't use the seal against you Neji." Sasuke stated weakly as he climbed back into his chair. Neji looked into a mirror and saw that the Seal which had been green before was now black. "What did you do to it?" I transferred all of its properties to Hinata. Now she is the only one that can use it on you." Sasuke informed them as they continued to eat.

Tenten looked outside. "I don't know about you guys but four days is too long for me to do nothing so I'm going to go train. Care to join me Neji?" she added seductively. Neji blushed and put his about to put his headband on when it was snatched out of his hands. He looked at Suigetsu for a moment with a confused look. "As long as you are in our village you cannot wear the Konoha symbol." He informed them

Kiba looked at his headband and threw it against the wall. "I don't care about Konoha anymore. They took Akamaru away from me. All I care about is exposing Naruto as the snake he is." He vowed. Sasuke looked around at his companions. "We must be prepared for anything. In Konoha's eyes we are Missing-Nin and they will send out Hunter-Nin to track us down." Tenten and Hinata had started to help the servants wash the dishes when Sasuke laid out his plan.

"They have Shikamaru who is smarter than Neji and I combined so it will take a while to for our plan to come to fruition." He concluded. "Until that time comes I would like to enlist you all as active Jonin for my village." He offered. "Take as long as you need to think about it. I will be in my office if you need me." He stated as he left in a whirl of leaves.

Neji was the first to move. "Tenten lets go." He said simply as he and the brunette left to train. Hinata sat down at the table and began thinking. "Hina-chan" Kiba interrupted her thoughts. "I'm going to become a citizen of Otokagure but only if you are marrying Sasuke. I will never leave you Hinata." He told her as he kissed her forehead. Kiba left saying that he was gonna check the females of Otokagure and see if they compared to Konoha females.

_**Konoha:**_

"They are either still running or have found a hideout," Naruto informed Hiashi Hyuga. "Either way there is no way of finding Hinata or Neji at the moment." The Head of the Hyuga Clan glared at the Hokage. "I always knew that you were weak. You can't even find your own wife. No matter, the Hyuga clan will find Hinata and when we do your marriage will be annulled." Hiashi threatened before leaving the office.

Naruto sighed and looked around. "Wow Sasuke, even though you aren't here you are still causing me trouble." Sakura and Ino came in through the window. "Well then maybe we can help." They whispered into his ear.

END

* * *

Whew. Dont be expecting another update this Week. Im swamped with work and wo't have any time to update. Review and Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 6: Training

A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I have had writers block on it for a while but now with the help of a few close friends of mines I have a definite storyline. Enjoy!

**(Time skip three weeks)**

Hinata woke up and stretched in her bed. Sasuke wasn't there but she wasn't surprised. He would be in his office doing important business or training to bring down Naruto. Her maid, a young woman named Yumi Kurisaki opened the door and came in. "Ohayo Hinata-sama" she said bowing her head. Hinata giggled and blushed. "I told you before Yumi-chan to just call me Hinata, Hina, or Hina-chan. I can't stand 'Sama' it makes me feel old and I'm only twenty-three years old." The maid looked up and smiled. "Hai Hinata-sama" she replied. Hinata groaned and then smiled. Yumi looked at her mistress. "Sasuke-sama has told me to inform you that members from the Hyuga Clan have been sent out to retrieve you and Neji-san." She delivered the message.

Hinata frowned and pulled her legs close to her body. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on top of her knees as she thought about Konoha. Yumi silently retreated from the room as her friend reminisced about the place of her birth. As Yumi walked down the hall she saw Kiba. She had developed feelings for him but was too shy to tell him. Kiba on the 

other made it a game to flirt with her. He enjoyed making the girl blush madly. He had just woken up and was walking to the bathroom when he saw her. "Hey, ohayo Yumi-Chan." He greeted. She blushed and greeted him as well. He walked into the bathroom and did his business while she went to continue her chores.

_**Neji / Tenten:**_

"Eight-Trigrams, Heavenly Rotation!" Neji said spinning around and pushing chakra out of his body. He was enveloped in a sphere of energy that deflected all of the weapons Tenten had thrown at him. Tenten smirked and waited for him to stop spinning. When he came to a stop she pulled on the thin wires that she had attached to her weapons. The sharp edged weapons that had landed around Neji suddenly began to rush at him again while the wires attached themselves to his arms and legs. "I got you now Neji-kun." She smirked. Neji smiled. "Eight Trigrams, Heavenly Rotation" he said again using his chakra to start the spin since his legs were bound together.

Tenten's wires began wrapping around Neji as he spun dragging the brunette closer to him. Tenten let go of the wires and her weapons flew everywhere as they hit Neji's protective sphere. She collapsed on the ground gasping for air. She and Neji had been training for nine hours strait with no breaks and she was exhausted. Neji stopped spinning and took the wires off his body. "Tenten, are you ok?" he asked her. She raised a hand in the form of a thumbs-up. Neji nodded and walked over to her. He lay down next to Tenten and placed his hands behind his head. The two lovers stared into the blue sky each one thinking different thoughts.

_**Konoha:**_

Naruto paced back and forth around the medical room. "Sakura, Ino how long will that thing take to complete?" he asked his two lovers. Sakura glared at him. "It would take less time if you stopped asking us every five minutes when it would be done." She told him. Ino focused on the potion that they were concocting. "Naruto do you know how hard it is to incorporate the properties of a Kekkei Genkai into potion form, while keeping it in the purest form for repeated use?" she asked him. Naruto shook his head. "I thought all you would have to do is activate your Jutsu on a duplication potion and that would be it" he said nodding at his idiotic idea.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and sighed. "No wondering we prevent our selves from getting pregnant by him." Sakura whispered to her partner. "Can you imagine how stupid our children might turn out?" Ino replied to the rosette. Naruto just kept rambling on about how he thought they should continue. "Well once we get every citizen of Konoha to take their 'vaccination' shots we won't have to worry about the Hyuga clan or anyone else going against me." He said chuckling evilly.

_**Otokagure:**_

Sasuke Uchiha was currently in his office signing important documents, when he heard the door open. Suigetsu came into the room smiling. "So fearless leader, what is on the agenda today?" he asked the Kage. Sasuke looked at him and sighed. "I don't know Suigetsu. I am angry at Naruto for what he has done, but there is really no reason for me to go back to Konoha. I mean I saved Hinata and we are going to be married, so why go back?" he said.

Suigetsu stared at his village's leader and walked up to him. "Why should you go back? Go back there to show Konoha what there leader really is. Go back there to show them the power of the 

sound. Go back there to stop him from hurting anyone else!" he exclaimed slamming his fist on the desk for emphasis and effect. Sasuke stared at Suigetsu for a while before a smile crept over his features. "I knew that there was a reason I didn't let you die three years ago." He said. Suigetsu just grinned.

Kiba made his way through the village. _To think four weeks ago if I have been here I would have been attacked on sight. Now the villagers recognize me as one of them. _He thought to him self as he past shops and houses._ To bad Akamaru isn't here to share the freedom with me. _He continued to think to himself as tears came to his eyes. He continued walking but stopped when he came to the front of a pet store. _Would it be fair to Akamaru if I got a new dog? _He asked him self. _Does getting a new dog replace his memory?_ He laid his forehead against the glass outside while a moral battle raged inside him. Kiba turned away form the store and proceeded back to Sasuke's home where he, Neji, and Tenten had been allowed to stay for as long as they needed.

Sasuke exited his office and mad his way outside. He saw Kiba walking towards the house looking troubled. "Hey Inuzuka, what's wrong?" he asked. Kiba looked up at him and frowned. "I miss Akamaru." He said gloomily. Sasuke nodded his head. "I know that feeling." He replied. They stood in silence for a moment; each one remembering there lost ones. Sasuke looked at Kiba and sighed. "Inuzuka if there was a way to bring Akamaru back then what would you do?" he asked. Kiba's head shot up at the question.

"I would do anything." He answered. Sasuke smirked. "Ok then." He said. "Go to Konoha and get Akamaru's remains. I will do the rest." He informed Kiba. Kiba nodded. "Ok then." He said smiling at Sasuke. He continued into the house when Sasuke stopped him. "One more thing………don't get caught." He said. Kiba smiled devilishly. "You don't have to worry about me." He said pointing to his chest for effect. "I'm top dog when my friends are at stake" Kiba proclaimed. Sasuke nodded and continued on his way leaving Kiba to get ready.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. i promise the next one will be long and full of action.


	7. Chapter 7

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 7: A Boy and his Dog

A/N: I had planned to update twice today. Enjoy!

* * *

The next day Kiba left Otokagure early in the morning. He ran through the forest alone. The thought of bringing Akamaru back to life fueled him on better than any soldier pill had. He leapt over a ditch and into a nearby tree. He continued leaping from tree to tree getting closer to the place he had been banished from. _Hang on buddy. You'll be alive again soon._ He thought to him self.

Soon he came upon the border line that separated Otokagure from the Land of Tea which was a neighboring area of Konoha. He ran down the hill to a nearby village in order to rest up a bit. When Kiba got to town he noticed that people were avoiding him and soon he saw why. Posted up on the town square message board were wanted posters. _**Wanted Alive: Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka. Reward: 100,000,000 ryo for each captive.**_ His picture along with Sasuke's and Neji's were on the paper. Their crime was kidnapping the Hokage's wife and the murder of village civilians.

Kiba scowled and ripped the paper off the wall. He heard foot steps behind him and turned around to see three thugs walking towards him. "Well, lookee what we have her boys." The man in the center said. He wore a patch over his left eye and carried a gigantic jagged sword on his back. His followers smirked and drew their blades. "Yea boss it may only be one of them but with a little _persuasion_ I'm sure he'll tell us where to find the Uchiha and the Hyuga." The man on the right proclaimed. Kiba's eyes narrowed. He was outnumbered three-to-one but he had faced worst odds. "You guys really think you can take me on?" he asked them. The two henchmen ran towards him and Kiba smirked. He opened his hands and ran at them. "It is time to show you my signature attack. Spiraling Fang!" Kiba cried out spinning his body like a vortex.

The men smiled and stood their ground. Once Kiba was a few meters away the jumped to the side as he headed strait towards their leader. The patch eyed man drew his sword and held it in front of him flat side up, so that when Kiba crashed into it he was only pushed back by the attack. Kiba landed on the ground right in front of the man and snickered. Sweeping both of his hands out Kiba slashed the man's legs causing the man to drop his sword. He turned around just as the henchmen swung their blades at him. Applying chakra to his hands Kiba caught each blade.

The would-be killers looked at him in awe and tried to wrench their blades from his grasp. Kiba pulled them forward and jumped into the air kicking out hitting both men in the face. They let go of their swords as they went flying backwards. Quickly thinking Kiba put his hands together. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Fours Jutsu!" he cried out getting into his bestial stance. He ran at his attackers and caught them in mid-air by grabbing their faces. He slammed them into the ground and proceeded to run them along the concrete. Kiba ended his attack by lifting them up and slamming them into a nearby wall.

There was a sickening crunch as both men's heads were craved in. The blood ran down Kiba's hands and arms before he let them go. Kiba turned around and looked at the leader who was glaring back at him. "I don't care if the sign says you have to be alive, I'm gonna kill you!" he yelled quickly doing hand seals. Kiba's eyes opened in surprise and he ran forward to intercept the man. "Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" the swordsman yelled as seven aquatic sharks erupted from his hands and flew towards Kiba. The Inuzuka man dodged the first five but was clipped by the sixth and hit full force by the seventh. He flipped in the air three times before sliding across the ground.

The leader of the trio picked up his blade and ran towards the fallen ninja. He raised the sword high into the air. "Water Style: Aquatic Decapitation Jutsu!" he yelled as water surround his sword. He brought it down on Kiba who caught it in both his hands. The water however formed its own blade and continued falling down towards his neck. Kiba's eyes opened in surprise and he rolled out of the way just as the water came two centimeters from his neck. It still nicked him and he had a small cut on the side of his neck but it wasn't fatal.

He rolled on the ground before flipping up. The two Shinobi circled each other as the citizens of the small village scurried for cover. "You're gonna pay for killing my friends runt." The man said to Kiba. The young ninja stayed silent. Kiba made the first move and ran in low. The Man expecting this swung the blade low and leapt up in anticipation of Kiba's dodge, which happened. Kiba was faster though and before the man could land he tackled him from behind and began clawing the man's back.

He felt hands grab him and fling him forwards and spun around to face the incoming attack of his opponent. Kiba dodged the man's seeking blade with ease. He smirked and ran under the blade. He came up with a clawing uppercut slashing the man from the stomach to the neck before closing his hand into a fist and knocking it into the man's chin. The leader went skywards with a blank look in his eyes. He landed on his neck with an audible **crack** as his bones snapped. Kiba dusted himself off and walked over to the fountain in the town square. He cleaned him self off before going towards the bakery. "Give me two loaves" he said. The baker quickly got the bread and handed it to Kiba who fished out a few coins and crumpled bills from his pocket. Placing them on the counter and turning around to leave he called out "keep the change." and continued on his way to Konoha.

_**Otokagure:**_

Hinata was training outside. Even though she was pregnant Hinata wanted to keep in shape without harming the child inside her so she would do little exercises to keep healthy. She was stretching a little when she felt arms wrap around her stomach. "You shouldn't strain your self Hinata." Sasuke's husky voice whispered into her ear. She turned her head around and kissed him passionately. When they released each others lips she smiled seductively. "Are you saying that out of concern for me or the child?" she asked him. Sasuke returned her smile with a kiss and answered. "Both."

They stood in the back yard for a while enjoying each others silent company. Neji came outside with Tenten and the two of them said good morning to the two lovers. "Uchiha, do you have any idea where the Inuzuka has gone?" Neji asked. He and Sasuke were still on last name terms through Tenten and Hinata's influence they were getting closer to first name terms. Sasuke was silent for a while before answering. "Kiba went back to Konoha on a mission." He stated simply. He ignored the audible gasp that Hinata uttered.

"But why would he go back? Do you think he is going to betray us?" Tenten asked. Sasuke and Hinata both shook their heads but Hinata answered. "No, I know Kiba. He would never betray me." She replied. Sasuke confirmed this when he told them the nature of Kiba's mission. Neji glared at Sasuke. "Uchiha you do know that you risk all of our safety by allowing him out of the village." He informed the Otokage. Sasuke smiled. "Kibawears a Sound headband. Naruto may be stupid but he has smart people around him. They will tell him that killing Kiba would spark a war between the Leaf and the Sound villages and because Orochimaru ruled with fear and power the Sound has more allies than the Leaf." Sasuke said smiling in pride at his village.

Neji just nodded. "You better be right Uchiha. If anything happens to Hinata or Tenten then no force in the world will protect you from my wrath." Neji vowed walking back towards the Otokage's home. Tenten shrugged and ran after him. Sasuke and Hinata returned to their silence and gazed at the clouds in the sky. _Please hurry back Kiba._ Hinata thought. _Don't die Kiba. _Sasuke thought.

_**Konoha:**_

Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were in Naruto's bed after a long night of perfecting their mind control drug. Using Ino's 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' and Sakura's Genjutsu as well as her Medical techniques allowed them to create the perfect mind control ever. They would issue a notice for each villager to get a vaccine shot and inject them with the drug. Once injected any citizen of Konoha could be controlled at Ino's command to do anything she wanted. Of course that could be thought of as a flaw which was why Naruto and Sakura's blood had been added to the drug to insure that if Ino died they could still control the citizens. Naruto would use the Kyubi's influence while Sakura controlled with her Genjutsu. The nude trio laughed evilly as they each thought of the possibilities.

"We could mass produce this and sell it on the black market." Naruto suggested his arms around Sakura and Ino. How both girls could share him was a mystery that even they would never find the answer to. "Naruto-kun, if we get rich off the drug then you have to promise that you will buy us pretty jewelry, ok." Sakura whispered seductively into his ear as her hand circled his chest. Naruto moaned with pleasure. "Anything for you girls." He said Ino smiled and proceeded down south. The trio played their bed games for most of the morning until it was time for each of them to go to work.

Dusk was coming when Kiba finally arrived at Konoha. He had run into more fights with people after the bounty on his head and the last one he barely won. He had used basic healing Jutsu on himself and was running low on chakra, but for Akamaru it was worth it. Kiba smirked crazily as he jumped the outer wall of Konoha. _Don't worry boy, I'm coming for you. _He thought to himself. He ran along roof tops till he made it to his family's kennel he dropped down and walked through the front door. He saw his mother walking through the hall way and decided to follow her.

Tsume Inuzuka smirked. "Kiba you never were too good at sneaking up on me." She said to her son. Kiba sighed and walked towards his mother who turned around and hugged him. There were tears in her eyes and she was crying. "You shouldn't have come back, Kiba. It's to dangerous for you." She whispered into his ear between sobs. Kiba hugged the woman back. "I know mom but I need Akamaru's remains." He told her. She released him and nodded understandingly. "The bond between a boy and his dog can never be broken even by death of one." She said sagely.

Kiba waited for his mother to release him and when she did the two of them went to the cremation chamber where the ashes of their canine companions were stored after being burned. She took one of the jars off the shelf that had a picture of Akamaru as a puppy on it. She handled it with care as she passed it on to Kiba who stared at it in sorrow. "I'm sorry let you down boy, but I promise to make things right." He said holding the jar close. His mother looked at him sadly.

Kiba looked up at her and knew that if he told her his plans she would probably stop him so he lied. He lied to her without thinking about the lie. "Mom, I'm going to take Akamaru's ashes with me for sentimental reasons." He said. She looked at him. "Ok, Kiba be careful." She warned him as he walked away. Kiba said farewell to his mother and leapt off onto the roof tops again. This time he went more delicately because he was carrying precious cargo. So when he saw a green blur race past him and stop he made sure the jar was protected before facing Konoha's Green Beast himself, Rock Lee!

Kiba's eyes widened with shock as he stared at Lee. "Hey Lee what are you doing?" he asked. The green jump suit clad ninja did not respond. He just glared at Kiba with blank eyes. Kiba's nose picked up hostility emanating from Lee and he got into a defensive position. _If I take a few soldier pills then I would be on Lee's level but the after affects would leave me drained. _He thought as Lee got into his own fighting stance place one hand behind his back and the other one in front of him palm back. _I'm fast but lee is a hell of a whole lot faster._ Kiba reached into his back pocket for a few soldier pills as Lee made his move. One second he was right in front of Kiba the next he vanished. "Leaf Whirlwind" he heard from behind him. He turned around just as Lee's kicking combo hit him in the face three times and in the chest seven times before ending with a spiraling trip that sent Kiba sliding backwards.

Kiba stood up and looked at Lee. _Damn it. He won't even give me time to pop a pill. _He thought angrily. Lee ran at him again although this time he had the wraps of his bandages undone. _Oh #. He's going to use that lotus move on me! _Kiba thought in alarm. He waited for the kick that would send him flying into the air but it never came because just as Lee was kneeling for it he was tackled by a woman and her dog. Kiba watched his mother wrestle Lee on the roof. She looked at him. "Kiba what the hell are you still doing here?!" she exclaimed. "Run now!" she commanded.

Kiba nodded and picked up the jar with Akamaru's remains. "Thank you mom." He said as tears went down his cheek. She smiled sadly. "A mother always protects her pups" she replied. Kiba leapt out of the village as his mother fought Lee. Kiba continued running and letting the tears fall freely. He had lost another person precious to him and there was nothing he could do about it. He continued running even when his legs felt like lead. When Kiba collapsed he crawled. He pushed his body to its very limit before stopping. Kiba choose to rest in a cave. He pulled the jar close to his body and talked to it as if it were still Akamaru as a puppy.

The trauma of losing his mother was causing him to slowly go insane. Night fell and he still talked to the jar. He heard a twig crack and picked up his head. "No Akamaru. I'll make sure the bad men don't take you." He muttered feverently. Suddenly three figures appeared in front of him. "Is this him?" a female voice asked. One of the figures nodded. "Yea that's Kiba." He replied. Kiba growled at them and hunched protectively over Akamaru's remains. There was a chuckle and suddenly all he saw was red. "Sleep" was the command given and Kiba felt himself go unconscious.

Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu along with an unconscious Kiba and Akamaru's remains went back to Otokagure. Kiba would need immediate mental treatment but Sasuke had the best medics at his disposal so he knew everything would be ok.

_**Konoha Interrogation chamber:**_

Tsume looked at Naruto in defiance. After being defeated by Lee who was accompanied by the older Green Beast, Might Guy she was taken directly to Naruto. There with the best interrogation ninja Ibiki Morino they questioned her. Tsume was tough and didn't reveal anything. Ibiki tried everything and in the end they had to resort to one thing. They brought in her canine companion, Kuromaru and threatened to kill him if she didn't talk. Tsume apologized to her dog saying that they had to die with their secret. Kuromaru was brutally slaughter but still Tsume kept silent.

Naruto dismissed Ibiki stating that he would use his own methods. With everyone gone except Sakura and Ino, Naruto was free to do inhumane torture to the older woman. Ino brought out a syringe and injected Tsume with the mind control drug. She began resisting it immediately, but Ino was able to break down some of the mental blocks. Naruto looked at Sakura and nodded. The pink haired female looked at Tsume and smiled dangerously. Tsume was lifted from her chair and thrown unceremoniously onto to the table that had separated her from Ibiki a few hours earlier. Waging a war with her mind she was disoriented and couldn't fight back. Finally Ino broke through and took control of Tsume. Naruto and Sakura attached her to the table using multiple chakra restraints.

Naruto looked at his blond lover. "Can't you just make her tell us?" he asked her. Ino frowned. "I thought you wanted to do it this way, Naruto." she said annoyed. He put his hand under his chin in thought. "Yea at first I was all for it, but what if she is all wrinkly and disgusting. I have never been with someone over thirty-five." He informed them. Internally Sakura and Ino threw up but externally they just glared at Naruto. "No, Naruto my 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' doesn't work that way." She replied

Naruto scowled and began ripping off the older woman's clothes. For a forty-four year old woman she had an excellent body. Naruto's eyes widened at the site. "Are you sure that she is able to know what's going on?" he asked Ino as the trio stripped. Ino nodded. Naruto looked into the defiant eyes of Tsume Inuzuka. "Don't worry. A few hours with us and all that defiance will be gone" he said.

The trio began their 'torture' of Tsume Inuzuka. After three hours and forty-seven minutes she broke. She revealed everything and then they killed her. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura smiled with themselves. "That took a little longer than expected." Naruto said putting his clothes back on. They dragged her body outside and buried it in an unmarked grave. "Now with that hindrance out of the way, lets go and shower." Naruto suggested.

They nodded and went into the Hokage tower, the blood of the innocent coming off of them without guilt or remorse.

* * *

A/N: I do write lemons but not rape. So even though its implied i don't go into details for personal reasons. I hate Naruto as a character so im doing all i can to vent my anger out against him. Reveiw!!


	8. Chapter 8

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 8: Rebirth and Reactions

Edited A/N: This is an edited version of Chapter 8. THanks goes out to my Beta-Reader Obsesseion No Es Amor for help and suggestions on what to change.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter.

Warning: NejiTen intimate lemon sequence. I repeat NejiTen intimate lemon sequence.

* * *

Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin made it back to Otokagure in the middle of the night. Hinata, Tenten, and Neji had stayed outside waiting for them. When Sasuke landed with Kiba on his back Hinata ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness you are alright." She breathed into his ear "How is Kiba?" she asked Sasuke wrapped his free arm around Hinata. "Kiba will be ok. He is just a little tired." Sasuke assured Hinata. Suigetsu and Karin walked past Neji and Tenten with a curt nod of acknowledgment. Neji walked up to Sasuke. "So Uchiha was sending Kiba back to Konoha worth this?" he asked. Sasuke looked at Neji and smirked. He reached down to a jar that was strapped to his hip and held it up for them to see. "Why yes, I would say it was."

Everyone stared at the jar. "What is inside of it?" Tenten asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked at them and turned the jar around so that they could see the picture of the puppy Akamaru. Hinata gasped. "I...I...is that Akamaru?" she stuttered. Sasuke nodded. "Sort of, they are his remains anyway." He replied. Neji's eyes narrowed. "So you sent Kiba out on some sorrow quest to reclaim the remains of his dog at the risk of exposing us?!" he yelled. Everyone stared at the pale-eyed ninja. Sasuke walked past Neji. "People are sleeping you know." He stated calmly pointing to Kiba as he made his way through the village. Tenten smiled and was in a fit of giggles at the murderous look Neji was giving Sasuke. Hinata let out a small giggle and followed her fiancé.

Sasuke and the others walked to the hospital and registered Kiba for emergency treatment. After all the papers were signed Sasuke left with the group trailing behind him in silence. They arrived at Sasuke's home and went in. Sasuke immediately went to the spacious living room and sat on one of the many couches he owned. He looked at everyone before stating. "What's the matter?" If looks could kill then the one on Neji's face would have Sasuke six feet under. He stood up angrily. "We want a fu.cking explanation why you risked our lives to allow Kiba to get his dog!" he yelled at the Uchiha. Sasuke leaned forward and locked his fingers together before resting his chin on them "I just told you people are sleeping." He replied "Now please sit down if you want the explanation."

Neji sat next to Tenten and muttered something about 'Crazy Uchiha'. Sasuke sighed and looked around the room. "The reason I let Kiba go was because he was sad. I made him an offer and he accepted." Sasuke explained. Tenten cleared her throat. "What did you offer him Sasuke?" she inquired. Sasuke looked at her. "I offered him the only thing I knew he wanted. I offered him Akamaru." He answered simply. Hinata smiled. _He does care for his friends no matter how hard he tries to hide it._ Neji on the other hand voiced something different. "How are you going to bring Akamaru back to life?" he asked Sasuke. The Otokage eyes narrowed as he looked at Neji.

"Easy, I'm going to fuse his soul with that of the seven-tailed wolf demon and place it into his remains." He replied. Everyone gasped. "If you do that then the demon will kill everyone!" Neji yelled. "How are you going to control a demon?!" Tenten screeched. "Where did you get the seven-tailed demon from?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at them. "One at a time, jeez." He told them. "Neji, the demon isn't going to kill anyone. Tenten I can control the demon with my Sharingan. Hinata, a special team I sent out found the demon and held it captive as a back-up weapon in case the sound was attacked." He said to them answering their questions.

Sasuke looked around at their reactions. Neji was in deep thought as was Tenten and Hinata. Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to bed. If you have anymore questions then save them for tomorrow after I finish the Jutsu that will bring Akamaru to life." He told them walking to the stairs. Hinata followed Sasuke up the stairs into their room. Tenten and Neji stayed downstairs for a bit longer talking in hushed voices. Sasuke went to the bathroom and took a shower while Hinata changed into her nightgown and went into the bed. When he was done Sasuke got dressed and slipped into bed beside Hinata wrapping his arm around her waist. "Just eight months Hinata." He whispered into her ear. Hinata giggles softly and closed her eyes, drifting off into a blissful sleep.

Neji looked at Tenten with a serious face. "Are you serious?" he asked seeking conformation. She looked at him with her deep auburn eyes. "I'm not one-hundred percent sure yet and that's why I want you to use your Byakugan to see." She replied. Neji sighed and closed his eyes. "Byakugan" he said quickly as veins formed on the side of his eyes. He stared at Tenten's abdomen focusing past her chakra network towards her internal network. Very faintly he could see it. Two separate chakra signatures burning weakly. Neji's eyes closed again and he deactivated his blood limit. "Yea, it's true. What's more I think there are two of them." He informed her specifically avoiding certain words.

Too much had happened in one day and the stress was getting to him. Tenten stood up and walked behind him and then began massaging his back and shoulders. "It's ok Neji. Everything will be ok. Otokage-sama has offered us protection." She reminded him using Sasuke's respective title. Neji relaxed and rolled his head back to look into her eyes. "I knew that there was a reason I fell in love with you." He told her reaching up with his right hand and bringing her head down to kiss him. The two brunettes made their way up the stairs with Neji carrying Tenten bridal style. Their lips were still locked together all the way to their bed.

Neji opened the door to their room with his foot and carried Tenten inside closing the door with the back of his foot. The two of them never stopped kissing each other as they made their way to the bed. Neji lowered Tenten gently onto the mattress and began sliding her clothes off of her lean lightly muscled figure. With one hand Tenten began taking off Neji's robe while the other made its way around his neck pulling him into a harder more passionate kiss. Neji slid out of his pants while sliding TenTen's off all in one fluid motion. Their clothes landed in a small heap next to the bed and Neji lay raised only by his arms above Tenten still locked in the kiss. He rolled over so that she was on top of him and slowly undid her bra. It fell on his chest and Tenten giggled lightly covering her ample chest by crossing her arms.

Neji smirked deviously and reached up slowly taking her arms down. He applied chakra to his hands and began vibrating it. When they touched Tenten's breasts she gasped in surprise as pleasure started to flow through her. "You really do have gentle hands" Tenten said seductively as she reached down and grabbed her panties in one hand and Neji's boxers in the other. She removed both articles of clothing in one swift movement and was soon pleasuring herself with the same hand that removed her underclothes and pleasuring Neji with her other hand. Neji groaned in delight as she stroked his member to its peak height. When Tenten was at her peak of wetness she climbed onto his awaiting co.ck and lowered herself gently onto the protruding member.

All the while Neji's hands had continued their soothing massage on her breast. The two lovers began rocking their hips in motion with each other. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Then repeat. They picked up speed as they continued and soon both were letting out short quick breaths. "Neji, I'm about to release." Tenten  
managed to say between gasps. Neji's eyes were closed tight and he nodded quickly "So am I." he responded. Bringing his hand between them he set his  
thumb to press on her tender flesh on the outer part that his co.ck penetrated,she gasped and he placed his other hand on her hip to stop her movements."Neji!" she whined while he chuckled and looked her in the eye raising himself a bit he whispered "I just want it to last a bit longer". Tenten manage to pull up from her hunches to her knees blushing madly and her heart racing while Neji's hand that stroke her sent little spine tingling pleasures throughout her body, she gasped all of a sudden when he bucked up. It was not long that he had her bouncing up and down thrashing up on him while he fought to keep his eyes open and watched her as she moved, the way her breast bounced and her face that contorted in pleasure.

"Neji!"

"Tenten!"

The two of them screamed each others names to the heavens as they released hard at the same time. Weakly and panting, Tenten lowered herself on so that her breasts were (Pressed) on Neji's (hard) chest and looked him in the eyes. "Hiya Big Daddy." She whispered breathlessly. He smiled. "Hey there Pretty Lady." He responded kissing her full on the lips.Without breaking the kiss he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close as she pulled the covers over them. Both of them gasped as they broke the kiss. The two slept peacefully knowing that soon three beings would bless their lives.

_**The Next Day:**_

Suigetsu continued drawing the intricate seal on the ground. He had followed Sasuke's direction to the letter and now he was just about finished. "The only thing left to do is to get the fu.cking container from those fu.cking fu.ckwads that sealed the god damn thing inside." He spoke to himself. Sasuke wouldn't allow him to swear in public cause it would corrupt the children so when ever he was alone Suigetsu would cuss his heart out. "God damn the fu.cking Otokage. What the fu.ck was he thinking making me draw this big fu.cking ass seal. I'm a fu.cking warrior not a fu.cking sealer. He should have gotten my fu.cking fiancé to do this fu.cking type of work. Fu.ck!" he yelled. It helped him relieve stress after drawing the seal as he made his way to the holding chamber of the seven-tailed wolf.

He placed his hand on the door and it opened to his touch. Inside the chamber seven men sat with their hands in prayer heads bowed as they concentrated. Behind them chained to the wall was a huge urn with different kanji seals on it. The men looked up at Suigetsu upon his entering. "Liquid Master, for what do we owe this visit from you?" the man in the middle asked. Suigetsu smiled. He enjoyed the way that they called him Master. "Lord Otokage wants the beast." He informed them. They all went rigid. "He has found a use for it and needs it now." Suigetsu continued. The men nodded and raised their right hands revealing a different seal mark on each. They stood and went over to the urn using their seals to break the chains that bound the urn.

Suigetsu slid over to the container and lifted it up easily adding more mass to his arms for strength. The seven sages followed him making sure that their seals kept the demon from coming out. When they arrived at the Sealing Chamber where Suigetsu had been last night they each went to their designated points on the octogram. Suigetsu placed the container into the center of the shape and began to leave. "I will return shortly with the Otokage. Make sure that thing doesn't fu.cking escape." He warned them as he left.

He walked to Sasuke's house and kicked in the door. "Damn that felt good." He said out loud. In an instance Sasuke appeared in front of him livid as hell. "Suigetsu, what did I tell you about swearing you baka!" He yelled at the man. Suigetsu shrugged. "I don't know, Sasuke." he replied. Sasuke just sighed. "Is it done?" he asked. Suigetsu just nodded. He and Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in the Sealing Chamber. Suigetsu went to stand at the one remaining point on the octogram while Sasuke went to the center.

Sasuke placed the jar containing Akamaru's remains on the ground and nodded. Instantly the surrounding ninja launched into a flurry of complicated hand seals. They were in perfect synchronization and never skipped a beat. The pentagram began glowing green then blue then white. Sasuke waited a while and then activated his Sharingan before starting his own hand seal sequence.

"Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Monkey, Snake, Rat, Rooster, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Monkey, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse Ram, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Rooster, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse Ram, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Horse, Snake Dragon, Horse, Rooster, Snake, Rabbit, Monkey, Snake, Monkey, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake, Rooster, Rabbit, Ram, Ox, Horse, Ox, Rooster, Monkey, Ram, Dragon, Rabbit, Ram, Rabbit, Horse, Tiger, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Monkey, Snake, Rat, Rooster, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Monkey, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse Ram, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Rooster, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Monkey, Snake, Rat, Rooster, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Monkey, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse Ram, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Monkey, Horse, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Snake, Rat, Rooster, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Dragon, Ox, Rat, Rooster, Ox, Rabbit, Horse, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Dog, Boar, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse Ram, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Horse, Snake Dragon, Horse, Rooster, Snake, Rabbit, Monkey, Snake, Monkey, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake, Rooster, Rabbit, Ram, Ox, Horse, Ox, Rooster, Monkey, Ram, Dragon, Rabbit, Ram, Rabbit, Horse, Tiger, Ox, Rat, Dog, Tiger, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Dragon, Horse Ram, Tiger, Ox, Ram, Rabbit, Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Dragon, Horse, Snake Dragon, Horse, Rooster, Snake, Rabbit, Monkey, Snake, Monkey, Tiger, Horse, Tiger, Snake, Rooster, Rabbit, Ram, Ox, Horse, Ox, Rooster, Monkey, Ram, Dragon, Rabbit, Ram, Rabbit, Horse, Tiger!" he said

"Sealing Method: Impure Soul Transfer!" He yelled as the sages and Suigetsu sped up with the hand seals. The urn exploded and the seven-tailed wolf was released. It howled at Sasuke and glared at him with lunar yellow eyes. Akamaru's remains also burst from their container and formed that the deceased animal. The wolf turned its attention to the remains and the two canines growled at each other before leaping into a fight. Sasuke kept up his hand signs. Akamaru's remains began absorbing the demon and became more solid. "Keep it up!" Sasuke ordered as Akamaru's organs inside the remains soon they were followed by the dog's skeletal structure. The muscles and sinews came next and it was all completed as his flesh and fur grew out. Akamaru howled as the wolf was absorbed into his body and his tails started to grow.

Sasuke stared into Akamaru's eyes hypnotizing the animal while the soul transfer completed. He could see the seven-tailed demon fighting inside and sought to control it with his Sharingan. The tomoe had changed from the normal three to the Eternal Mangekyo. He muttered different seals charging his hands with bluish white chakra. "Suppress!" he commanded placing his hands on Akamaru's forehead. The octogram and its surrounding seals began sliding towards the resurrected canine. Soon they slid up his body towards his head. He yowled as the seals entered his body fusing his soul with that of the seven-tail wolf. The seals finished sliding into Akamaru and the beast collapsed. Sasuke fell to his knees and began breathing heavily.

Suigetsu and the sages feel as well. "Well that was fun." Suigetsu gasped out. "What next fearless leader?" he asked Sasuke. Sasuke sat on the ground next to Akamaru. "Now we wait. It will take at least three to five hours for the seals to spread through his system. After that we have to make sure he remembers who he is." Sasuke told them. The sages nodded and sat cross-legged on the ground in their meditation positions. Suigetsu laid back strait and looked at the chamber ceiling. "Wake me when the time comes." He said closing his eyes. Sasuke grunted and continued petting the dog.

Hinata woke up with a start. She looked around the room and saw Sasuke wasn't in the room. "Sasuke?" she called out. The room door opened and in walked her maid. "Ohayo Hinata-chan." Yumi greeted. Hinata smiled at her. "Ohayo Yumi-chan" Hinata replied. "Do you know where Sasuke is?" she asked pulling her knees closer to her and wrapping her arms around them. Yumi smiled. "Lord Otokage has told me to inform you and the others that he is currently resurrecting Kiba-kun's canine companion and will join you later in the day around three o' clock." She answered. Hinata smiled at the answer. "Thank you Yumi." She said. Hinata got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to shower. After she was done she put on some casual clothes and went downstairs to get some breakfast. When she got to the kitchen she was surprised to Neji and Tenten already sitting down. What made things weirder was Tenten was sitting on Neji's lap and they were nuzzling noses.

"Ohayo guys" Hinata greeted. Neji and Tenten turned to her. "Ohayo Hinata-sama." "Hey there Hinata-chan" they both responded. Hinata sat across the table from them. "Sasuke says that he'll be joining us later today." Hinata informed the couple. Tenten let out a soft moan of pleasure as Neji kissed her neck and cheek. "Guys!" Hinata said surprised. Neji and Tenten immediately stopped and looked at Hinata. "Sorry Hinata but we are really happy." Tenten said smiling. Hinata looked at them. "Why what's gotten into you two?" she asked. Tenten laughed lightly. "Twins" she answered. "That's what is inside me." She told Hinata. The ex-Hyuga was silent for a moment and then squealed happily. "I'm so happy for the both of you." She said jumping over the table to hug Tenten. "Congratulations. How do you know you are having twins?" She asked.

"Neji used his Byakugan and saw two separate life signatures forming." Tenten answered. The maids came in with the breakfast and saw their mistress and guest jumping around like a pair of love struck school girls. "Madam Uchiha" one of them called out. Hinata turned around and saw the trays of food. She was still in her happy mood and went over to the maids taking the trays away from them. "I'll take these. You three take the rest of the day off" she told them carrying the three separate trays of food to the table. The three maids left smiling while the three friends talked and laughed and joked around.

_**Otokagure General:**_

Yumi made her way through the sterilized hallway down towards room 11C. When she found it she knocked. "Come in" a voice said. Yumi walked in and saw Kiba laying down on the hospital bed. He had small bandages on his face and was hooked up to three different machines. He smiled when he saw Yumi. "Hey there Yumi-chan." He said flashing her one of his pearly white smiled. She blushed and greeted him. "Have a seat he said pointing to the chair next to his bed. Yumi nodded and sat down. Kiba began telling her about his trip and everything that happened and Yumi listened intently focusing on his lips.

_I wonder if he is a good kisser. _She thought as he spoke. _I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that! It makes me perverted, doesn't it? _Her face didn't show the inner struggle she was dealing with and she was still able to catch every word that Kiba said while she thought to herself. "Kiba," she interrupted him. Kiba looked at Yumi with a surprised look. "Yea, what is it Yumi-chan?" he asked. Yumi just looked at him. "Well, when they let you out do you want to hang out more?" she asked him fidgeting nervously. Kiba shrugged. "Sure, why not." He replied laying back onto the bed.

Yumi smiled and stood up. "Ok then Kiba-kun. I'll visit you later I have to get back to Lord Otokage's house." Kiba waved good-bye as she left. Yumi walked back to the house with a new bounce in her step. _If we hang out he might finally notice me more and maybe we can become a couple. _She thought blushing madly. Yumi arrived at her destination and went inside smiling.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. Review!

Thanks for reviewing last chapter goes out to: .Sweet.Solstice.xX/Akane, Lex07Gaa, black55widow, STEVEO 352, vegetapr69, and Obsession No Es Amor

Preview:

"Akamaru you're back!" Kiba yelled running over to his long time friend. The wolf-hound ran to his master and the two began rolling around in the grass.

Things that may confuse people:

1st - If you have been keeping count the three new lives are Tenten's twins and Hinata's child.

2nd - I put a link to what the Octogram looks like on my profile page. The ocotogram had to be used because eight is bigger than seven which was how many tails the demon had.


	9. Chapter 9

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 9: Reunited

A/N: Sort Chapter. Please Review.

* * *

Kiba looked around his room and sighed. It had been about three hours since Yumi had visited him and he was bored out of his mind. He kept thinking about Akamaru and how Sasuke would be bringing him back to life. His door opened and his nurse walked in. "Good Afternoon Inuzuka-san" she greeted him. Kiba flashed her one of his devious smiles. "Say Mizuna-chan when are you going to go out on a date with me?" he asked her. Mizuna giggled softly. "Whenever I get a divorce." She replied. Kiba laughed "I must have short-term memory loss because I keep forgetting that. They chatted for a little while longer before Mizuna started the psyche examination. Kiba's brain waves showed normal activity and she told him that he was lucky. "Most people don't recover from that kind of trauma so quickly." She told him. Kiba just stayed silent. Mizuna felt his sadness and left in silence.

Kiba waited a few minutes before getting out of the bed. He pulled off the hospital gown he was wearing and put on the spare clothes that he had had Hinata bring him. He climbed onto the window sill and leapt outside. _I gotta fucking get outta here. _He thought to himself as he walked down the streets. He was heading down the street when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Yumi running towards him with a smile on her face. He stopped and smiled back. "Hiya Yumi-chan" he said. She was breathless and bent over to check herself before speaking. "Kiba-san, come back to the mansion. Lord Otokage has something to show you. Kiba smiled and ran off leaving Yumi behind. When he had taken a few steps and saw she wasn't following he stopped and ran back. She shook her head. "Go on without me; I'll catch up with you."

Kiba grinned. "Fuck that!" He exclaimed picking Yumi up bridal style and jumping onto a nearby building. Yumi wrapped her arms around his neck as she held onto her secret crush. She could feel his rippled chest muscles as they made their way to the mansion. Kiba leaped from building to building and was soon at the mansion. He landed in the front yard and looked around for Sasuke. "Yo Sasuke!" he called out. He put Yumi down and looked around again. He began sniffing the air. "Sasuke I can smell you!" Kiba called out again.

Suddenly a flash of white ran into him and he was tackled to the ground. "Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed. He laughed joyously as he reunited with his canine companion. Akamaru barked happily as he and his master rolled around on the ground. Yumi watched them as Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten came out from the shadows to watch the antics of Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba saw Sasuke and the others standing and leapt up off the ground. He ran over to the stoic Uchiha and hugged him.

"Thanks Sasuke I owe you one." He said. Sasuke grunted then awkwardly hugged Kiba back. "Kiba there are some things that you need to know about Akamaru" Sasuke said as they disengaged from their hug. "It would be best if we talked in my private study." He stated as he turned and began walking towards his home. Hinata followed him while Tenten and Neji walked towards the training area. "Yumi bring us some lunch please" Sasuke commanded from the door.

Yumi nodded and was about to walk inside but was stopped by Kiba's hand holding hers. He pulled her in close and kissed her lips softly. "Thanks Yumi-chan. You are a great friend." He told her. He backed away from her and with Akamaru at his side proceeded towards Sasuke study. Yumi stood stunned. _Kiba………Kiba………he kissed me. _She thought to herself as her fingers moved towards her lips. She felt them and sighed. _We kissed………kinda._ She sighed again and then went inside the mansion to prepare the lunch.

_**Konoha:**_

Shikamaru walked into the Hokage's office with a bored expression. "Naruto, this is such a drag." He complained as he entered the room. Naruto looked at his tactical advisor. "Shikamaru, we have known each other for a long time right?" He asked folding his arms underneath him. Shikamaru nodded and took out a cigarette. "Yea I suppose so. What's the point?" he asked. Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "Well it is just that Sasuke is currently a rouge ninja who kidnapped Hinata and I think that it would be best if we use your thinking skills to find out what he might be planning.

Shikamaru walk over to the wall and leaned against it. "Hmmmmmmm. Well on our best bet I would have to say he took her to the Lightning Country where the Cloud Ninja are." Shikamaru told him. Naruto nodded sagely. "Because the Cloud ninja are after the Byakugan." He mused. Shikamaru shrugged. "Yea I guess that would be the reason. Anything else you wanna talk about?" he asked. Naruto thought for a moment. "Has Hiashi Hyuga sent out any search parties for his daughter, yet?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "I haven't heard anything about it in the underground but if I had to guess then I would say yes he has." Naruto nodded. "Thanks Shikamaru. That will be all." Shikamaru waved bye and left the room. As soon as the door was closed Naruto turned around to look out the window. _The Lightning Country…………Sasuke is too smart to be caught in an obvious place like that. He would go to a place where he has connections………but where would that be? _Naruto thought to himself.

_**Otokagure:**_

Kiba looked at Sasuke as he continued to pet his dog. "So that's everything?" he asked. Sasuke nodded. "If I were you I would take the day off from training and just go have fun. Coming back from the dead may have been a rough experience for Akamaru. We have to make sure that he his stable." Kiba nodded. Yumi had been standing in a corner of the room listening to the whole conversation. "Not to be rude or anything Sasuke but I have seen most of the sights around town, so how do u expect me to relax now that I could be training with Akamaru?" he asked.

Yumi used this chance to speak. "Well Kiba there is a small town not to far from here that is having a fair today and tomorrow. We……I mean you and Akamaru could go there to have a relaxing time." She offered. Kiba smirked. He along with Hinata and Sasuke had caught Yumi's slip up and he intended to follow her up on her offer. "Yumi-chan would you like to come with Akamaru and me to the fair?" he asked. Yumi blushed crimson. "Of course I would if it is ok with Hinata-sama and Lord Otokage to be excused for the day." She said bowing to her masters. Hinata smiled. "Of course you can go Yumi." She assured the girl. Sasuke just shrugged. "What ever."

Yumi smiled. "I will have to go get ready." She told Kiba. "Ok I'll come to get you in an hour. " Kiba responded. Yumi got up and ran out of the room with Hinata following her. Kiba looked at Sasuke and smirked. "Yumi-chan digs me, ya know that." He stated. Sasuke rolled his eyes "Everyone friggin knows she likes you but the real question is: Do you like her or are you just playing with her heart?"

* * *

sorry for the short chapie and cliffie but im suffering from writers block and dont know how i want to continue. drop a review and maybe an idea or two. i'll update asap.


	10. Chapter 10

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 10: Vengeance is a Bitch

AN: Sorry for the late update. I was trying to update earlier this week but work was murder. Please forgive me with a review.

Kiba walked through Otokagure thinking about what Sasuke had just said to him. _"We all know that she likes you but are you seriously interested in her or are you just playing with her heart."_ Kiba had never really thought about Yumi in a romantic way. He did know that she likes him a lot, but he didn't know if he could return those feelings. Kiba looked down at the recently revived Akamaru. "We've been through so much so fast recently haven't boy?" he asked the wolf-dog.

Akamaru barked in reply causing Kiba to smile softly. "I don't know if I'm ready for a serious relationship you know." He continued as he and Akamaru made it to one of the village entrances walking out of Otokagure into the surrounding forest. Kiba climbed onto Akamaru's back as he began bounding through the trees. The pair traveled through the forest in relative silence listening to the ambience of their surroundings until they came to a lake near the mountainous part of the forest.

Kiba hopped off Akamaru's back and stripping to his underwear leapt into the cool refreshing water; seconds later he was joined by the enthusiastic Akamaru. The two of them began splashing around and playing in the water. They played in the lake diving and surfacing frequently strengthening their bodies for a few hours before getting out and relaxing on the bank. Kiba gazed at the sun setting deep in thought, while Akamaru lay next to him with his head on Kiba's lap. Suddenly a breeze picked up in the air causing Akamaru and Kiba to sniff the new scents curiously. "Gunpowder?" Kiba said quizzically right before an explosion knocked him and Akamaru backwards.

Kiba flipped in the air landing on his feet and sliding back a bit with Akamaru landing right next to him in a similar manner. When the dust from the explosion cleared Kiba saw masked three figures. One of them held a container similar to the one Kiba had seen Sasuke put into when he had left to join Orochimaru. "Finally we can capture the Seven-Tailed Beast." The one on the left said. "Now since it's out of the protection of Otokagure and that damned Otokage we should have no problem capturing it" the one on the right added. Bothe the figures who were speaking were female. The figure in the center was silent and stared at Kiba and Akamaru holding the container one-handed behind his back.

"Shut up you crazy bitches and get rid of the kid so we can fucking capture the damn thing." He ordered pointing to Kiba. The girls looked at their leader. "What ever you say Setsuna-sensei" they replied simultaneously. The girls ran at Kiba and Akamaru with incredible speed. If Kiba had been an average ninja than he would have been toast but after going through all of the dangerous A-rank and S-rank missions as a kid all the way till now he had become battle-hardened with all his senses ready for battle at a moments notice. Combine that with Akamaru's skills, talents and experience and you've got a dynamic duo unlike anything else. Kiba dodged the girls' initial attack leaping backwards into the air.

Akamaru took the girls by surprise barreling into them knocking them into each other. "Good job Akamaru" Kiba cried out as he quickly did a few hand seals. He ran and jumped onto Akamaru's back. _I know Sasuke said to lay off the training and fighting till Akamaru recovered but this counts as an exception._ He thought to himself as he finished his jutsu. "Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: Man Beast Clone!" he cried out as a puff of smoke surrounded him and Akamaru. When it cleared two werewolf type creatures* had replaced Kiba and Akamaru. "Holy shit!" Kiba said as he looked at his and Akamaru's new forms. The girls got up and looked from their leader to the creatures. "Setsuna-sensei what do we do? We don't know which on is the Beast and which one is the kid" they asked. The man sighed and dropped the container. "The one that can talk is the kid. I'll handle him you take care of the beast." He instructed.

Kiba's attention turned back to the battle at that statement. "You're gonna try to take me on?" he said confidently. "Alright show me watcha got." he said getting into his stance. He quickly popped a Soldier Pill into his and Akamaru's mouths turning most of their fur a grayish-black color. The mysterious visitors and Kiba had a stare down for a few seconds before the one called Setsuna charged Kiba. The Inuzuka looked at Akamaru who nodded in understanding. "Man-Beast Ultimate Taijutsu: Fang over Fang" he cried at as he and Akamaru spun at faster speeds and higher velocities than they had ever done before towards their opponents.

Setsuna smiled and jumped directly into their attack mimicking their rotation he created his own rotation. When the three combined the direction of his spin cancelled the Kiba and Akamaru's attack by using an opposite direction of the spin on each of them to pass through unharmed**. After passing through Setsuna landed spinning quickly to defend or launch a counter attack, but saw that Kiba and Akamaru had still been spinning. The duo had predicted that he might dodge or evade their attack which is why they continued spiraling.

"Fooled you, didn't we?" Kiba called out from his spiral as he and Akamaru spiraled into the girls who cried out in pain as they were mauled by the attack. Kiba and Akamaru landed back to back with bestial smiles on their faces after the attack was done as the girls unconscious bodies dropped behind them. Setsuna looked at Kiba with murderous intent. "You're strong ill give you that but your overconfidence is your weakness. That and the fact that without the Seven-Tailed beast you couldn't hold your own against a Genin." He stated monotonously. Kiba growled and balled his hands into a fist. "All right then I'll take you on myself. Akamaru stay back!" he ordered sternly as he ran in on all fours towards the man.

Setsuna smirked beneath his mask. _Too easy. _He thought to himself as he quickly started his hand seals. "Not today!" Kiba yelled sliding down he kicked Setsuna in the chest interrupting the jutsu and launching the man into the sky. He leapt up after him and grabbed the man's ankles flipping forwards repeatedly to gain momentum Kiba threw Setsuna down with extreme force and power. Setsuna Had never faced such an opponent and tried to flip to correct his fall but was tackled by Kiba who had preformed and enhanced version of his Spiraling fang. The two men dive bombed into the ground leaving a small crater.

Kiba got up panting as he felt the effects of the soldier pill wearing off. _Shit. It's wearing off faster than normal. This new form must have burned through it faster because I haven't used this type of chakra before. _Kiba thought to himself as his fur returned to normal. In a puff of smoke his body returned to normal and he fell to one knee panting heavily. Akamaru ran up to him still transformed and whined in concern. Kiba pet Akamaru's head and scratched his fur. "It's ok boy. I'm alright just out of chakra." He said reassuringly. There was a rumble from the crater as Setsuna got up and walked out looking as if the attack had done nothing to him. "You have talent but you should focus on learning how to fight your battles. Walk on your own two feet not the Beast's four feet." He said to Kiba as he walked over to his two students and picked them up in one arm.

Setsuna then walked over to the container and picked it up with his other arm. "I'll let you live for now, but heed my words. We will return and next time we wont hold back." He finished and as instantly as the trio appeared they were gone. Kiba sat back and stared into the sky. His mind was racing at what had just happened and what the man, Setsuna had said to him. "Come on Akamaru; let's go back to the village. We have to tell Sasuke about this." Akamaru barked in reply transforming back to normal. Kiba got on Akamaru's back and the two began their return back to Otokagure.

**Otokagure a few hours later**

Sasuke sat at his desk with his hands clasped together beneath his chin deep in thought. "If what you are saying is true then it wasn't only the Akatsuki who were trying to capture the Tailed-Beast." Sasuke mused. Kiba nodded as doctors examined his and Akamaru's physical, mental, and chakra conditions. Sasuke looked towards Suigetsu and then to Hinata. "Tomorrow when you go to the fair I'll have Suigetsu and his teammates shadow you for Yumi, Akamaru, and your protection. I don't want a fight to break out while you and Akamaru are still recovering. Kiba nodded in acceptance even though he didn't like it. He'd rather be on his own with Yumi than to have an escort or guard around them.

Sasuke nodded. I will discuss this event and what you have told me with the village council." Sasuke stated as he wrote some things down. "For now get some R&R and I'll see you in the morning before you and Yumi leave." He finished dismissing Kiba. After Kiba left the room Sasuke turned to Hinata. "Hinata I need to speak with Suigetsu and the others alone. Can you give us some privacy?" he asked. Hinata nodded and kissed Sasuke quickly before leaving the room. "So what do you think of this Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked the swordsman. Suigetsu shrugged. "I think we should keep the Seven-Tailed Beast under lock and key until we figure out who this new group is and what their motives are."

Karin shook her head. "You baka, you know that Inuzuka kid would never agree to that." Sasuke nodded. "We need information. Suigetsu, gather the best tracking team we have and see if they can follow the group that attacked Kiba. Suigetsu nodded and liquefied himself away. "Karin I'll need you to use your ability to see what other Tailed-Beasts are out there that could be captured." Sasuke instructed.

Karin nodded "That will take some time Otokage-sama. Even with the sages help and the power enhancement from the Room of Meditation." She replied. Sasuke nodded "I know which is why you better get started soon." Karin nodded again and left the room leaving Sasuke alone. _Not only must I worry about Naruto but now a mysterious group is after Kiba's pet. This is not what I signed up for when I became Otokage. _Sasuke thought to himself before getting up and leaving his office.

**Otokagure Next Day**

As the sun shone through her window, Yumi woke up enthusiastically. "Today is the day I go to the fair with Kiba-kun" she said happily to herself. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth and hair, then ran back to her room to pick out the perfect outfit. She opened her wardrobe and rummaged through her clothes for a comfy, stylish, attractive, and cute outfit. In the end she decided to go with a white skirt with flower designs along the lower rim, a mesh undershirt covered by a blue t-shirt, a small light blue button up jacket and sandals. She put in two stud earrings in each ear and her favorite necklace with a wolf charm on it.

After applying light make-up and making sure she looked neat Yumi went to the kitchen to oversee the other maids and servants prepare their leaders' breakfast, making sure not to get her outfit dirty or messed-up. About an hour or so later Sasuke and Hinata came down for breakfast; soon followed by Tenten and Neji. Yumi greeted them all respectfully and they replied back. At Hinata's request Yumi joined the four of them for breakfast eating little because she was so nervous. After breakfast was finished and everything was cleared away Hinata, Yumi, and Tenten went to the Living room area and sat on the couches.

They began talking about girl things, giggling and laughing frequently. Neji and Sasuke had left to spar with each other before breakfast was over leaving Kiba the only one who hadn't yet appeared that morning. It was around half past noon when Kiba and Akamaru did appear. Kiba was wearing a pair of stylish khaki pants, a grey shirt with the Inuzuka clan symbol on the back and his trademark coat. "Ohayo Yumi-chan." "Ohayo Hina-chan." "Ohayo Tenten." He greeted each of the girls individually smiling brightly. They each returned his greeting. Kiba looked at Yumi and smiled. "So Yumi-chan you ready for a good time?" he asked. Yumi blushed and nodded silently. "Alright then lets go." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her up off the couch. The pair left with Akamaru following them. "Have fun you two" Tenten called out as they left.

Yumi and Kiba walked out Sasuke home and down the streets of the village for a while in silence. "Hey Yumi-chan" Kiba called out. Yumi turned her head to look at him. "Hm?" she replied Kiba smiled "Wanna make this trip more exciting?" he asked. Yumi blushed as ideas and thoughts of how the trip could be exciting ran through her mind. "H-h-h-how so Kiba-kun" she stammered. Kiba chuckled and lifted her onto Akamaru's back before jumping on with her. "Keep your wrapped arms around me so you don't fall off" he told her as Akamaru bounded off. Yumi pressed her self against Kiba's back holding onto him as if she were in a dream.

She loved the way his abs felt beneath his shirt. Kiba smiled as they raced out the village towards the fair. They arrive in about fourty-five minutes. Jumping off Akamaru and helping Yumi down Kiba and his two companions walked to the ticket booth. Kiba got him and Yumi all day passes and the two of them joined in the festivities. The day was mostly uneventful except for Akamaru chasing after people's food and Kiba performing basic jutsu for a small crowd of children. They had lunch around four o'clock. Soon the sun started to set and Kiba decided to try his hand at one of the games to win a prize for Yumi. He won her a giant plush wolf doll and a panda. The fair lasted till dark and was nearing its finale. Kiba, Yumi, and Akamaru were walking to the center stage where the finale of fireworks and performances was going to be held when suddenly they were surrounded by a group of men.

Kiba looked at all of them counting thirteen in all. "What do you want" he asked them challengingly. Yumi moved closer to Kiba holding onto him looking at the men fearfully. "We're here for revenge. You killed my brother so in return I think we'll take your little girlfriend and your life!" the man in the middle exclaimed taking out a great jagged sword from his back. Kiba recognized the sword as the one that the bounty hunter had used against him two days ago. He picked up Yumi and leapt back avoiding the blade. Placing Yumi on top of Akamaru Kiba turned towards the men squaring off against them. "Akamaru get Yumi out of here." He commanded slapping Akamaru's hindquarters.

The wolf-dog barked and bounded off. "After them you nitwits." The leader cried out brandishing his sword. Six of the men ran off after them only to have their path blocked by Kiba. "If you want to get to her then you have to go through Me." He told them glaring angrily at the men. They chuckled darkly and rushed the young man. "Gladly!" they cried jumping at him. Kiba jumped into the fry lashing out with his claws. Eviscerating and ripping into his opponents. No matter how many wounds he inflicted the six men seem to recover instantaneously and jump back at him. During his scuffle with them the remaining seven men chased off after Yumi.

They were stopped by none other than Suigetsu's team. "Its not fun to pick on our friends you know." Suigetsu stated drawing out both his swords. The leader sized up Suigetsu and smiled. "So you're one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist." He said holding his own blade at ready. "So am I. And once I defeat you I'll take both those blades for myself!" he announced charging swiftly towards the white-haired ninja. The two swordsmen engaged in battle sending small shockwaves from there swords with each clash. The remainder of the group also engaged in combat. One of the thugs managed to sneak away from the group and chase after Yumi and Akamaru.

Yumi and Akamaru made it out of the town to a small clearing in the woods. Yumi sat down against a tree breathing heavily. "Are we safe Akamaru" she asked the canine. Akamaru stood in front of her sideways ears perked and senses at the ready for anything and gave a low growl in reply. The thug who had followed them came into the clearing smiling. He chuckled darkly as he advanced towards the two. Akamaru growled a warning at the man who continued his advance. When the man was within striking distance Akamaru leapt at him claws out fangs exposed and was caught in the man's powerful arms and thrown against a nearby tree.

He yelped in pain and got back up charging into the man. The thug caught Akamaru by the jaws and began to wrestle with the dog in the grass. As the two of them tumbled neither of them noticed Yumi being abducted and put into a strange cylindrical container. Akamaru overpowered the man and clamped his teeth around the man's jugular ripping out the throat. The man let out a few gurgling gasp before dying. Akamaru looked around for Yumi and was shocked to find her scent mixed with that of the one of people that had attacked him yesterday. Turning back to the town Akamaru bounded as fast as he could. He needed to tell Kiba of Yumi's abduction.

Suigetsu and the Leader of the thugs were still going back and forth with their swords. Neither one let up or gave any mercy. They had each inflicted minor wounds on each other and were each looking to finish the fight with a killing blow. Suigetsu's team had already dispatched of the other thugs; and now watched their leader fight, cheering him on. "Go on Suigetsu-sensei. Knock him out." Kuma, the youngest member of his team cheered. "Yea, get him Sensei" Kiko added. Suigetsu smiled and pushed the man away e\then charged in letting out a flurry of strikes. The thug could barely keep up with Suigetsu. Suigetsu feinted to the right and attacked from the left cleaving the man's arm clean off from the shoulder down. The thug screamed in agony and dropped his sword quickly covering the stump to stop the blood flow. He glared at Suigetsu and picked up his sword. "This isn't over!" he exclaimed before running away.

Suigetsu and his team watched the man run and went over to where Kiba had been fighting. The Inuzuka male had figured out that the group had been constantly healing themselves in a daisy chain fashion and opted to focus on killing the men one at a time. He was down to the last one who had absorbed the remains of his fallen comrades making his healing prowess more than the human body could handle. Kiba knew from listening to Hinata, Sakura, Tsunade, and other medical nin that the human body's cells could take only so much stress and using that knowledge to his advantage he forced the mans regeneration to its limits.

Soon the thug started to deteriorate from his own medical jutsu. When he died the man was just a slimy puddle of green sludge. Kiba fell to one knee exhausted after the long fight. Suigetsu and his team came up to him a few minutes later. "What the hell. Thought you were supposed to be our guard?" Kiba said with a slight angry smile. Suigetsu pulled him to his feet. "Sorry bout that but we got caught up by the others." He replied smiling back. "Where's Yumi?" they both asked at the same time. "I thought she was with you!" they answered simultaneously.

Kiba looked at Suigetsu with a serious look. "Didn't Akamaru and Yumi go past you guys?" he asked. Suigetsu nodded "Yes but then they ran off. I assumed Akamaru was going back to you." Kiba swore under his breath and looked around. They hadn't caused that much of a commotion as the finale of the fair ended. Kiba looked down the road. "Here comes Akamaru but I don't smell or sense Yumi with him." He announced. Akamaru bounded up to his master and began barking and growling madly. "Slow down boy. What happened? Kiba listened intently and rose after Akamaru was done. "What did he say?" Suigetsu asked. Kiba looked into Suigetsu's eyes. "She was taken by the group that attacked me and Akamaru yesterday." Suigetsu sighed. "Damn it. Sasuke's gonna be pissed." He stated. Kiba looked at the moon and howled "Yuuuuuuummmiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

**Elsewhere**

Yumi didn't know where she was but could feel a strange energy around her. She could hear the muffled speech of people outside. She was scared and wanted to leave but couldn't escape the container she was trapped in. "Kiba-kun save me." She whispered to herself as she fell unconscious.

Setsuna looked at the container and then at his too students. "Good job." With her in our clutches the boy will have to give up the tailed beast for her life. And if he doesn't then her transformation will be a great asset to our group. The girls giggled to each other. "Vengeance is a bitch and so are we." They laughed simultaneously.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the Hiatus but I'm back and will be trying to update regularly each week. If you haven't already checked out my other stories _Pride of a Warrior, Quest of Restoration,_ or_ When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child _please read them and review.

Next Update: Quest of Restoration

* Kiba and Akamaru's new appearance resembles that of Jon Talbain from the DarkStalker Series

** If you can't visualize this clearly think of it like three gears, two on the side and one in the middle. Setsuna is the middle gear. His revolution cancels that of Akamaru and Kiba's because he's spinning in the manner that allows him to roll through them.


	11. Chapter 11

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 11: Vengeance Breeds Vengeance

A/N: Okay dokes I got my schedule and everything fixed finally this means weekly updates. I might stop _Quest of Restoration_ and _Pride of a Warrior _though. Here's a double update and two chapters for my readers.

**Otokagure**

*Thwack*

*splosh*

"GOD DAMNIT SUIGETSU!" Sasuke exclaimed, Sharingan blazing. The three tomoe were swirling madly in his eyes and the curse seal had started to leak out spreading its marks across Sasuke's face. When the young leader had heard the news of the events that had transpired at the fair he was absolutely livid. In his anger he punched away the top half of Suigetsu's face. Suigetsu smiled sheepishly as he reformed.

"Jeeez, calm down a bit Sasuke. I know things look bad but my team is tracking down the ones who abducted Yumi along with Kiba and Akamaru." He explained. This statement caused Sasuke's curse mark to fully open as the markings covered his whole body Sasuke drew his sword and began slashing at Suigetsu, who stood unflinching and regenerated every cut. "You. Stupid. Piece. Of. Shit." Sasuke grunted with each slash.

Hinata had been sitting quietly during the whole ordeal. Her concern for Yumi had kept her silent. "Suigetsu-kun, did you not think that your team and Kiba-kun might be going into a trap?" she asked quietly. Suigetsu looked at her and grinned broadly as Sasuke continued slashing his body. "Of course I did Hina-sama which is why I sent them." He replied.

Sasuke stopped slashing at Suigetsu and sighed sheathing his sword. "Suigetsu I hate you." He said monotonously. Suigetsu smiled at his leader "and you're going to kill me one of these days right?" he asked as if they he had heard this before. Sasuke grunted. "Bring them all back alive." The Otokage commanded. Suigetsu did a two finger salute. "Already on it fearless leader." He replied. His body splashed onto the ground as the chakra keeping the clone solid ran out. Sasuke sat at his desk and placing his hands together rested his forehead on his knuckles. "I hate it when he does that."

**Forest Surrounding Otokagure**

Kiba, Akamaru, Suigetsu, Kuma, Kiko, and Kana were hot on the trail of Setsuna and his team. Kiba let out a deep growl as they leapt through the trees in the darkness of the night. "I'm going to rip his head off." He muttered under his breath. Suigetsu glared at him seriously. "You are going to refrain from fighting. The only reason I'm even allowing you to come with us is because you and Akamaru can track them a lot easier than we could." He stated. Kiba grunted and stayed silent. "I'm serious Kiba. From what you told us you couldn't even hurt this Setsuna character. WE were sent as yours and Yumi-chan's guards and we will guard you even if it means restraining you."

Kiba gave Suigetsu a death glare. "You did a right fucking job of guarding her you prick; she got captured under your fucking protection. I'll stick with my own way of saving her." Kiba stated defiantly. "Let's go Akamaru." He commanded as he and the wolf-hound bound farther ahead of the group. "Suigetsu-sensei; are you really going to let him go ahead like that?" Kuma asked. Suigetsu nodded and smiled. "I saw it in his eyes, the burning desire to save her. Not because she's a hostage or because she's his friend but because he truly does care about her."

_Hold on Yumi-chan. I'm coming_

**Forest Clearing**

Setsuna stopped walking and looked at his two students. "Carolyn, Caroline. Take the container and keep going. It's seems we are being followed faster than I thought. The girl hasn't had time to start the transformation. I will hold off our pursuers while you keep going." He instructed as he removed his cloak along with the container and handed them the items. The two girls looked at each other and nodded before running off with the container set between them. "Well now lets get things started" Setsuna said as he started a series of hand signs.

**Forest**

Akamaru and Kiba had moved farther ahead of Suigetsu's team but, not as far as so they couldn't still be followed. "They have spilt up" Kiba called back to Suigetsu. "The closest scent is Setsuna's. He's ahead of us in -" Kiba was cut off as a tower of earth slammed into him from beneath. "Kiba!" Suigetsu cried out. "Spilt up and flank him. I'll take care of Kiba" Suigetsu instructed his team. They acknowledged his order with silent nods before speeding forwards towards the clearing. Akamaru, who had jumped to the forest floor when Kiba was attacked, was already sniffing out his master's body. Suigetsu landed on the ground and followed Akamaru. "Kiba, you better not die." Suigetsu said to himself.

**Forest Clearing**

Setsuna could sense the three Genin as they hid in the surrounding forest trying to a pathetic flanking maneuver. "Come on out children. There's no point in trying to hide. I already know you're there." He stated simply. Suddenly the air was filled with whistling noises as kunai knives and shuriken stars sped towards Setsuna. He smirked and drew two bowie knives deflecting the incoming projectiles and expertly redirecting a few of them back into the trees. The ground beneath him cracked open as a fist came out from beneath him. Setsuna gasped at the unexpected strategy and leapt back just in time to avoid the uppercut.

Kiko smiled and spun his body around lashing out at Setsuna with a kick aimed at the man's face. Setsuna grunted and leaned back avoiding the kick. "Surprise!" a voice called out form behind him. Setsuna's eyes widened as a kick hit him in the back launching him upwards a bit where he was instantly knocked down by an ax-heel kick from Kiko. Setsuna landed on his feet recovering from the attack he looked at Kuma and Kiko and smiled. "Impressive. Making shadow clones in the trees and masking your chakra so you could get close to me." Kiko and Kuma kept their eyes on Setsuna as they each drew a kunai knife.

Setsuna rotated his shoulder and in a flash closed the small distance between him and the boys slashing at them with his knives. The two of them guarded with their own blades and smirked as they grabbed Setsuna's arms with their free hands. "Now Kana!" they yelled in unison as they went in separate directions pulling the man's arms out. There was a whooshing sound as Kana ran from the forest and rushed at Setsuna attacking his exposed abdomen with a flurry of kunai stabs and punches before spinning low and kicking upwards. Kiko and Kuma had released Setsuna's arms when Kana had started her attack. She was the fastest among them and they relied on her quick guerilla attacks in many fights. Setsuna was once again launched into the air but higher than before.

Kana jumped after him continually kicking the man in his chest making him fly higher. "Shadow Leaf Dance" She cried out quickly appearing behind her airborne opponent. Setsuna felt strong thing wires wrap around his body binding his arms to his sides. Kana placed her arms as far as they could reach around his body and started a spiraling dive-bomb back to the ground. "Priiiiiiiimarrrrrrrry" She called out as the plummeted to the earth.

*BOOM*

"LOTUS!" she exclaimed upon impact. Kiko and Kuma cheered as their plan came to fruition. "All our training paid off. We really pulled of 'Delta Attack Formation' technique" Kuma exclaimed as he jumped around. Kiko had run to Kana's side. Doing the Primary Lotus always left the user temporarily weakened. "We may have pulled it off but we are far from winning this fight." Kana stated. Kuma became serious. "Yea I know. Its strange. This guy is supposed to be really strong but he got hit by our technique like it was-"

*thwack*

*smack*

*crack*

*thump*

Kuma flew across the ground into a tree breaking his left arm upon impact. Kiko and Kana looked at where Setsuna stood. "I underestimated you Genin. I wont make the same mistake again." He said with emotionless eyes as he charged towards the two remaining ninja. Kiko tried to rise up but was to slow. Setsuna kicked out at the boy connecting with his chest. Kiko let out a cough of blood as three of his ribs broke. Setsuna didn't stop there he continued kicking the child while he was in the air before violently kicking him into the ground face first. "Heaven's Heel: Death's Shadow Kick" he stated simply as Kiko's body twitched violently at his feet. Kana watched helplessly in horror as Setsuna turned his sights to her. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Please…don't kill me…… I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she exclaimed. Setsuna's emotionless eyes stared down at her as he raised one of his bowie knives. Without a word he sliced down at the unprotected child. Kana closed her eyes in fright.

*CLANG*

The sound of steel on steel caused Kana to peek up at her savior. "Suigetsu-sensei!" she cried out happily tears still falling. Suigetsu glared into Setsuna's emotionless eyes with a look of pure hatred. "You attacked my students, you threatened to kill them, and you would go so far as to attack an unarmed defenseless little girl!" He yelled pushing Setsuna back across the clearing. "I will KILL YOU!" he exclaimed drawing his Guillotine Blade and taking the covering off of the Sharkskin. Setsuna twirled his two bowie knives getting a better handle on them. Kiba landed next to Kana holding Kiko and Kuma underneath each arm.

Akamaru was next to her on her other side growling at Setsuna. "Kiba," Suigetsu stated softly. "Take Kana and the others back to the village for me. They need medical treatment." Kiba opened his mouth to protest. "Kiba!" Suigetsu exclaimed keeping his eyes on Setsuna. "Think of the matter at hand. We cant rescue Yumi in the condition those children are in. I'll keep Setsuna busy. You need to alert Sasuke of the situation. Things have gotten intense. Tell him that I said 'The doom of gloom needs to bloom'. He'll know what to do." Suigetsu instructed. Kiba nodded and place Kana on Akamaru's back. "Don't die before we get back." He said before bounding off into the forest. Setsuna watched them go off and raised his knives to a ready stance holding one close to him and the other farther out. "So then, shall we get started then Suigetsu." He stated starting into the young mans hate-filled eyes. Suigetsu glared at Setsuna and twirled his swords. "Lets dance!" he cried and the two men charged each other.

**Abandoned shack**

Carolyn and Caroline had made it to the shack that was designated as their temporary hideout. Placing the container in the center of the ground they slumped tiredly to the ground their backs against the wall. "Setsuna-sensei is late, Carolyn" Caroline told her twin. Carolyn took off her mask and looked at her sister. "I know Caroline. I'm starting to get worried." She said with a concern in her voice. Caroline wrapped her arms around Carolyn and hugged her sister close to her body taking off her own mask. "Don't worry, He'll be fine. No one can beat Setsuna-sensei." She said reassuringly as she trailed her fingers through Carolyn's dark hair. "I'm tired Caroline." Carolyn said sleepily. Caroline smiled and kissed her sisters brow. "Then sleep dear sister. I'll guard over you." She said softly. Carolyn smiled and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep her body melted and fused into her sister's body.

**Otokagure**

Sasuke paced his bedroom back and forth. There still had been no word from Suigetsu about how the progress of rescuing Yumi had been going. Hinata was sleeping in the bed stirring slightly. Sasuke looked at her and smiled softly. _She's so beautiful and innocent-looking right now. All the worries of being awake mean nothing when you're asleep. We definitely have to find Yumi-chan. It will make Hinata happy to have her friend safe at home._ Sasuke thought to himself as he stared out the window.

**Forest Clearing**

*clang*

*clash*

*swoosh*

The sound of the wind cutting from a near miss caused Setsuna to jump back away from Suigetsu. "For blades of that size you wield them quite nimbly and efficiently" he commented. Suigetsu smirked. "Idle chit-chat and flattery won't save your life but thank you. I take pride in my swordsmanship." He replied getting back into his stance. Setsuna got his knives ready and breathed out. _It doesn't seem as if he has any ninjutsu or genjutsu. He seems to rely on his sword skill and Taijutsu. If only I could drop my blades. I'd have a chance to use my own jutsu against him, but if I drop them then I have no way to parry or counter his swords._ "Get your head in the game SETSUNA!" Suigetsu yelled as he rushed the distracted ninja.

Setsuna blocked the strike and closed in slashing at Suigetsu's neck. The Sound Ninja saw the attack and letting go of the Sharkskin he grabbed Setsuna's arm turning with the direction of the slash Suigetsu used the momentum to throw Setsuna across the clearing. Setsuna flipped in the air and smiled throwing his knives towards Suigetsu who deflected them with his Guillotine Blade. AS he landed Setsuna quickly did a flurry of hand signs. "Doton: Earth Spike Jutsu!" he cried out sending a stream of spikes from the ground towards Suigetsu. Suigetsu's eyes widened and he leapt out the way grabbing Sharkskin and yanking it out of the ground. Setsuna laughed. "You have no ninjutsu or genjutsu do yo-" he was interrupted by a slash from Suigetsu's sword.

"I told you already 'idle chit-chat wont save your life'" he said as he continued slashing at Setsuna who had blocked Sharkskin with his arm and had some of his flesh torn away. He glared at Suigetsu and then at his damaged arm. "Doing hang signs will be harder now, wont it?" Suigetsu said as he started attacking again. Setsuna dodged as many strikes as he could but was nicked and cut in many places on his body. "And as for ninjutsu, try this on for size!" Suigetsu announced throwing his sword into the air as he started a complex flow of hand signs. "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu" He cried out as a dragon shaped form of pure water materialized in mid-air. Setsuna knew that the water dragon jutsu took a lot of hand signs to complete and started and counter jutsu.

"Doton: Earth Dragon Jutsu" he announced as a dragon shaped section of earth formed itself. The two jutsu collided with each other making the ground muddy and damp. Setsuna was breathing heavily as was Suigetsu. _Shit. My body's dehydrating faster cause of that damn jutsu._ Suigetsu's swords fell point down into the muddy earth in between the two ninja. They continued to stare at each other until Suigetsu fell to his knees. Setsuna smirked slightly and turned around intending to escape. "Gotcha!" Suigetsu yelled as he sprang forward grabbing the guillotine blade and slashing at Setsuna's unprotected back. Setsuna yelled in pain as a deep cut was made from the bottom of his left hip to the top of his right shoulder. _If Suigetsu had been faster and gotten closer I would have been cleaved in two. _He thought to himself as he stumbled forward. Suigetsu gasped and dropped his sword as he felt his body start to liquefy. "Shit I gotta conserve my chakra" he muttered under his breath. Setsuna struggled to stand as he crawled towards the forest. As Suigetsu watched him escape all he could say was "This…isn't…ovvveeerr…" before passing out

**Abandoned shack**

Caroline stayed awake through the night and was awake when Setsuna crashed through the door bleeding profusely. "Setsuna-sensei!" she screamed rushing to his side. "Carolyn! Wake up!" she yelled as she cradled Setsuna's head on her lap. The container in the center of the room, which had changed from a pale wooden hue to charred wood, had started to smoke unbeknownst to the trio of ninja.

**Otokagure Infirmary**

Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and Tenten looked down at Suigetsu and his team from the observation window. Suigetsu, Kuma, and Kiko had been in critical condition and were still being treated. Suigetsu had to rebuild his body after draining his chakra and water deposits. Kuma had numerous fractures on his ribs and his left arm was broken in multiple places. It was Kiko though who was by far in the worst condition. After being hit by Setsuna's Taijutsu, Kiko's body had internal bleeding and damage. The doctors had given him a very slim chance of survival. Kana who had just exhausted her body was now resting in her room. She had cried herself to sleep for being weak.

Hinata had been by her side the entire time comforting her; she knew what it felt like to think you were worthless. Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "It will take some time for them to recover. Time we don't have if we want to save Yumi." Sasuke said as he walked down the hall. Kiba ran to catch up with the raven haired man. "Sasuke what about what Suigetsu had said; 'the doom of gloom needs to bloom'? What did he mean by that?" Kiba asked. Sasuke smirked. "Don't worry about that. Gloom will find out where Setsuna took Yumi and when he does they'll wish they hadn't met with Otokagure." He said with a sadistically evil grin.

* * *

A/N: well there it is the extra long chapter. Review this one and the other one. I'd like to have some honest feedback on how my story is going.


	12. Chapter 12

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 12: Gloom's Doom has Bloomed

**WARNING: This Chapter contains birth, lemon, and loli and also in some ways a tentacle rape scene. If any of these things offend you then don't read the chapter. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**A/N: I'm not saying I condone rape or loli but it is in the story so again I'm warning you; if you do not like loli or rape then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.**

**Setsuna's Hideout**

Setsuna lay on his chest with his eyes closed, breathing heavily in pain as Carolyn and Caroline treated the sword wound on his back. "Setsuna-sama…" Carolyn said sadly as she stitched the gash. Caroline had already cleaned Setsuna's other wounds and bandaged them. Her sister wouldn't let her help dress the back wound so as she finished up she sat on the other side of their leader and stared silently as Carolyn went to work. Neither girl was knowledgeable in medical ninjutsu but, they had self-taught themselves how to treat wounds without the aid of jutsu. Carolyn finished the stitching and began wrapping the wound in bandages when her sister stood and looked out the window. The two of them had been working since the early morning and it was now the afternoon. "I'm going to go gather fresh herbs and water for Setsuna-sensei." Caroline said to her sister.

Carolyn was silent and just kept running her hand through Setsuna's silver-white hair. Caroline sighed and kissed her sisters brow before leaving the shack. She had only walked a few steps when and odd little creature popped out the ground in front of her blocking her path. It was a bipedal creature with two stubby arms coming out its sides. Its big red lips were slightly and a sweet-smelling substance oozed from its mouth. Its eyes were slits and it looked as though there was a plant growing from atop its head. "Gloom?" it said as it sniffed the air. Caroline looked at it confused. "Gloom?" she asked it curiously. "I suppose I do feel a bit down and gloomy." She said as she lowered her head.

"Gloom. Gloom. Gloom." The creature said happily. Caroline looked at it and grimaced. "Gloom, is that all you can say?!" she exclaimed. The creature looked at her and suddenly its slit-like eyes opened into a menacing glare. "Gloom. Gloom. Gloom. Gloom. Gloom and Doom." It thundered in a deep demonic voice as its body started to shake violently. Caroline's eyes opened wide and she leapt back getting into her fighting stance. "Shit, I have to keep it away from Setsuna-sensei." She said aloud to herself glancing back at the shack where her master lay.

The creature started growling as its body expanded to a humanoid shape. Muscles began to bulge as it continued to grow. The plant on its head began to spread out forming a type of clothing around Gloom's naked body. Caroline jumped at Gloom "Like I'm just going to LET you finish your transformation." She cried out as she aimed a kick at Gloom's face. The hit connected but when it did her leg was instantly wrapped in thorny vines. The vines continued to travel up her leg towards her skirt scratching her along the way until she cut the vines with her kunai and leapt back. Gloom chuckled as he finished his transformation.

Caroline looked at his new form and gasped. Gloom was the most beautiful she had ever seen. His "skin" was a gorgeous shade of pale emerald. His face was handsome and his spiky "hair" had a sheen that almost made her swoon. His chuckle was elegant and his "clothes" consisted of pale red "pants"with slashes of white and a white sleeveless vest with a green collar he had popped up. His sinewy muscles complimented his body perfectly from his pectorals to his biceps to triceps and abs. His feet were in the shape of fancy looking shoes.

"Well now, it seems you are one of the people that I'm after." He said casually. His tone and mannerism of speech was that of an educated scholar. His voice was smooth and sexy adding to his attractiveness. Caroline felt herself become dizzy as she continued to stare at Gloom. He smiled and grew a rose from his palm sniffing it pleasantly. "Just give me the girl and I'll spare your innocence and your life." He told her. Caroline shook her head trying to focus and ran towards Gloom who frowned and dodged her punch. Caroline swept out a kick which thudded against her opponent's abs but like before vines grew from the spot and trailed up her leg.

This time though gloom grabbed her arms to stop her from cutting the vines. "I gave you a chance, now you will suffer. Your innocent blood will feed my body and prolong my life." He told her, all the smoothness from his voice gone. Caroline winced as the vines continued to crawl up her legs. They had reached her thigh and continued climbing higher when she smirked. "Blades of Blood!" she yelled. Her blood glowed bright red and streaked out at Gloom slicing strait through him and his vines. Caroline fell to the ground landing on her feet she looked at the sliced and diced Gloom who was regenerating his fallen limbs. "My innocence was taken from me long ago" she said as her wounds healed themselves and her eyes turned dark red.

She bared her teeth some of which had grown into fangs. Her nails had sharpened and so had her features making her look slightly older and more menacing. She rushed forward slashing at Gloom who grew a shield from his arm blocking her attack. His other arm transformed into a blade which he used to counter slash at the female. Caroline dodged the slash and jumped spin kicking gloom in the face. A thick branch launched itself from his chest wrapping around Caroline squeezing her tightly. Caroline let out a scream of pain as she struggled against the branch.

Gloom smiled and continued squeezing. "If your innocence is gone then I'll just kill you and drain your blood anyways. It wont extend my life as long innocent blood would, but beggars can't be choosers." He replied "Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!" a cry came out from behind him. Gloom was slashed in half as Carolyn sliced through him. Caroline dropped to the ground coughing. "Caroline, are you alright?" her sister asked. She looked up and nodded. Both girls had already released portions of their power and stood side by side staring down Gloom who had already regenerated.

The man-plant glared at the sisters with death in his eyes. "It seems I can't hold back anymore." He said to them. "Then neither will we" the sisters replied in unison as Carolyn glowed dark red and fused into her sister's body. The twin's body glowed red as they began to transform. Gloom took this chance to do his own transformation. His eyes turned pure whit as he started to expand. Two thorns erupted from his shoulders as his muscles grew his hands became more claw-like and thorny and thorns erupted from his forearms and shins.

His "clothing" disappeared, melting into his body and as he finished his transformation his new form had no resemblance at all to what he had been before; in his place stood a green hulking horned creature. His muscle and sinew bulging tightly against his skin for now he was more organic than plant-like. He had no genitals as he stood eight and a half feet tall fully nude. Gloom bellowed a roar to the sky. "Doom, doom, gloom is now doom." He said in a deep voice. The twins had finished their own transformation and in front of Doom now stood a young woman with wings sprouted from the middle of her back and top of her shoulders which had wrapped around her waist and chest. She had black hair with streak of it being a dark blood red. Her flawlessly pale skin and dark burgundy eyes made her look astoundingly beautiful.

Caroline looked at Doom. "Lets do this then, sweetheart." Hers and Carolyn's voice said together as she spread her wings and flew towards the beast. She was wearing a two piece outfit covering only her private areas. As she neared she let out a screech sending sonic waves of energy at Doom. The shockwaves blasted a hole through his chest which instantly started to regenerate. He swung out at Carolyn with his fist who nimbly avoided the attack. Doom smirked as he had been expecting her to dodge and launched spikes from his arms at her airborne form.

Carolyn gasped in pain as the spikes pierced through her wings and body. She plummeted to the ground. She land crashed below and twitched in pain as Doom swiftly closed in on her. His hulking formed deceiving his speed as he punched her deeper into the ground with his massive fist. She let out a torrent of blood at the impact. Raising her hand she focused her chakra to the blood. "Blood Needle Jutsu!" she cried sending thousands of senbon shaped needles of blood at Doom's face. The beast yelled in agony as the blood needles pierced his eyes blinding him. Carolyn rolled back and leapt at Doom condensing the remaining blood into a sphere. "Blood Bomb Jutsu!" she stated as she forced the orb into Doom's gut. It exploded causing both combatants to fly back away from each other.

Carolyn's wings which had healed opened righting her in form in the air. Doom slid across the ground. He was missing the bottom half of his body and had sent roots into the ground drawing nutrients from the soil. Carolyn watched in amazement as the surrounding foliage began to wither and die. _So he can only regenerate for as much organic and plant material as he has stored in his body._ She thought to herself as she formulated a plan. Dooms legs grew out the ground as he stood and glared at Carolyn who had started cutting her arms, legs and abdomen. Blood oozed from the wounds into the ground soaking. He chuckled and rushed at her. "You think I'm going to give you time to bleed out your next attack?!" he asked as he barreled into her.

There was a splashing sound as the blood clone splattered over his face. Doom's tongue instinctively swept out over his face lapping up all the blood. "You're just giving me more power!" he stated boldly as he looked around for his prey. "Come out so I can eat you. It will only hurt a lot for a few seconds" he called out to the surrounding darkness. Suddenly he was hit with droplets of blood and looked up to see Carolyn bleeding herself down on him. The monster smiled and opened his mouth drinking in the droplets of blood. "Yes! More, more. Give me more!" he cried and as if on command a torrent of blood suddenly filled his mouth. He began swallowing as fast as he could but the blood was coming to fast. He began drowning in it.

He closed his mouth unable to swallow and was showered in the blood. "What are you doing you crazy bitch?!" he exclaimed as he tried to move he felt a burning in his gut and suddenly spikes of blood erupted from his body. Carolyn rose out of one of the spikes and smiled at him breathing heavily. "Die Monster" she said as she back flipped into the air. "Blood Funnel." She cried out as the blood that had soaked into the ground wrapped itself around Doom. "Blood Blender!" she exclaimed and the spikes of blood which still protruded from Doom's body began to rotate clock-wise as the funnel rotated counter clock-wise. "Nooooooo" Doom screamed in agony as his body was blended in the funnel.

When the spinning finished and the bloodbath ended all that was left of Doom was as a rotten seed, which soon disintegrated into the air. Carolyn dropped to her knees and threw up violently. She spread her legs and began pushing her muscles. She ripped off her panties and her womanhood began expanding as a head appeared. "God damn it!" she cried out as she continued pushing. As the birth continued Carolyn's features started returning to normal. She kept at it pushing out the baby. With one final scream she pushed the baby out, along with a torrent of blood. Carolyn collapsed with fatigue, breathing heavily.

The baby crawled to the middle of the bloodstained field and began glowing burgundy as gargantuan amounts of blood was absorbed into its body. The baby's body started to grow and age at an accelerated rate. When all the blood was absorbed the now teenage body dropped to the ground landing on her feet Caroline looked around and sighed. "I hate having to go through that every time we release our full power." She said as she walked over to Carolyn. Her sister was still lying down. "You think I like giving birth so much?!" she exclaimed "This isn't a picnic lunch for me either sister." She said as she stood up.

Both girls were completely naked and sighed as they walked back to the shack where they had extra clothes stored. When they arrived they saw at gaping hole in the front of the shack "Setsuna-sensei!" they cried out running into the shack. They looked around and saw their leader sitting with his back to the wall. He looked at them and cocked an eyebrow "Why the fuck are you naked? What the fucked happened? And where the fuck is the girl?" he asked all at once. The twins looked around and saw that Yumi was indeed gone and the container that held her was smashed to bits. "Um well you see…" Caroline started. "It's a long story Setsuna-sensei." Carolyn finished. Setsuna looked at them. "Well we're going to be here for a while. Get dressed and then tell me what's transpired since I fought Suigetsu. The two girls nodded and rushed to get dressed. _This situation is completely fucked. Two Bijuu gone and I'm injured._ Setsuna thought to himself as looked at the spot where the container was.

**Konoha**

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino looked over the village square and smiled evilly. "And now the village is ours completely." Naruto said with his trademark fox-like grin. Their plan had gone smoothly and none of the villagers or ninja had suspected anything. At their beck and call the three ninja could have anyone in Konoha do their command without hesitation. Rock Lee suddenly appeared. "Greetings Hokage-Sama" he said with his "good guy" smile. "My team and I have just returned from our mission and I'm pleased to say we had a successful capture of the bandits." Naruto nodded. "Great job Lee. Write up the-"

"Already done" Lee interrupted handing Naruto the mission report. "And with that I'm off to enjoy my 'Springtime of Youth'!" he said as he leapt out the window. Naruto sighed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Ino and Sakura laughed at him. "Better get busy Lord Ho-ka-ge" Ino said in a singsong voice as she and Sakura walked out the office leaving Naruto alone. The blond sighed and looked at the paperwork. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" He cried out as he made his clones. "Lets get to work" he said as they began stamping and signing the papers. "This is going to take forever" Naruto complained as they continued working.

**Woods around Otokagure**

_**Yumi…**_

_My name_

_**Yumi-Chan…**_

"_**Ohayo Yumi-chan"**_

_Hinata-chan_

"_**Oi Yumi"**_

_Sasuke-sama_

"_**Yumi"**_

"_**Yumi-Chan!"**_

"_**Heya Yumi"**_

"_**Yumi"**_

"_**Yumi"**_

"_**Yumi"**_

"_**Yumi"**_

_Faces and memories of people and places flooded her mind._

"_**YUMIIII-CHAN!"**_

_Kiba-Kun!_

"MEEEEEE-ROOOOOOWWWW" the creature let out a long meow of anguish. Yumi looked at her reflection in the pond using the moonlight. Her facial features had become more feline and her hair was longer. Her ears now came out from the top of her head through the hair. _Cat ears. _She thought bitterly to herself. Her pupils were slit like a cat's. She had a thin layer of fur covering parts of her body. Her hands had become paw like with retractable claws. Her two tails had wrapped themselves around her in a manner that covered her lower private area as much as possible, but her breast were still exposed save for the light layer of fur covering them. She wrapped her arms around her body and curled into a ball silently crying. _How can I go back to Kiba-kun when I look like this? _She thought sadly as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the double update. Please review each chapter. I'll try to update "_When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child" _ASAP

A/N: Yumi's new form most closely resembles that of Felicia from the Darkstalker's Series save she has a bit more for covering her body.


	13. Chapter 13

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 13: Sharingan vs. Sharingan

**A/N: I've only gotten one review since I came off hiatus ****while it does upset me a bit that I'm not getting many reviews that one review is enough to make me keep writing. Thanks To Saki-Hime for the review for both chapters.**

**Early Morning the next day**

Sasuke and Hinata were awake before everyone else. The ravens both had a lot on their minds at the time and it was lack of information about Yumi which was their prime concern. "Hinata." Sasuke said quietly. The pale eyed kunoichi looked over at her husband. "Hai?" she replied just as softly. "Lets take a walk through the woods." Sasuke suggested.

Hinata pulled her knees close to her resting her chin onto of them. "That would be nice. We haven't had much alone time recently and it would give us time to distract ourselves from….." She trailed off unable to complete her sentence. "Distract ourselves from Yumi-chan's disappearance." Sasuke finished as he walked over to Hinata and sat next to her.

She nodded silently and cuddled close to Sasuke leaning her head on his shoulder. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. For a few moments the two ravens held each other. The love and emotion radiating from the two of them was a beautiful sight to behold. They stood up together and quickly changed into their gear.

Sasuke wore his old outfit from his days with Team Hebi, strapping his Kusanagi to his hip. Hinata choose to wear long dark blue pants with black sandals. She had a mesh undershirt with a dark blue shirt over it and wore here trademark coat to complete her attire. For protection she strapped on two kunai knives and took a pouch of shuriken. The two lovers looked at each other before jumping out the window towards the forest.

**Forest clearing**

Yumi blinked a few times at the rising sun before stretching and yawning. She walked over to the pond and splashed water on her face a few times to freshen up. She sighed and glanced at her hands before standing to look for – wait a second? Hands?! Yumi rushed back to the pond and looked at her reflection. She was stunned. She was back to normal.

Scratch that she looked better than she ever had. She looked stunning. Yumi stared at her naked body and admired the sexiness and beauty of herself. Her breast were at least two bra sizes bigger and fuller. Her waist and ass were now perfectly proportionate to each other. Her muscles had grown a bit making her look fit and sexy at the same time. She felt powerful and lithe.

Without thinking she went down on all fours and her reflection from what she saw showed her looking even sexier than before. If there was a word to describe her it would have to be "Feline" she whispered to herself. "Whatever they did to me wasn't all bad." Yumi said to herself as she continued to view her new body.

She slid her hands over her breast, stomach, thighs, and everywhere else they could find. "_I'm guessing you like your new body." _A voice suddenly said to Yumi. She jumped and spun around covering herself as she looked for the source of the voice. "Wh-wh-who's there?" she asked frightened. "_Hehehe, don't worry child. I'm a friend_." The voice said again.

It was female and soothing. "Why can't I see you?" Yumi asked into the surrounding area. "_Look into the pond again." _The voice instructed. Yumi complied and looked. "Eeeek" she screeched jumping back. She hesitantly crawled back to the pond edge looking at her reflection which had changed back to the feline form.

She looked at her arms and saw they were furless before looking back at the smiling face. "_So it looks like you're my new container. You're the new Jinchkriki of the Two-Tailed Cat Demon." _The reflection spoke. Yumi looked at the cat-girl version of herself. "Jinchkriki?" she stated curiously. The cat demon laughed. "_It means you're now a demon container._" The demon explained.

Yumi sat down at on the ground looking into the pond and frowned. "But, I don't want to be a demon container. I don't want a demon in me. I don't want to hurt people!" she yelled at the demon as tears sprung to her eyes.

Her demonic reflection cocked an eyebrow at her. "_We'll first off who said anything about hurting people and secondly if there's only one way you can actually get rid of me." _Yumi looked at the demon. "How? What do I have to do?" she asked desperately. The demon shrugged. _"Simple. You die and release the seal containing me." _The cat-demon said nonchalantly.

Yumi blanched. "No. I'm not going to release you." She said adamantly. The cat-demon laughed and smiled. _"Good because if you died without releasing the seal I'd die along with you and I do enjoy living. So here's the deal I'll protect you and you'll protect me."_ The cat-demon told Yumi extending its paw-like hand to the surface of the pond.

Yumi looked at her reflection. "Can I trust you?" she asked this caused the demon to laugh more. _"I'm the one you should trust the most; our lives our connected to one another. One can't live without the other."_ It said simply. Yumi extended her hand and to the pond and actually shook hands with her reflection. "What shall I call you?" she asked.

The cat demon smiled. _"Rika of the Blaze." _She replied and suddenly Yumi felt a surge of chakra and raw power surge through her body. When the sensation finished she looked at herself to see that she had transformed again. "Rika! Change me back!" she yelled at the cat-demon who laughed. "_You have to learn to control my chakra. Repress it with your willpower. Master me or I'll master you Yumi." _The cat said dangerously_. _

Yumi frowned and sat down as she started to breathe slowly. She focused on the task at hand. She could feel the chakra running through her body. She had never felt anything as wild and free as this chakra. It was a living embodiment of the cat-demon. Yumi had always been a cat lover and knew how cats thought. Instead of chasing the power and trying to tame it she ignored it.

Rika growled softly and began to flow more intensely. Yumi thought about Kiba and how his arms felt around her body. Rika caught on quickly. "_Nicely done Yumi; I guess I won't be getting my way around you, will I?"_ she commented smoothly. Yumi smiled as she began to transform back to normal. "No you won't." she replied.

**Beyond the clearing**

Sasuke and Hinata both felt the surge of chakra coming from the clearing to their left and glanced at each other with concern. "Hinata" Sasuke began. "I know" She interrupted pulling out both her kunai knives. Sasuke drew his sword and the two of them crept towards the clearing. The two of them glanced into the clearing to see a young naked woman splashing and laughing in the pond.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at Hinata who stared at him. He nodded to her and she nodded in response acknowledging his unspoken command. "Byakugan" she whispered activating her Kekkei Genkai. She examined the girl's chakra network and her eyes opened wider. "Hai, she's the one." Hinata reported. "She has a large amount of chakra. It rivals that of your cursed seal pre-release stage.." She continued.

Sasuke nodded. "Shall we take the diplomatic approach or cut her down where she stands?" he asked releasing his curse mark a bit letting the seal spread to half his face. The girl suddenly stopped splashing and glanced in there direction. Hinata and Sasuke jumped out towards her weapons at the ready. _"MEEEEEE-ROOOOOOWWWW" _the girl yowled as she jumped at the two ninja.

Sasuke sliced at her with his sword as Hinata circled around to flank their opponent. The girl ducked Sasuke's sliced and rolled nimbly to avoid Hinata's Jyuken strike. She stood looking at Sasuke who kept his eyes on their opponent. "What's your name, girl?" Sasuke asked her. The girl looked up at the two raven-haired ninja. "Otokage-sama! Hinata-sama!" the girl cried out. "It's me Yumi Kurisaki" the girl cried out.

Sasuke's eyed the girl suspiciously. "Yumi Kurisaki, was a servant of ours kidnapped by high-level ninja. " he said to her. The girl stared silently at her masters. "I am her. I was kidnapped at the fair. Kiba-kun and I had gone there and then we were attacked. Akamaru took me to safety but one of the bandits came after us. Akamaru fought him off and during that time I was taken by two girls and shoved into a container." She explained.

Hinata continued to stared at the girl who claimed to be Yumi. "Your story matches up with what happened to the Yumi WE know. But how is it that you came to acquire so much power in one day?" Hinata asked her. She wanted to believe that this girl was Yumi. She resembled Yumi and her voice was similar but the body and chakra network didn't match up. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I'm a Jinchkriki, now." The girl said sadly. "The container they put me in forced Rika, the two-tailed cat demon into me." She continued as she transformed.

Sasuke looked at her sealing his curse mark as Hinata gasped in surprise. "Well l there's only one sure way to know if you're who you say you are." Sasuke said closing his eyes. "Sharingan" he whispered. He opened his eyes; Sharingan activated and looked into Yumi's eyes going into mind he looked through her memories.

He found where the two-tailed cat demon was sealed and smiled. "_**So, you're the infamous Sasuke Uchiha" **_the cat said to him from behind the seal. _**"And you're the two-tailed cat-demon Rika of the Blaze." **_He replied. The cat nodded and continued to stare at him. _**"Do you intend to kill my container?" **_Rika asked swishing her tails. Sasuke shook his head. _"__**No, I don't but I do intend to train her." **_He replied.

Rika nodded. _**"As you wish Uchiha." **_She stated simply before curling into a ball. Sasuke exited Yumi's mind and nodded to Hinata who squealed and ran over to Yumi. "Yumi-chan. We missed you so much. We were so worried about you." She informed the girl as tears sprung from her eyes. The two females embraced each other caringly.

"Gomen ne sai Hinata-sama." Yumi apologized. "I did not mean to worry you." Sasuke looked around the clearing sensing a disturbance. "Itachi." He muttered to himself. _"Well hello little brother."_ Itachi's voice said into Sasuke's mind. "Hinata. Yumi. Get back to the village. NOW!" Sasuke exclaimed as his curse seal released itself.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and with her Byakugan saw two figures making their way towards them. "No Sasuke. I wont leave you." Hinata responded as she ran next to the man she loved. Sasuke looked at her and was about to tell her off when he saw the determination in her eyes. It was the same look he knew his eyes held when he vowed to kill Itachi.

Yumi ran to Sasuke's other side already transformed. "I'll fight by your side any day Otokage-sama." She said looking forward. "Here they come!" Hinata announced as one of the figures rushed forwards. A man-beast burst through the trees charging towards Yumi. Sasuke intercepted the charging beast flipping it over him by using its own momentum against it.

"Be careful with him. Jakotsu uses the abilities of different animals that he's absorbed. Judging form the raw speed and power I'm guessing he's using something big." Sasuke warned the two females before turning his attention back to where Itachi now stood. He spread his wings and flew towards his older brother. Both Uchiha had their blades drawn and clashed.

Sasuke had steadily been releasing his cursed seal and it was now at stage 2. "You couldn't kill me before Sasuke. What makes you think this time will be any different?" Itachi asked as he flipped backwards. "Fireball Jutsu" he stated in his monotone voice. Sasuke dodged the attack and countered with his Fire Style jutsu closing the distance between him and his most hated adversary.

"I'll beat you this time because I have people close to me and I'll protect them; NO MATTER WHAT!" he exclaimed punching Itachi in the face. The elder Uchiha flew backwards flipping and sliding against the ground. "Foolish little brother. The only way for you to be me is with hate, and you don't have enough of it to even scratch me." Itachi informed Sasuke as his Sharingan transformed. "Tsukuyomi" he whispered glaring into Sasuke's Sharingan eyes. Sasuke's curse seal released to stage three just as Itachi's jutsu took effect.

Hinata and Yumi dodged Jakotsu's strikes jumping around him looking for weak points in his defense. Jakotsu was built like a tank. Thick dense scales covered his back area including the back of his arms, legs, and head. He also had a thinner layer of scales on his front. His hands ended in four sets of five inch claws with the thumb digit being only a three inch claw on each hand.

He had four and a half foot tail with sharp spines running down from the base of his neck to the tip of his tail. The tail was thick and powerful and made it virtually impossible for either girl to attack him from behind. "This is going to be fun." Jakotsu said. His voice was strangely normal despite his form. Hinata and Yumi both panted lightly. "Hinata-sama. Sasuke-sama and his opponent have both stopped moving." Yumi informed her mistress.

Hinata nodded. "Uchihas fight mainly with genjutsu. There is nothing we can do at the moment to help Sasuke. We have to defeat this creature before he can defeat us. Sasuke is strong Yumi. Don't worry about him." Hinata stated as she rushed at Jakotsu. Yumi ran up behind her releasing more of Rika's chakra. Her fur which had been whit in the beginning had changed to an intense blue color.

_**Inside the Uchihas Minds**_

Sasuke dashed towards Itachi who spread his crow wings and dodged the blow. Flipping and bringing his heel down onto Sasuke's back. Sasuke spread his wings to right himself and glared at his elder brother. "Sasuke stop this foolishness. You can't beat me." Itachi said to his sibling. Sasuke charged in again. This genjutsu battle was one of will power and Sasuke was determined not to give in.

His eyes had grown strong over the years and he had perfected a way to counter Itachi's Tsukuyomi Technique. After the technique had been nullified the two Uchiha Survivors had trapped each other in a genjutsu world of their own design. The slash of genjutsu on genjutsu turned into a battle of willpower as each brother tried to submit the other to his will.

Sasuke tackled Itachi in the air surprising the Missining-nin as the crashed into a wall. Sasuke began pounding away at Itachi's face. "Itachi! You had an gifted life. You always got what you wanted!" Sasuke yelled with each blow. AS he pounded away at Itachi Sasuke's features started changing. They became darker and more foreboding. "But now I'M the strongest and I shall destroy you and take your eyes for my own." Sasuke exclaimed breaking the two of them out of the genjutsu.

_**Clearing**_

Hinata looked back for an instance to see Sasuke in his transformed state charging Itachi with a black Chidori in both hands. The elder Uchiha flipped to avoid the attack. Sasuke looked up into the air and threw both orbs of pulsating electricity at Itachi. "Hinata-sama, look out!" Yumi cried out as Jakotsu swiped at the kunoichi.

The Jinchkriki enveloped her body in the blue flames of the cat-demon and barreled into Jakotsu tackling the behemoth to the ground. Hinata got into her Jyuken stance; mentally measuring the distance between her and Jakotsu. "Yumi! Move NOW!" she instructed sharply as she quickly closed the distance between her and her opponent. Suddenly Hinata felt a pain in her abdomen and gasped falling to her knees.

She threw up violently, gasping for air. Yumi saw her mistress fall and was instantly at her side. "Hinata-sama what is wrong?" she asked worriedly. "The baby…….morning sickness……I…uh…" was all Hinata could say before falling unconscious. Yumi stood protectively over Hinata as Jakotsu stood to his feet.

Her eyes blazed hated and the fire that had surrounded her body intensified forming a cloak of pure chakra over her body. "You will pay dearly for endangering Hinata-sama's child and Otokage-sama's heir." She threatened as she released the two-tailed cat demons power to the fullest.

Jakotsu sneered and got to all fours as his form changed to become more dragon-like. "Bring it." He challenged. The two beasts charged each other and forgetting all forms of sophisticated fighting gave into their primal instincts and fought as animals with their teeth and claws.

Sasuke and Itachi's face had intensified with the two of them blasting jutsu upon jutsu at each other. Itachi had used the ultimate jutsu of the Mangekyo Sharingan, summoning the ethereal being Susanoo to the fight. Sasuke glared at his wounded brother. Both of them were covered in burns and cuts with Sasuke's wings having been pierced a few times. I

tachi stood on a tree branch with Susanoo surrounding him, while Sasuke levitated. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Sasuke muttered summoning two clones on either side of him. "He formed two Chidori in each hand while his clones added rotation and a shell to the technique. "The Rasendori?" Itachi mused curiously.

When the clones finished their technique they each blasted a torrent of fire into the sky before poofing away. Sasuke charged towards Susanoo thrusting his attack forward. Susanoo countered the attack by blocking one Rasendori with his shield and striking at the other with its sword. Sasuke smirked. "KIRIN!" he yelled as the thunder cloud which his clones had formed with their fire jutsu crackled. A blazing electrical Kirin crashed down onto the combatants.

Yumi and Jakotsu were flung into the air by the force of the blast as Sasuke's attack landed. "Hinata-Sama!" Yumi cried as a bright light enveloped the still form of the pale-eyed female. There was a booming sound of thunder and a flash of lightning and in an instant the attack was over. What was left was a crater that was at least a mile in diameter.

In the center lay the two Uchihas side by side staring up at the sky. Sasuke had reverted to normal and looked up at the blue sky. "Sasuke…" Itachi moaned. "What…" the stoic younger brother replied. "I never……I never wanted…..you……dead…I just…I wanted…to push you. You are……the…true heir……to……the Uchiha clan…" Itachi coughed out as he lay dying.

Sasuke turned his head to look at his elder brother. "You wanted to push me?" he asked. Itachi turned to look into Sasuke's eyes and smiled. "I would have liked to tell you the truth but..." He began as he stretched out his hand. Itachi poked Sasuke's forehead "Sorry Sasuke……this is the last time." He finished before he died.

Sasuke felt tears stream from his eyes. "Aniki." Sasuke said simply before reaching out to Itachi and taking his brother's eyes. Sasuke looked at the two eyes in his hand before applying them to his own eyes and merging Itachi's Sharingan eyes with his own. "Thank you Aniki." Sasuke finished before he fell unconscious.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN

XD I'm such a buzz kill aint I. I built up this great exciting scene and everything. Now I bet you want to know what happens next. Too bad this is the end of the chapters. Give me more reviews than last time and I'll update sooner. sorry i wasnt able to update last week. the computer i ususally use was acting up.


	14. Chapter 14 Repost

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 14: Sharingan vs. Sharingan Aftermath

A/N: I hated how I first did this chapter. It felt rushed and incomplete, so I'm doing a repost of it.

_**Otokagure, some time later**_

Sasuke woke to the smell of antiseptics and looked around the hospital room he was in. He was in one of the ERs with different machines monitoring his health. He looked to his right and saw a small white snake in a liquid filled jar.

He cocked his eyebrow at the creature which was swimming pleasantly around the jar. The door opened and Sasuke's attention was switched to the nurse that walked in. "Good evening Otokage-sama." She greeted. Sasuke nodded in response and looked at her nametag.

It read "Azula". Sasuke lifted himself onto his elbows to better position himself. Azula came over helping him. She fluffed his pillows and adjusted his blankets smiling sweetly when he thanked her. "Azula, where are Hinata and the girl that was with us?" he asked.

Azula frowned and turned her head away from Sasuke. "I don't think I should be the one to tell you this Otokage-sama." She replied softly before quickly leaving the room. Sasuke was left in the room annoyed at his unanswered question.

He lay in the bed, his mind wandering at what had happened. He remembered fighting his brother and finishing the fight with one of his most powerful jutsu, Kirin. After that everything was black. He would wait till the doctor came in then call for Suigetsu to explain what had transpired during his unconsciousness.

It was at that moment the door opened again and in walked Yumi. She was dressed in a hospital gown like Sasuke. "Otokage-sama, thank Kami you're safe." She whispered softly walking across the room to one of the chairs meant for visitors.

Sasuke watched as she sat down and eyed her. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke. "Yumi, what happened? Where is Hinata?" he asked the young girl. Yumi clenched her fist and lowered her face as tears began to fall. "Forgive me Sasuke!" she cried out.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Yumi always used a honorific when addressing him. Something was most definitely wrong. Using his arms Sasuke pushed himself to the edge of the bed; lowering his feet to the ground. Yumi rushed over to Sasuke as he stumbled out the bed.

He put his hands on her shoulders holding onto her for support. "What happened? Answer me Yumi." Sasuke commanded Yumi continued to cry. "Hinata-sama, she's……she's………she's been kidnapped………" Yumi replied as the tears continued to fall.

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. He took time to breathe gasping slightly for air. "Tell me what happened. All of it." He stated monotonously. Yumi nodded as she began her story.

_**Forest Area (Flash Back)**_

_Yumi looked up dazed at the carnage around her. "Hinata! Sasuke! Where are you?!" she cried out forgetting all honorifics as she looked around for the two ravens. There was a rustle to her left and Yumi weakly pulled herself up leaning against a nearby tree for support. Her left arm was broke and her legs felt like lead. _

_"__**Rika" **__Yumi said in her mind. __**"I'm trying as hard as I can to heal you with my chakra but my reserves are running low." **__The cat demon said quickly anticipating the question. Yumi continued to look around as the rustling sound got closer. Jakotsu walked through the underbrush with Hinata over his left shoulder. _

_His tail was half way blown off and his right arm was a stump at the shoulder. He glared at Yumi and smiled evilly. "Now it's time to finish what we started." He stated throwing Hinata against a broken tree. Yumi growled and launched herself at Jakotsu. _

_The man-beast chuckled and grabbed Yumi in mid-air twirling around and throwing the Jinchkriki to the ground. Yumi struggled to get back up but, was stomped back into the ground by Jakotsu's foot. "You aren't going anywhere. Not till I've had my fun with you." He chuckled deeply, stomping Yumi's back mercilessly. _

_The brunette grit her teeth in pain as she was continually assaulted trying to draw on Rika's strength. "Jakotsu, that's enough!" a voice said. Yumi looked up too see a blond man holding Hinata bridal style. Jakotsu sneered at the man. "You may be the nine-tailed container and the Hokage but, that doesn't mean you can boss me around just because you and our organization have an alliance." Jakotsu replied challengely. _

_Naruto grinned foxily rushing forwards he sliced through Jakotsu. The man-beast only had time to gurgle before his body dropped into pieces. Naruto smirked and looked down at Yumi. "Tell Sasuke that Hinata is mine. If he wants her he'll have to get through me." He instructed before flashing away. Yumi lifted herself weakly stretching out a hand before collapsing._

_**Otokagure**_

"When I came too, I was in the hospital." Yumi finished. "I learned that Orochimaru had taken control of your body but this time you were able to expel him from your body before he could do much harm." She informed the downcast Sasuke.

The raven-haired male continued to look down at his hands. "How long have I been out" he asked. Yumi sighed softly "You've been asleep for about four days." She answered. "Suigetsu, Kiba, and Neji have each already formed their own retrieval squad to rescue Hinata-sama." She told Sasuke.

The Otokage looked up at her and nodded. "Well Naruto has issued me a challenge and I intend to take it." He stated standing up Yumi nodded and looked at the door before pulling out two piles of folded clothes from underneath her grown. "I knew this would happen so I had Kiba bring us some clothes. Your rescue squad is waiting in the forest for us."

She told Sasuke handing him his pile. Sasuke nodded and took his clothes turning around to change. Yumi turned around as well and the two changed into their ninja attire, throwing their gowns to the ground. Sasuke snapped on his wristbands as he finished dressing. Y

umi was putting her hair up to keep it out her face. The two ninja looked at each other looked at each other nodding before jumping out the window. _Alright Naruto, I'm coming for you._ Sasuke thought as he and Yumi jumped from roof to roof heading towards the forest.

_**Konoha (Three days prior)**_

Hinata woke with a start looking around the room she was in. She was bare except for the gown that covered her body and underneath a lavish comforter. The comforter had her clan symbol on the center of it and she could sense her father nearby.

She slid out the bed putting on a nearby robe wrapping it around her. Hinata walked out the room into the hallway and that's when she realized that she had actually been in her father's room. She walked down the hallway heading for her sister's room when she heard voices coming from one of the rooms nearby. Creeping next to the door she placed her ear against it to listen.

"I brought her back, not your people. She is my wife and if what you and the doctors said is true then she is pregnant with MY child." Naruto's voice said. There was a grunt and then her father spoke. "Be that as it may, you failed to prevent her kidnapping at the hands of the Uchiha and there is also the suspicion that you have committed adultery." Hiashi replied.

Hinata felt two surges of chakra as both Naruto and her father glared each other down. "This isn't over Hiashi. I'll be back" Naruto vowed as he walked over to the door. Hinata gasped and quickly ran down the hall turning the corner. She heard the door open and close as Naruto walked out.

He was soon followed by her father who came down the hallway stopping at the corner. "Don't worry Hinata. I won't allow him to touch you again." Hiashi said before turning and walking back the way he came. Hinata sighed and slid down the wall pulling her knees to her chest. "Sasuke" she whispered softly lowering her face to her thighs.

_**Hokage Tower**_

Naruto paced back and forth around his office waiting for his doppelganger. The clone jumped through the open window with a look of disgust on his face. "We have to do something about the Hyugas. They are the only ones who haven't been injected with the serum." The clone told Naruto.

The blonde nodded and continued to pace the office. "I know this but they are among some of the most elite and dangerous ninja the village has. It wont be easy but I'll think of something." He said to himself as the clone puffed away. Naruto sat at his desk and placed his hands together resting his chin on top of them. _Sasuke, Neji, Kiba. Come to your doom. _He thought to himself.

_**Otokagure (Two days prior)**_

Suigetsu, Neji, Kiba, Karin, and Tenten sat in the war room looking at each other. "It's obvious what we have to do." Kiba stated. "We all know what Sasuke would do" he went on. Neji nodded "That's the problem. Everyone knows what Sasuke would do. It's possible that Naruto has set a trap for us, knowing that we would go to rescue Hinata."

Tenten looked between the two men. "We can't just leave Hinata with Naruto, Neji." She stated "and Neji is right Kiba. We have to tread carefully so we don't walk into a trap." Tenten continued shining light on both men's idea. Suigetsu stood up. "We'll form four different teams then. Myself, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke will lead the teams in a rescue attempt."

Karin cocked an eyebrow at Suigetsu. "Sasuke is unconscious. How can he lead a team?" she asked the sharp-toothed ninja. Suigetsu looked out the window. "We've known Sasuke a long time Karin. We both know that the first thing he'll do when he wakes is to try and save Hinata. Its best to already have a team ready for him for when he does wake." He explained. Tenten looked at Suigetsu with an angry frown. "What about me? I want to go to save Hinata too." She told him.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hands holding them tenderly. "No Tenten." He told her. "You have to think of the children. You're pregnant. If you went you'd not only be endangering your life but theirs as well." He explained to her.

Kiba and Suigetsu nodded in agreement. "Karin will take care of you while we are gone." Suigetsu told Tenten. "I will do no such thing!" Karin exclaimed standing. "I am your wife. I will follow-"……"Karin I know you're four months pregnant" Suigetsu interrupted the red head.

Karin lowered her head. "How did you find out?" she asked softly. Suigetsu shrugged "The doctor called for you when you had been out on a mission. You had missed your checkup." He replied. He walked over to Karin and hugged her closely. "Stay here with Tenten. Take care of each other and watch over the village." He whispered into her ear. The two broke their embrace and turned to the other three ninja.

"We have our plan. Let's get ready. We leave at dawn tomorrow." Suigetsu informed them. Kiba nodded. "Alright, I have to go check on Yumi-chan before we leave. Let's go Akamaru." He said as he jumped out the window onto Akamaru's back. Neji and Tenten nodded and said farewell to Suigetsu and Karin as they excused themselves from the room.

_**Otokagure Hospital**_

Kiba ran up the side of the hospital climbing through the window of Yumi's room. "Kiba-kun!" the girl exclaimed from her bed excitedly. Kiba walked over to Yumi kissing her lips softly. "Heya Yumi. We have come up with a plan to get Hinata back." He informed her. "I'm coming with you Kiba." Yumi said quickly. "No Yumi, it'll be too dangerous.

Yumi's eyes hardened. "I'm coming with you." She stated with a determined look in her eyes. "I'd love to see you just try and stop me" she challenged. Kiba stared at her with an equally hard look. The two of them had a stare down but it was Kiba who turned away first.

"I guess it cant be helped." He said smirking slightly. "Kiba, I need you to get me and Sasuke some clothes." Yumi informed the Inuzuka. Kiba nodded. "Make sure to tell him that we already have a team set up for him. Suigetsu, Neji, and I are leaving tomorrow." He stated as he paced the room.

"Don't worry Kiba. We'll get Hinata-sama back." Yumi reassured him. Kiba looked at Yumi and smiled broadly. "Of course we will." He said winking. Kiba walked to the window ledge. "I'll be back tomorrow morning with your clothes." He told Yumi before leaping from the window.

_**Setsuna's Hideout (One day prior)**_

Setsuna stood and looked at the twins. "We'll have to regroup with the rest of the members and rethink our strategy to obtaining the tailed beast." He told them. "The closest safe spot is in Konoha. We're allies with the current Hokage there." He informed the girls.

Caroline and Carolyn nodded and finished clearing up the hideout, making it look as if it hadn't been used. "How do you think the leader will react?" Carolyn asked her twin. "He's gonna be pissed the fuck off." Caroline replied.

Setsuna pulled off the bandages wrapped around him throwing them to the ground. He put on his shirt and coat leaving the coat unbuttoned. The trio gathered together at the top of the hill before walking towards Konoha in silence.

_**Konoha (Present Day)**_

Looking over the village into the late rising sun, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino stood on top the Hokage Monument. "Here he comes girls." Naruto stated grinning maniacally. "What do you say we give him a special Kage greeting?" he asked them. Ino and Sakura smirked to each other jumping from the monument. "Alright Sasuke, come and get her." Naruto said to himself.

Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, Suigetsu, and Yumi were all in position outside the village. Sasuke looked at the ninety-nine men and women who had joined them. "I'm not going to lie to you. Not all of us will be returning from this mission alive. I understand that you all have a certain loyalty to me but I wont look down on you if you decide to go back." He told the ninja and kunoichi.

They all looked at Sasuke not moving an inch. Sasuke scoffed and smirked slightly. "Alright then, go to your team leaders and spilt up. We'll move when I give the signal." He instructed.

Suigetsu, Neji, and Kiba disappeared along with seventy-five of the other ninja going to their strategized positions leaving Sasuke and Yumi with the remaining twenty-four ninja. Sasuke looked at the Hokage Monument and clenched his fist. _I'm coming Hinata. Hold on._

* * *

A/N: And that's the end. I like this chapter better than the other one. It flows more smoothly in my opinion. Anyways make sure to review.


	15. Chapter 15

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 15: For Love

A/N: I'm upset that I haven't been getting as many reviews as I would've liked, but never the less I will continue to write and update my stories. Thanks goes out to my beta and good friend Obsession no Es Amore who reviewed both the original and Repost of chapter 14. Thanks also go out to my faithful fan Saki-Hime for her continued support as well as coco-toko for their review as well. Thank you all.

**Hyuga Complex, Konoha**

Hinata woke suddenly feeling her pace quicken as she sensed Sasuke's chakra. It was not only his chakra she felt, but Kiba, Neji, and Yumi's chakras as well. "Sasuke" Hinata whispered softly under her breath. She sat up in her bed looking out the window. "I knew you would come for us" she said as she rubbed her stomach gently.

Suddenly the door opened and Hanabi walked inside the room dressed in her combat gear. "Nee-chan, Konoha has been invaded by Sasuke and the traitors. Father insists that you go to the panic room as a precaution in case they try to kidnap you again." The young woman informed her sister.

Hinata's mind began racing as she thought of a way to escape the Hyuga Complex. Turning her head to the window an idea popped into her mind. "Alright Hanabi, let me change first." The elder Hyuga replied as she got out the bed. Hanabi nodded and disappeared out the room.

Hinata walked over to the closet pulling out clothes and smiled to herself as she changed. "I won't be a prisoner to father or Naruto. I'm coming to you Sasuke." She stated with a determined look on her face. She strapped on her kunai and shuriken pouch before slipping on her sandals. "Byakugan!" she announced activating her Bloodlimit.

With her enhanced vision Hinata saw that the grounds were heavily guarded and at least three-fourths of the Hyugas had their Byakugans activated as well which would make escaping so much harder. Strengthening her resolve Hinata walked out the room and began heading towards the panic room.

She passed a few patrols that merely nodded at her and said good morning. She made it to the ground floor and taking a quick peek around sprinted towards the front door. The Hyuga patrols that were on the ground floor hadn't activated their own Byakugans yet which meant that all Hinata had to was time their patrolling movements.

She applied chakra to her feet and ran up the side of the wall leaping from side to side as a patrol passed beneath her. Hinata leapt from the wall around the corner of the hallway making her way up to the ceiling as she continued towards the front door. If she could make it outside she knew a way to get across the grounds without being caught by the outside patrols that were on alert.

As the front door came into view Hinata flipped off the ceiling sprinting towards the door. _I can make it! _She thought to herself. "Hinata! What do you think you are doing?!" Hiashi Hyuga's voice boomed from behind her.

Hinata skidded to a halt turning around to face her father. "I'm going out tou-san. I'm going to meet Sasuke." She stated seriously getting into the Jyuken stance. "Even if I have to fight you to do it." Hiashi's face hardened "Obviously the Uchiha brat has brainwashed you to make you his. Don't worry Hinata, you will soon be free of his control."

He said in a calm reassuring tone. Hinata backed up towards the door slowly never taking her eyes off her father. "I'm not under any illusion or mind control. I love Sasuke and I'm pregnant with his child not Naruto's." she replied defiantly. Hiashi frowned and shook his head. "Do you really believe that? We had our best medics do a DNA Test and you're wrong. The child growing in your womb is most definitely Naruto Uzumaki's!" Hiashi replied seriously.

Hinata's face blanched as she froze. She stared at her father's serious expression. "No……no it can't be………you're lying……it cant be Naruto's………I……I……I used protection." She stammered out as she fell to her knees tears springing to her eyes.

Hiashi's features softened slightly as he walked slowly over to his daughter. "Hinata while I am sorry for you that the child isn't the bastard child of the Uchiha, I can not allow him to take you away again." He said softly but with an edge.

Hinata raised her head tears still falling. "Why tou-san? Why did it turn out this way?" she asked softly her chakra rising unintentionally. Hiashi stopped activating his Byakugan. He gasped in surprise as the chakra of the unborn child began freeing itself into Hinata's chakra network.

Hinata stood as her chakra began to visibly gather around her. "TELL ME WHY?!" she cried out, screaming to the ceiling. There was an explosive force of chakra as Hinata burst through the front of the mansion in which she lived. Clenching her fist and raising her face to the sky she let out an ear-splitting screech to the heavens "NARRRRRUUUUTOOOOOOOOO!"

**Hokage Monument, Konoha**

Naruto smiled deviously to himself as he felt the surge of chakra from the Hyuga complex. "I think that she's taking the news quite well don't you" he said as Hanabi appeared behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulders. The Hyuga smiled kissing Naruto's cheek. "Why yes, I do believe that she is" she replied as she gazed out over the city.

**Sasuke's Group**

Sasuke and Yumi stood back to back and froze as they felt a huge tremor. "It's Hinata. Something is wrong." Sasuke said overcoming the shock as he started attacking the Konoha Ninja once again. Yumi ran into a group of enemy ninja rolling into a ball and kicking out capoeira-style.

She stood on her hands grabbing an enemy with her feet before throwing him against a nearby wall. The other members of Sasuke's group were all in individual skirmishes of their own. Since the infiltration only three members had lost their lives.

Sasuke, who had his Kusanagi blade in one hand and a kunai in the other hand, was dealing death blows out left and right. He hacked, slashed, and stabbed at anyone who came within reach. "We have to hurry and get to her Sasuke-sama." Yumi stated as she dispatched another opponent.

Sasuke nodded and raised his hand. "Chidori Current!" he cried out sending tendrils of electricity out towards the surrounding Konoha ninja. They fell to the ground paralyzed as their bodies twitched slightly.

Sasuke, Yumi, and the remaining ninja in their group quickly left the area heading strait towards the source of the chakra outburst. "Hold on just a little while longer Hinata." Sasuke whispered as he jumped from the ground to the rooftops.

**Kiba's Group**

Kiba was breathing heavy from the fight. He scanned the battlefield for the tiniest hint of movement. Akamaru stood next to him. Both of them had already transformed and were nearing their limits. "There!" Kiba shouted as they dodge out the way.

Rock Lee's fist pounded into the ground making a crater. "Leaf Hurricane!" announced a voice from behind Kiba as Might Guy appeared kicking out at the Inuzuka. Kiba lifted his arms blocking the side kick then quickly wrapping one of his arms around Might Guy's leg dug his claws deep into the older man's thigh.

"Now Akamaru!" he commanded as his faithful companion spiraled towards him. "Dynamic Entry!" Rock Lee cried out kicking the airborne Akamaru away from his sensei. Kiba smirked and grabbed Lee's outstretched leg with his other hand tightening his grip on both of Konoha's Green Beasts. Lee and Guy began kicking and punching at Kiba's exposed body pounding away.

Kiba smiled brightly even as the blows continued striking his body. "Fang over Fang!" he cried out as he spun towards Akamaru who was spinning towards him. With Lee and Guy in each hand they too were dragged along into the melee. Kiba and Akamaru connected twirling off each other.

Crashing to the floor Kiba released the maimed mangled unconscious forms of Lee and Guy. "Sorry Yumi, looks like I wont be able to make it back with you." Kiba coughed out as he fell unconscious. Akamaru crawled over to Kiba transforming back to his normal form. Resting his head on Kiba's chest Akamaru guarded his master licking the young man's face softly.

Kiba's group and the Konoha ninja that had fought them lay dead around them. The carnage of the clashing jutsu left the landscape barren.

**Neji's Group**

"Rotation!" Neji cried out as he spun deflecting the incoming projectiles. His group had suffered no casualties as of yet. He turned to face his opponents: Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno.

Each ninja and kunoichi were deadly in their own aspects be it Shikamaru's intelligence and Shadow jutsu, Choji's Expansion jutsu, Ino's use of poison and her genjutsu, or Sakura's raw strength and various medical jutsu. The ninja under Neji's command were dealing with the Ino and Choji at the moment while he faced off against Shikamaru and Sakura.

As soon as they met Neji's first move had been to separate the Ino-Shika-Cho Combo. If he could prevent them from strategizing and utilizing their abilities then he knew that he and his team had an increased chance of victory. Sakura charged in smiling maniacally kicking out at Neji.

The Hyuga ducked avoiding the blow and countered striking out at her exposed limb. AS he struck out Shikamaru released a string of kunai towards him forcing Neji to dodge out of the way. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion. Glancing back he saw that his team was having less success than he.

Granted that no one had died, none of them could get through Choji's defense around Ino, while she periodically possessed the Sound Ninja confusing them as they would begin to attack the possessed right before she switched targets.

_This is getting us no where. The only solution I can think of at the moment is to wait for Ino to run out of chakra and Shikamaru to run out of ninja tools. But I have no idea how much Ino's chakra reserves go or how many tools Shikamaru carries on him into battle._ Neji thought to himself as he parried a barrage of punches from Sakura while simultaneously dodging the explosive tags Shikamaru threw in his direction.

As Neji tried to think of a solution one idea popped into his head. "Switch targets with me!" he cried out as he ran over to Ino and Choji. The ninja under his command nodded calling out that they acknowledged his order and rushed at Sakura and Shikamaru.

Smiling brightly at his plan Neji rushed past Choji's Partial Expansion Jutsu strait towards the still unconscious Ino "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! CHAKRA HEART EXPLOSION!" he cried forcing his palm into Ino's chest blasting out a wave of chakra. The blonde's heart stopped immediately before exploding in her chest a few seconds later.

"INNNOOOOO!" Choji, Shikamaru, and Sakura cried out. Neji smirked and was grabbed by Choji's enlarged fist which held him tightly. Neji felt his ribs start breaking as Choji's grip began crushing his body. Sakura sprinted towards Neji weaving in-between the enemy sound ninja piling all her chakra into her right fist.

"DIE Neji!" she exclaimed smashing her fist strait into Neji's face. Neji smiled sadly before Sakura's fist caved his skull in causing his brain to implode. Choji opened his hand allowing Neji's limp body to slump to the ground. There was a yell of anguish as Shikamaru was impaled on multiple spikes of earth.

The ninja under Neji's command turned to Sakura and Choji. The ninja at the lead removed his mask. The real Neji Hyuga smiled at his ploy. "With those two out the way its time we finished this fight. "Hoo-wah!" the ninja behind him exclaimed.

Sakura looked at the dead Neji slumped on the ground and saw it had transformed into a sound ninja. "But...but……but…" Sakura never got to finish as Neji and the remaining ninja closed in for the kill and she was once again forced to fight for her life.

**Suigetsu's Group**

The ninja rushed Suigetsu who smiled with maniacal delight. "Come on then! Face my wrath!" he bellowed challengely. The cleaved his opponents in two blasting them with his water jutsu to keep them at bay while his "subordinates" covered him and with projectiles and jutsu.

Dispatching the enemies Suigetsu continued pushing forwards with his group following closely. His gaze shifted towards where he had last felt Kiba's chakra frowning to himself. "You five, go over there and check on Kiba." He commanded as he and the rest of his forces continued towards the Hokage Monument. "We're nearing the strongest part of Konoha. Prepare yourselves.

**Sasuke's Group**

"Chidori!"

"Lightning Blade!"

Sasuke and Kakashi's attacks collided sending jolts of electricity out before exploding sending both Sharingan users sliding back. Kakashi was breathing heavily from over using his Sharingan while Sasuke's breath was slow and controlled. "Give it up Kakashi. You can't beat me. We both know this" Sasuke stated simply.

He had sent Yumi ahead with the others while he dealt with Kakashi. "Sasuke, stop this madness. You've always been mistrusted since your return. Turn yourself over peacefully and I'll do all that I can to help you." Kakashi replied. Sasuke smirked and got back into his fighting stance. "Wood Style: Isolation Prison Jutsu!" a voice called out from behind Sasuke.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke countered burning away the tree limbs that stretched themselves out towards him. Yamato appeared next to Kakashi already starting another set of hand signs. "Kakashi-senpai we'll take him into custody together." Yamato announced. "Wood Style: Wood Clone Jutsu" Yamato called out as clones started to grow from the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Kakashi stated as he formed the hand seal for the jutsu. Sasuke's eyes changed as he released a black flame from his left eye. "Burn Kakashi." He whispered softly sending a wave of fire towards the Jonin. Kakashi and Yamato jumped out the way of the flames while their clones were eradicated.

Sasuke kept his gaze on his two opponents sending the black flames towards them. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi exclaimed sending balls of flame into the Amaterasu. The red flames were quickly eaten up by the more powerful jutsu leaving Kakashi open. "Nooooooo Kakashi-senpai!" Yamato cried out jumping in front of Kakashi taking a direct hit from the attack.

Sasuke took the opportunity to completely focus on Yamato intensifying the flames. Yamato screamed in agony as his body began to burn. Standing to his feet Yamato looked at Sasuke and began to slowly make his way over to the Uchiha. He dropped dead just a few meters from Sasuke's feet.

"Double Lightning Blade!" Kakashi's voice yelled from behind Sasuke. Sasuke coughed up blood as both of Kakashi's hands erupted from his abdomen. Tuning his arm and wrist quickly Sasuke sliced through Kakashi's neck, decapitating his former sensei. Grunting in pain Sasuke removed Kakashi's arms from his body releasing his cursed seal allowing the dark chakra to fill his body with power.

He felt his wounds healing them self and breathed slowly as the exhaustion from using his Mangekyo Sharingan hit him. Straitening himself up Sasuke looked at the two dead Jonin and scoffed as he ran to catch up to the others.

**Hokage Monument, Konoha**

"Get going Hanabi. I don't want her to find out yet." Naruto instructed. Hanabi nodded and vanished from his side. Naruto continued standing on the monument. The was a thundering boom behind him. "I take it you didn't take the news well eh, Hinata?" he said without turning around.

"You……you monster………when did you do it?" Hinata asked. Her facial expression was anguish, pain, anger, fear, and hatred. She was emanating a murderous intent to rival that of Sasuke's Sharingan. Naruto Smiled deviously turning to face his ex-wife. "Hinata, I'd rather not hurt you for the sake of the baby and you. You know you cant beat-"

Naruto was interrupted as Hinata punched him in the face followed by a Jyuken strike to his chest. "I hate you NARUTO!" Hinata cried out as she continued striking out at the blonde who stood rooted in one spot taking the blow after blow. All Hinata's anger and grief was put into each blow.

She poured chakra into every strike just striking at Naruto without precision. She just wanted to hurt him. She wanted to make him feel as much pain as possible. Tears ran down her face as her attacks became sluggish and weak. Hinata dropped to her knees but continued to pound her fist weakly against Naruto.

"I hate you Naruto. I hate you. I hate you." She kept repeating over and over. "Then carry that hate with our child. Hate him like you hate me because no matter what happens to me our child will always be a bitter reminder to you of me." Naruto replied kicking Hinata to the ground.

The broken hearted woman lay on the ground sobbing. "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, my weakness." She sobbed as she fell unconscious. Naruto took off his Hokage robe laying it across her still form.

Turning back to face the village Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Destiny is calling and I'm waiting. Come to me Sasuke." Naruto whispered releasing some of the Kyubi's chakra.

* * *

**A/N: I've had a great time writing this story but like all good things it must come to an end. I feel the end is coming soon so I hope that you all can enjoy this till the very end. I probably won't be updating over the holidays so I hope you can all forgive me with a review. Happy Holidays everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 16: War and Love

A/N: I've had a great time with this story and I'm glad that my readers have enjoyed it. I can accurately say that most everyone was happy at the death of Ino for that was one request that I kept getting in my reviews. Many thanks to my reviewers and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

**Underground Laboratory**

Three hooded figures walked into the room looking around curiously. "Is the extraction complete?" one of the figures asked. There was a devious and maniacal chuckle from the shadows and from them stepped forth a man.

Placing his index and middle fingers apart under his glasses, Kabuto adjusted the height ever so slightly so that the light reflected off the lens and hid his eyes.

"It is done. Everything is going according to plan." He replied as he took out a glowing red statue in the form of the great Nine-tailed Fox Demon. Setsuna lowered his hood nodding to Kabuto. "The only mishap was losing the cat and wolf demon to the Otokage." He stated solemnly.

Kabuto let out an evil chuckle as he placed the statue into a box with seals on it. "Remember to get this to the hideout as quickly as possible. We wont be able to seal it away yet but at least it will be in our possession." Kabuto instructed. Setsuna nodded and slipped the box into his robe.

"Carolyn, Caroline, lets go." He stated curtly before turning and walking out the room. As they headed towards the exit they were passed by another cloaked and hooded dragging a heavily wounded, unconscious, and one-armed Sakura behind them.

"She's alive but barely" a female's voice said from the hood. The trio took no notice of the new development and continued on there way.

**Konoha Streets**

Sasuke crept along the destruction of Konoha. _Ruins, just like when Orochimaru attacked._ He thought to himself with a grim smile. He continued towards the Hokage Monument. He could feel Naruto's and Hinata's chakras there. Suddenly he felt his body lose control of itself as he stopped.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed "Ino-Shika-Cho!" a cry came from around him. Glancing down Sasuke saw that his shadow was connected to another's. "Human Expansion Jutsu: Spiked Human Boulder!" Choza Akimichi cried out as he launched himself at Sasuke.

The Uchiha closed his eyes as he braced himself for the hit. "Eight Trigrams: Heavenly Rotation!" Neji's voice cried out as he countered the attack defending Sasuke. Neji's group ran into the fray surrounding their two superiors who stood back to back.

The shadows had receded from Sasuke, who now stood ready with Neji and the remaining ninja. "It's the original Ino-Shika-Cho team" Sasuke informed Neji.

Neji nodded "I guessed seeing as my team and I just defeated the second generation." He replied. "We have to be careful. These men are a lot more experienced than their children." One of the ninja warned. There was movement in the rubble causing the group to turn there attention towards it.

"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" said Inoichi's voice as half the ninja all grabbed their heads. Sasuke and Neji took the moment to spilt and go towards the where the two farthest chakras were. "Be careful of the shadows!" Sasuke called back as the remaining group.

"Partial Expansion Jutsu!" Choza cried out as he swung his arm at Sasuke who quickly drew his Kusanagi blade slicing the elongated limb. Choza let out a cry of pain as his arm let loose a fountain of blood drenching Sasuke.

Sasuke followed the winding remaining limb to Choza who was standing alone in an alleyway. "It'll be hard for you to do jutsu with only one hand" Sasuke stated with a broad grin. Choza growled and drew his naginata holding the weapon expertly in one hand.

"Die!" the head of the Akimichi Clan cried out as he stabbed at Sasuke. Sasuke was amazed at the speed and power the man still had parrying the thrust, he countered with a slash.

Choza used the long pole handle of his weapon to guard kicking Sasuke in the chest sending the younger man sliding backwards. Just then Sasuke felt his body stop again and looked down to see he was once again trapped in Shikaku's jutsu.

Choza smiled and charged forwards bringing his naginata down in a slashing motion.

There was a clang of metal on metal as the naginata's blade hit Sasuke's katana. The Uchiha had released his curse seal given him enough control to block the attack. He continued to let the dark chakra seep from his body giving him more strength as he pushed Choza back.

Sasuke's cursed seal was released to its second level as he regained normal body functions, even though he was still caught in the jutsu. Sasuke felt his chakras being drained faster than normal as he fought back against Choza.

The two warrior's weapons clashed again and again neither giving the other any breathing room.

Sasuke knew that his chakra would run out if he didn't end the match quickly and could feel Shikaku trying to control his movements using the shadow. All it would take is one small halt for Choza to land a killing blow.

Both males were breathing heavily from exertion taking a small break when the shadows released Sasuke. The transformed Uchiha smirked as he launched himself forwards faster than Choza could react.

He appeared behind the stunned man in his normal form sheathing his sword. "Scatter." He whispered as Choza's body exploded sending pieces of his body flying into walls. Neji appeared next to Sasuke in a flash and the two continued walking along the street.

"How many casualties on our side?" Sasuke asked the elder ninja. "From what my Byakugan has shown me all of the ninjas in Kiba's group have been annihilated. I've lost half my group. Suigetsu has nine members left with three of them carrying Kiba.

Yumi and the remainder of your group number at fifteen." Neji reported. Sasuke grit his teeth and began running along the streets with Neji right behind us. "We're getting hammered. We have to take out Naruto. Now!" Sasuke stated hurriedly as Neji's team caught up with them.

**Crumpling Building**

Suigetsu held his hand on the hilt of his sword with his back to the wall as he slowly looked out the window of the crumpling building his team had take refuge in. The two of the medics on his team were healing Kiba while everyone else took a breather.

They had been fighting for what seemed like an eternity and needed the rest. Kiba began coughing as the medical-nin tried to give him some water. The Inuzuka slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked looking around at the other ninja.

Suigetsu walked over to him offering his hand which Kiba took. "My team rescued your drunken ass" Suigetsu said with a smile as he pulled Kiba to his feet.

Kiba raised an eyebrow at the swordsman "Drunken?" Suigetsu and the other ninja laughed "PUNCH DRUNK!" they all exclaimed with a bright cheerful laughter. Kiba smiled and looked around. "Where's Akamaru?" he asked them.

Suigetsu pointed to Kiba in response. "When my team came to get you they say Akamaru melted into your body. Probably the reason you didn't die from chakra depletion. Kiba looked down at his chest and saw it was covered in strange symbols. "AKAMARU!" he yelled.

The symbols began glowing and in a flash of bright light the wolf-dog separated itself from his master barking happily. All the ninja looked in surprise at the spectacle.

"There's something you don't see-"

BOOM!

Suigetsu was interrupted as an explosion tore out half the wall to the building. "Scatter!" he instructed leaping out of the building as it came crashing down.

The 13 Konoha Anbu Elites stood in front the building the lead member held out his hand silently instructing the other members to go. "Shit!" Suigetsu swore as he drew both his swords. "Kiba, these guys are strong, be careful!" he warned as two of the members attacked him.

Kiba and Akamaru had both already transformed with Kiba borrowing some of Akamaru's chakra and were fighting two other members with difficulty. The lead member of the Elites watched the battle in silence as Suigetsu's group struggled to defend themselves against the other Anbu.

Quickly the leader began a complex string of hand seals as he continued to watch the battle. Suigetsu backed away from his opponents breathing heavily. The two Anbu both used scythes with chains attached at the hilt keeping the white haired ninja on the defensive.

Glancing around he saw that his team hadn't suffered anymore casualties but were each having a hard time battling their masked foes. He turned his attention back to his own battle just in time to block and parry his opponents' scythes kicking out at one of them.

The ninja in question used the chain length of their weapon to wrap Suigetsu's outstretched leg. Suigetsu quickly liquefied his leg rendering the chain useless as it passed harmlessly through the limb. Twisting his body he sent the ninja backwards.

"Retreat!" he called out. "NOT THIS TIME!" the leader's voice boomed as he finished his jutsu. "Katon: Meteor Rain Jutsu!" he cried out as his team members disappeared and reappeared next to him.

Suigetsu looked up to see giant orbs of fire form above them and come raining down. Raising Samehada above his head he felt the sword transform as the radiant chakras of the attack closed in.

Kiba and Akamaru looked at each other and nodded before Akamaru fused back into Kiba giving the Inuzuka an insane chakra boost.

Kiba's werewolf appearance underwent a drastic transformation as his body grew bigger. His clothes were strained and ripped even further as his muscles expanded. His snout lengthened as his eyes became a pale golden color while his fur darkened to a midnight black.

He continued growing and hunched over on all fours looking more wolf-like than human as seven tails sprung from the base of his spine. When the transformation was complete he was about half the size the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon.

Letting loose a low pitch growl that turned into a howl Kiba leapt into the air spiraling towards the incoming attack. The spiral was so intense that it caused small vortexes to form behind the Inuzuka. He crashed straight through the fireballs negating the attacks.

He landed on all fours looking at the 13 Anbu Elites. Opening his mouth he let loose a powerful howl the sent sonic booms at the enemy ninja. The 13 members quickly leapt out of the way as the attack decimated the building they had been on.

Suigetsu and the sound ninja with him watched in awe at Kiba's power. Thinking back to what Sasuke had told him about the Bijuu Suigetsu took out a few sealing tags and held them at ready. "Kiba! Are you in there?! Do you recognize us?!" he cried out ready to throw the tags.

Kiba looked down at Suigetsu with an intense gaze before nodding his head in reply. Putting the tags away Suigetsu grinned. "Alright then, let's finish these fools!" he cried out as he and his group attacked the Elites with renewed morale and vigor.

**Hokage Monument**

Yumi landed on the monument with the remaining ninja under her command. They formed a semi circle around Naruto who had his back to them as he continued to look out over Konoha. "You're not Sasuke." Naruto stated simply.

"You aren't worthy to fight me. Leave if you value your life" he warned them. Yumi could feel the pressure of Naruto's chakra. "_**Yumi, he's not as strong as he should be"**_ Rika told her in her mind. _**"Do we stand a chance if we use our full power?" **_Yumi asked the demon.

She could feel Rika dreading the thought of fighting the Nine-Tailed Fox's container. _**"Even if we don't beat him we could at least wound and tire him out." **_Rika replied. That was enough for Yumi as she began releasing her chakras as much as she could.

Vvvwooosh was all she heard as Naruto instantly appeared in front of her holding the young woman up by her neck. "Have it your way." He stated as he choked slammed her into the ground.

The ninja that had accompanied her rushed in after Naruto, who spun around throwing kunai knives to keep them at bay placing his hands into their signature seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he hispered sending his clones to deal with the ninja as Yumi got back up.

The kunoichi had released her chakra and Rika's as much as possible and faced Naruto swishing her two tails back and forth. She let out a long yowl and she rushed the opposing Jinchkriki.

Naruto closed his cerulean eyes before opening to reveal them to be blazing red as he released some of the nine-tailed fox's chakra. The two Jinchkriki clashed in a grapple digging their claws into the back of each others hands.

Naruto began to physically overpower Yumi pushing her back. Thinking quickly Yumi dropped back pulling Naruto down with her using the downwards momentum to flip the blond over her, but Naruto grabbed her wrists pulling her up over him and slamming the female facedown into the ground.

Still holding her wrist Naruto began spinning dragging her on the ground for a while before she was in the air throwing her like a ragdoll.

Yumi hit the ground sliding and rolling across the top of the monument. Looking up at the Hokage, Yumi struggled to her feet. Just as Yumi was standing up, Naruto punched her in the gut causing the kunoichi to gasp for breath.

He continued slugging her with a three hit left, right, left combo ending the assault with a right roundhouse kick to the face.

Yumi was lifted a few inches of the ground before he punched her square in the chest sending out a pulse of chakra sending the female Jinchkriki off the top of the monument plummeting to the ground below.

Yumi coughed out blood as she flipped in the air using the Cat-Demon's Coat of chakra to grab onto the side of the mountain.

Breathing heavily Yumi began climbing up the mountain. _**"We're getting thrashed! Why are you going back up there?!" **_Rika exclaimed.

_**"Rika! Shut up. I have to do this. Hinata-sama is up there. I have to do everything I can to rescue her."**_ Yumi yelled back as she made her way to the top. Lifting herself over the edge she saw that Naruto's clones had finished off the other sound ninja and the Hokage was waiting for her along with his clones.

"Looks like she wants to go for round 2" he said as the clones rushed forwards. Yumi yowled out her challenge rushing forwards into the fray.

* * *

A/N: Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a Cliff! XD. I think I have maybe two or three more chapters of the story left before it's done. Thank you all for your continued support. I hope you all had a safe and happy holiday. Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 17: Ultimatum

A/N: I had a serious case of writer's block that is now over. The climax of the story is now. Enjoy.

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

Breathing heavily Yumi began climbing up the mountain. _**"We're getting thrashed! Why are you going back up there?!" **_Rika exclaimed. _**"Rika! Shut up. I have to do this. Hinata-sama is up there. I have to do everything I can to rescue her."**_ Yumi yelled back as she made her way to the top.

Lifting herself over the edge she saw that Naruto's clones had finished off the other sound ninja and the Hokage was waiting for her along with his clones. "Looks like she wants to go for round 2" he said as the clones rushed forwards. Yumi yowled out her challenge rushing forwards into the fray.

Naruto's clones rushed towards the enraged female, but were buffeted and knocked away by Yumi's blazing blue flames. The Cat-demon's Cloak blazed intensely as she charged forwards. In seconds she reached Naruto who was in his own cloak of chakra waiting for Yumi.

The kunoichi slashed out at the blond who nimbly avoided the blow. She continued slashing at him while he dodged each strike. Suddenly she stood on her hands and started striking out at the Hokage with her feet. Surprised, Naruto took three kicks and was tripped when she swung her legs low in a tripping motion.

Naruto landed on his side as Yumi rolled back standing in a capoeira stance hissing softly. "That's a strange Taijutsu" Naruto commented dusting himself off. Yumi hissed again giving herself into the primal raw power of Rika. Naruto shook his head.

"You've lost your-" he was interrupted by a punch to the jaw as Yumi slugged him and was followed by two kicks to the face while she twirled on her hands spinning and kicking out at the dazed blond. Naruto tried to counter and block her ferocious assault but the random strikes were too unpredictable.

The two Jinchkriki battled from one head on the mountain to another with Naruto mainly on the defensive. _Shit, if this keeps up I won't have any chakra to fight Sasuke. I have to end this fast_ Naruto thought to himself as Yumi stood one-handed slashing out at his legs while kicking out at his face and chest.

Their chakra cloaks clashed over and over reducing the damage she inflicted with each hit. Leaping back Naruto began breathing heavily. Yumi hissed and charged in not giving Naruto a moment of peace. This time though the Hokage was ready and caught her foot as she kicked out at him.

Twisting his body he pulled her leg backwards. Yumi twisted with him stopping her leg from breaking as she spun in the air kicking out with her other leg. Crossing his arm over his chest Naruto grabbed the other leg pulling his arms strait and twisting Yumi's legs.

The Two-tailed container hissed in pain as she feel on her butt failing at pulling her legs out of Naruto's grip. Tightening his grip with the cloak and his own physical strength Naruto lifted Yumi before slamming her back into the ground. He opened his mouth as he began charging chakra and condensing it.

Yumi continued to struggle but Naruto held her tight. In a matter of seconds his attack was finished. The Hokage looked down at yum who hissed and yowled in defiance before blasting her with his chakra. The blast sent pieces of the mountain crumbling and cascading down as it tore chunks of rock away from The Fourth Hokage's face.

When it ended all that was left of Yumi was a bruised, battered, and slightly burnt kunoichi with multiple tears in her clothing. Naruto dropped the female's legs breathing heavily as he reverted to his normal state. Yumi was completely drained of chakra and strength as she opened one of her eyes to glare at Naruto.

"I'm not finished with you yet." She said with labored breathing as she struggled to stand. Naruto placed a foot on her chest forcing the defeated kunoichi to the ground. "Don't even think about getting up if you wish to live" he threatened his crimson eyes glaring into her blazing sapphire ones. Naruto walked back over to his original spot as he continued watching over Konoha.

* * *

**Konoha Streets**

Sasuke, Neji and the four remaining Sound ninja with them ran down the street sneaking in and out of buildings to avoid detection from passing patrols. "We're getting closer to Naruto." Neji stated as he scanned Konoha with his Byakugan. "Yumi has been defeated. She's alive, but barely. Her chakra is flickering." Neji continued his report.

Sasuke ground his teeth together as he heard the status of their mission. "How about Kiba and Suigetsu, how are they holding up?" he inquired. Neji located the two ninja in question. "Kiba seems to have fused with Akamaru for one of there jutsu. Suigetsu and his men alongside Kiba are holding there own and winning against Konoha's 13 Anbu Elite." He stated before deactivating his Byakugan.

Sasuke leapt onto a nearby wall looking out. "Neji you go and help Suigetsu and Kiba. I'm heading after Naruto." He commanded before disappearing in the direction of the monument. Neji grit his teeth and turned to the remaining sound ninja. "Let's go"

* * *

**Southern Konoha**

Kiba howled in pain as he was blasted backwards. It hadn't passed through his mind that their might be a summoner-nin among the Elite and right then he was fighting for his life against three different creatures summoned forth by the ANBU elite and the rest of the sound ninja had taken out four of the elites already and were still fighting for their lives. Kiba stood on his hind legs getting into his battle stance.

One of the summoned creatures, a harpy dove at him from the sky. Roaring and growling a challenge Kiba launched himself forwards talking the bird-creature from the air. As the two behemoth creatures tumbled in mid air the other two summonses, an ogre and a tiger jumped on Kiba's unprotected back.

The quartet of monsters landed causing the earth to shake under their combined weight as they foot with nails, claws, teeth, beak, talons, and fists; tumbling over each other and crushing houses and buildings in the process.

The leader of the Elites looked at the summoner-nin who was breathing heavily from the exertion of chakra needed to keep the summons in the physical plane. "How much longer can you hold them?" he asked turning just in time to dodged Suigetsu's strike. The summoner-nin jumped avoiding a barrage of kunai knives that flew towards them. "Not much longer. Ten minutes at the most." The female voice from behind the mask replied.

The leader punched out at Suigetsu who liquefied and then quickly solidified trapping the man's arm before neatly slicing off the limb. The other ANBU looked back as their leader screamed in agony and pain. "NOOOOOOO" one of the members yelled as the leader's arm immediately began disintegrating.

From the wound a mysterious blue substance flowed melting the roof that they had been fighting on. The man put his remaining hand to where his mouth would be located as he started coughing violently. "Retreat now!" the summoner-nin cried out as she jumped away sending the summoned creatures away. "Chakra Heart Stop!" Neji yelled as he caught her in mid-air blasting her chest with a pulse of chakra.

Twisting his palm and blasting more chakra through her body he finished the assault "Chakra Heart Explosion" causing the kunoichi's heart to burst. The remaining seven ANBU who had tried retreating were surrounded by Kiba and the surviving sound ninja.

Suigetsu on the other hand began twitching as the limb that had disintegrated inside him began to take effect. The leader who had become nothing more than a blue puddle now crept up on Suigetsu covering the swordsman in a bubble. "Hahahahaha, now your body is mine" the leader's voice said from the mass of liquid as he began absorbing Suigetsu.

Neji rushed up the building and began attacking the liquid to no effect as it absorbed his blows and shook like jell-o. The mass began reforming itself into a humanoid figure until its features resembled Suigetsu's except now his hair was jet black as were his eyes.

Neji gasped in shock leaping back as the Leader of the Thirteen ANBU Elites, now in Suigetsu's body drew both his swords getting into a battle stance. "Now to test this new body out" Suigetsu plus the leader's voice said at the same time as they leapt off the roof towards the other ANBU.

He looked up at Kiba and grinned deviously before leaping up at the transformed ninja. "The bigger they are," he stated as he sliced upwards. Kiba yelped in pain as his front left leg was sliced off "The harder they fall." He finished twirling the Decapitating Blade expertly.

There was a huge poof of smoke and a blinding light as Kiba returned to normal. "Aaaahhhhhhhh, my fucking arm!!" the Inuzuka yelled as he grabbed the bloody shoulder stump on the left side of his body. The limb in question which had been cut off had also transformed back to normal was retrieved by Akamaru as Kiba tied off the stump to stop the blood flowing out.

Kiba grit his teeth glaring at the leader. "I'm going to fucking kill you." He swore. The leader laughed, "If you kill me while I'm in your friend's body then he will die as well" he informed them. The other Anbu got into their battle stances behind their leader as Neji appeared next to Kiba. "This is bad. We don't know the abilities that he has now that he's merged with Suigetsu." He whispered hurriedly to his wounded companion.

Kiba nodded standing up leaning on Neji for support. The leader suddenly began twitching and spasing out as bubbles formed on his body. He let out a gurgled yell as his body ripped apart leaving two halves of Suigetsu lying next to each other. Both forms instantly began regenerating. One had Samehada and whit hair while the other had the Decapitating blade and Black hair.

The original Suigetsu rolled backwards towards the sound ninja pointing Samehada at his double. "You have something that belongs to me" he stated before charging in. The leader of the Anbu elites who was the black-haired Suigetsu grinned and charged his opponent. "Your body will be mine" The two Suigetsu clashed blades which set off the battle for the remaining Anbu and Sound ninja, excluding Kiba and Neji, to resume fighting.

The two Suigetsu clashed blades over and over twisting their bodies in an elegant and deadly dance of death. Samehada opened its mouth as it began transforming causing white-haired Suigetsu to grin. "It seems Samehada loves your strange chakra" he stated as he slashed downwards. The Anbu leader gasped as he began breathing heavily falling to one knee. He looked up with defiant eyes as Suigetsu raised Samehada.

"I hate you." were the last words he spoke as Samehada swallowed him whole. Picking up his other blade Suigetsu strapped it to his back alongside Samehada and walked over to Kiba and Neji. "Karin can reattach that" he stated pointing to Kiba's arm "but only if we get you back to Otokagure quickly"

Kiba grimaced and looked at the Hokage monument. "Face it Kiba, you're in no shape to continue fighting." Neji informed his ninja comrade. Akamaru whimpered and looked into Kiba's eyes. Sighing in defeat Kiba nodded. "Ok I'll go back, you guys be sure to bring Hinata back" he told them as he mounted Akamaru.

Neji nodded while Suigetsu just gave a two-fingered salute to the Inuzuka. With a howl and a bound Akamaru launched himself onto a roof as he carried Kiba back towards Otokagure.

* * *

**Hokage Monument**

Naruto stood with his eyes closed. "What took you so long Sasuke?" he asked as the Uchiha appeared behind him walking over to the unconscious Hinata. "She's alive as is the other girl." Naruto said not turning around Sasuke then walked over to Yumi who had fallen unconscious as well.

After inspecting both the women he drew his Kusanagi blade holding it expertly as he began releasing some of his chakra. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke with a pink pigmentation around his eyes. When he opened his eyes they revealed to be toad-like and yellow.

His pupils were in a hyphen shape and his face was more defined. Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan eyes glared into Naruto's Sage Mode eyes. "So you've learned a new trick." Sasuke stated releasing more and more chakra. Naruto nodded as he released some of the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra changing the hyphen to look like a plus-sign.

"No rules"

"No interference"

"No holding back"

"I've been waiting for this, I wanna fight you!" The two males exclaimed as they charged in towards each other barring their teeth.

CLANG!

The sound of metal clashing on metal as Naruto's trench knives parried Sasuke's katana. Naruto gazed into his once best friend's eyes applying wind chakra to his blades as Sasuke applied lightning chakra to his own sword. The two charged in again slashing and cutting at each other.

In terms of skill with edged weapons Sasuke greatly outmatched the sixth Hokage and managed to land a few shallow cuts as they danced around the mountain. Naruto suddenly leapt back forming a hand seal. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu" Naruto exclaimed as he formed his five clones all in Sage Mode.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Sasuke countered summoning his own clones. Naruto's eyes opened wide at Sasuke's technique "Heh, when did you learn the Shadow clone technique?" the blond asked the raven. Sasuke smirked "Wouldn't you like to know." He replied charging in after Naruto while his clones took care of Naruto's clones.

Sasuke intensified the electrical chakra on his blade slashing downwards at Naruto who guarded by crossing his trench knives sharpening the wind chakra over his blades. The high intensity of their chakras caused strain on their blades.

There was a small cracking sound before all three blades broke causing Sasuke to tumble forwards and tackle Naruto to the ground. The two men rolled to the edge of the mountain before Sasuke kicked Naruto off sending the blond plummeting to the ground below.

Naruto grinned, releasing more of the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra using the Fox's Cloak to grab into the rock face of the third Hokage and slow his descent. Sasuke's eyes narrows as he released his cursed seal to the second stage flying down in a dive-bomb fashion towards Naruto.

The blond looked up and jumped towards his assailant before being tackled and smashed through the roof of the Hokage tower. The two of them travel all the way to the bottom floor leaving a huge crater before Naruto kicked Sasuke off him. Standing up both ninja got into their stances glaring into each others eyes.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

They clashed in an instant both their signature jutsu at equal power. There was an explosion as both of the fighters were blasted back into opposite walls. Naruto smiled and began laughing as two more tails formed. "This is the most fun I've ever had." He stated as Sasuke released his cursed seal to its third state.

Sasuke twisted his neck back and forth cracking it as he rotated his shoulders. "Lets get this over with." The two launched into a flurry of hand seals.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Futon: Renkudan!" Naruto countered as he blew out a massive blast of condensed pressured air, which upon connecting with Sasuke's fire-style jutsu caused the fire to expand and explode. Both of the ninja were blasted out the tower as it collapsed blasting jutsu after jutsu towards each other.

"RASENSHURIKEN"

"CHIDORI SENBON"

Naruto's wind enhanced Rasengan blew away Sasuke's senbon streaking towards the Uchiha who flipped over the attack closing the distance between him and the blond before flipping with an axe-heel kick to Naruto's shoulder who grunted in pain and grabbed Sasuke's ankle throwing the Uchiha into a crumbling building that proceeded to cave in on the raven-haired warrior.

Naruto was breathing heavily and felt the Sage Mode deactivate. "Damn it" he swore under his breath as one of the tails of the Fox's Cloak disappeared as well. "This isn't good. I thought I'd have more time. Well its now or never" he whispered as Sasuke stood up from the rubble.

The blond rushed towards his staggering opponent punching the rave in the face with a quick flurry of jabs before one of his fist were caught by Sasuke who pulled him in close punching with Naruto with one of his hand-like wing which had curled into a fist sending the Hokage flying backwards.

In an instant sasuke was on the blond punching and kicking his rival with a long complex combination of strikes before slamming Naruto into the ground. Sasuke grunted in pain as his cursed seal began burning reverting his body back to normal. "Shit, looks like this is it."

He stated softly as Naruto stood up. Both ninja had reverted to normal and were breathing heavily from exhaustion. "Kage bushin no Jutsu!" they both cried out summoning a shadow clone each. The sound of chirping filled the air as both ninja gathered chakra for their ultimate attacks.

"Futon: Rasendorishuriken!" Naruto yelled as he launched his attack at Sasuke.

"Katon: Rasendorishuriken!" Sasuke yelled countering Naruto's attack as he threw his own attack forward.

Both shuriken-shaped orbs flew towards each other colliding in mid-air. Both shinobi had to cover their faces as the attacks collided flashing a blinding light. Suddenly Sasuke heard Naruto cry out in pain and opened his eyes to see both attacks had collided with the blonde's body and had begun there process of tearing at his body on a cellular level.

Naruto's body was torn asunder as his right arm from part of his chest all the way to the fingers was shredded of along with his entire left leg and left arm from the elbow down. His face was slashed with a huge X right in the center. He continued screaming before the attacks exploded blasting him into the ground making a small crater.

Sasuke slowly walked over to his one-time friend holding his left shoulder. Looking into the crater he saw the mangled body of the sixth Hokage desperately clinging to life. Naruto coughed out a spurt of blood as he gasped for breath. His eyes were shut tight in pain as he struggled to move.

"Heheh, I'm not mad. I don't want to die, but I'm not upset that I lost either. It's a strange feeling Sasuke." Naruto said softly coughing and gasping in between words. Sasuke just looked down at his friend sadly. "I know you'll never admit it, but I'm your closest friend even now. We pushed each other to our limits trying to outdo one another and in the end it seems you were the better of us." Naruto stated with a soft smile as his breathing slowed.

"Tell Hinata that I'm sorry. Tell her that I didn't mean to hurt her for a third time." Naruto gasped as more blood was coughed up. Sasuke nodded gathering a bit of chakra. "Good-bye Naruto" he whispered. "Heheh, later Sasuke." Naruto's final words rang out as Sasuke shot of stream of lightning through Naruto's heart, ending the blonde's suffering.

Looking up at the Hokage monument sasuke began walking towards it. There was a rumbling in the distance as raindrops began to fall. Sasuke looked around at the destruction he and his group had caused to Konoha smiling grimly. 

_I'd do it all again in a heartbeat to save Hinata. _He thought as he continued down the street. He made it to the base of the mountain and found Neji and Suigetsu standing along with three sound ninja. "Is it over?" Neji asked the raven.

Sasuke nodded in response. "Ok then, lets get Hinata and Yumi and leave this place." Suigetsu stated as he Neji, Sasuke, and the sound ninja survivors ran up the mountain.

When they got to the top they found Yumi struggling to lift Hinata's body. Sasuke walked over to the females bending down and smiling at Yumi before picking Hinata up bridal style. "You did good Yumi. Thank you." He said sincerely.

Yumi smiled happily as tears sprung to her eyes. "Hai, Otokage-sama." She said standing to her feet. The group turned and looked over Konoha before jumping off into the distance.

* * *

**Naruto's Grave**

The hooded figure walked over to Naruto's body pressing a gloved hand to his heart. There was a soft golden glow before Naruto started coughing. "How long was I dead?" he croaked as the figure lifted him onto their back. "A good half hour at the most" a female's voice said from the hood. Naruto coughed again. "Don't worry, Naruto. The doctor will have you fixed up in no time." The female said softly.

* * *

**Land of Iron**

A young girl with two katana blades strapped to the left side of her hip walked the path in silence with her male companion. "Otou-sama has died" she stated simply turning to the young man next to her. They were twins around the age of nine or ten.

The boy had a large zweihander strapped to his back stopped turning to face his sister. To a passerby it would have looked strange to see two armed children facing each other for both of them had their eyes covered with a strange cloth blindfold. Both were roughly the same height with the male being a inch or so taller.

Each child had jet black hair. The girl wore hers in a pony tail down to her waist while the boy's hair stuck out spiky. The siblings wore matching colored clothing and sandals. The boy's outfit consisted of black sandals, black pants, a black undershirt with a red skull design on the center, and a black battle vest that signified he was of Chunin rank or higher.

He had no forehead protector to signify his village of origin and neither did his twin whose attire consisted of black sandals, black shorts beneath a black skirt, with a black top that had a red angel design in the center. She too wore a black battle vest showing her prowess as a kunoichi.

The two of them lifted there hands to the back of there heads untying their blindfolds. "Lets go say hi to our uncle then." The boy said as he opened his eyes, a mature Sharingan blazing. The girl opened her own eyes as well showing her Byakugan. "Let's do it nii-san" she stated in agreement as the two continued down the path.

* * *

**Setsuna's Group**

Setsuna, Carolyn, and Caroline continued walking away from Konoha with the statue in hand. "We're one step closer to our victory girls." Setsuna stated. The twins giggled and smiled mischievously. "All we need now are the two bijuu in the Otokage's control." He continued. The girls nodded and the trio continued walking in silence.

* * *

A/N: Annnnnnd that's a wrap. I really do apologize for the wait but I tweaked and edited this chapter a bunch. I really wanted a big huzzah before the final chapter. Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Our Forbidden Love

Chapter 18: And this is how it ends

A/N: Well after thinking and planning I finally found out how to end the story. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for updates for When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's Child.

**Otokagure**

Sasuke carried the still unconscious form of his wife in his arms to the infirmary followed by Ten-Ten, Neji, and Suigetsu. Yumi had been administered for treatment along with the other surviving sound ninja as soon as they entered the village but sasuke refused to let the ordinary doctors examine Hinata. He was taking her to the specialists.

Kicking the door that lead to a secret passage open; Sasuke brought Hinata into a sterilized room that smelled of antiseptics and disinfectants. "De!" he cried out placing Hinata on one of the examination tables. There was a slithering sound as a man comes out from a nearby room. "Yessss Otokage-ssssama?" the man replied.

Ten-Ten and Neji gasped as the saw the man's lower half was that of a snake. "Examine and help my wife" Sasuke ordered shortly. The man called "De" looked down at the unconscious female who was breathing steadily but sweating profusely. "Assss, you wish Sssssasuke." He replied before slithering out of the room. Sasuke nodded and motioned for the others to leave.

The group left and went back to the main part of the infirmary to check on Kiba, Akamaru, and Yumi. All three of them were in the ER ward undergoing extensive care. Looking through the examination window they saw Kiba was in a deep sleep while Karin and other medics used a powerful and difficult jutsu to reattach his arm back to his body. "It's a delicate process and requires absolute focus and chakra control" a medic exiting the room told them. The group turned to look at the young man. "We have to switch medics every so often to keep up a steady flow of chakra. The only one who hasn't been relieved is Karin-sama." He informed them.

Suigetsu looked back through the window at the look of determination and focus on his wife's face. "She knows her limits, she'll stop when she has to." He said with a smile. The medic-nin looked from Suigetsu to Karin and nodded before walking away.

Sasuke, Ten-ten, and Neji left Suigetsu to watch Karin and Kiba while they went to another examination window. The occupant was Yumi. She had many first degree burns, and a few second degree burns. Some of the burns had come from using Rukia's chakra cloak while others had come from Naruto's blast.

The doctors had removed her clothing and spread a healing ointment over her body before placing her in a medical bath tub. She was completely submerged with an oxygen mask on her face. The tub was hooked up to several monitors that kept track of her vital signs.

There was a doctor inside currently checking the machines making sure they were in working order. When the doctor came out sasuke motioned him over. "How is she?" he asked. The doctor looked at his charts reviewing the information. "Yumi is stable. The burns weren't fatal and she has a natural healing ability unlike anything we've seen before."

Sasuke nodded looking back into the room. "How long until she makes a full recovery?" he asked. "At the rate the procedure is going plus her own natural healing, we estimate around five to seven hours." The doctor replied still reading the chart. Neji and Ten-Ten looked at Yumi as Sasuke walked down the hall with the doctor.

"She risked her life for Hinata." Neji stated solemnly staring at the girl. Ten-Ten wrapped her arms around Neji's waist cuddling close to him. "She's a very loyal friend and brave woman" she commented as the couple watched the young kunoichi recover.

Sasuke continued walking down the hall. He had to fill out masses of paperwork detailing the events of Konoha. He was sure that the attack could quite possibly lead to another war and had to prepare himself and his village accordingly, not to mention check up on Hinata and make sure that she was ok.

Walking to his office sasuke sat at his desk and began filling out the appropriate documents focusing on his work. The soft patter of rain outside was the only other sound heard with the exception of his pen.

* * *

**Land of Iron**

The two children walked into the village dragging a man between them. The man was beaten, bloodied, and gagged. He was unconscious at the moment but grunted every so often when his body hits an obstacle on the rough road. The two of them continue walking along the path.

Their blindfolds had been replaced with fresh ones and when they reach their destination, a prison, the boy kicks the door open dragging their captive inside. They make it to the front desk ringing the bell to get the guards attention. "We're here to collect the bounty on one Lord Drago of the Tea country" the girl said softly. The guard looked at the two children and upon seeing their blindfolds sneered.

"Oh, it's you two again. The famous Blind Twin Mercenaries." He spat out their title with venom. The boy looked up at the guard his brows lowering. If the guard could see his eyes he would've seen an ice-cold glare. "Hn, it's not our fault you and your pathetic excuse for a task force can't catch these simple-minded criminals. Just give us the reward money and we'll be on our way." He stated coolly.

The guard glared down at them grunting in reply. He looked down at the man on the floor before looking at the description on the wanted poster. "It says here that he's wanted dead" the guard informed them. The boy looked at the female pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket and showing it to the guard.

It was a copy of one of the wanted posters. "This says he's wanted alive for questioning" the girl told the man. The guard mumbled curses under his breath as he leaves the desk, returning a few moments later with a jingling sack.

"Take your reward and scram, fucking brats." He cursed taking Lord Drago from the floor to lead him to a cell. The twins left the prison and walked down the street. "Well now that we finished that little piece of business it's time to go to Otokagure" the boy told his sibling. The girl nodded as they walked out the village towards their new destination.

* * *

**Ruins of Konoha**

Naruto yelled in agony as the operation continued. There was the smell of burning flesh and metal as Kabuto continued his work. Looking on was Sakura and a hooded figure. Sakura raised her hand looking at the metallic gleam.

"Damn that cousin of yours, his advancement in the gentle fist is second to none. He was able to slice my fucking arm off like it was nothing using only concentrated chakra." She murmured to the cloak figure, which smirked and scoffed. "After our many sparing matches you should have been prepared for anything. "You got careless Haruno." The female voice said from beneath the hood.

Sakura looked at the figure and frowned angrily. "It's not like you would have stood a chance as well Hanabi" she countered and with that statement the younger Hyuga heiress lowered her hood.

Pale violet eyes stared into emerald green ones as the two females stared each other down. They continued to stare at each other for a while longer before turning their attention back to Naruto who had stopped screaming.

The blond Hokage sat up on the operation table and turned to face the two females. His right arm, left leg, and lower left arm were all replaced with metallic artificial limbs. Flexing his fingers Naruto tested his new arms out before standing on the new leg.

He walked over to Sakura and Hanabi placing his robe over his bare body. "Everything is going according plan, except for a few uncalculated injuries." He said as the trio walked through the corridor leading out of the operation room.

"We have suffered major damage and must now start once again rebuilding Konoha." Naruto told the girls. "We will use this attack to rally our allies; Sasuke has launched an attack on Konoha and I take it as a declaration as war. If it's a war Sasuke wants, then it's a war we will give him." Naruto finished as they walked into a room marked "Bio-Warrior"

* * *

**Otokagure (The following day)**

Sasuke left the office walking to the infirmary. He had been working the entire night without rest and was now on his way to check on Hinata. "CHA!" came a yell and Sasuke turned catching the axe-heel kick delivered by a very nude, very wet Yumi. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. "Yumi! Explain yourself!" Sasuke ordered.

Yumi bowed and nodded. "I have just completed my recovery and to make sure I was in top shape I decided to test my ability against you Lord Otokage." She said calmly. Sasuke's eye twitched as he focused on her face not trusting his eyes to wander over her body.

"And what about clothing, did that not occur to you?" he asked her. Yumi looked down at herself and gasped blushing deeply before running off to the Sasuke's mansion without giving Sasuke an answer. Sasuke sighed and continued to the infirmary.

Making his way to the secret passage Sasuke entered one of the sterilized rooms finding Hinata clothed in a hospital gown. De was in the room as well watching the monitors that were hooked up to the machines that showed Hinata's vitals.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked. De continued looking at the machines and sighed before answering. "Pregnant, stressed, and probably on the verge of a mental breakdown." He answered the Uchiha. Sasuke grit his teeth and looked at the peaceful looking Hinata in deep sleep.

"There's something else Sasuke" De continued softly. The Otokage looked at the Doctor with interest. "And that is?" he asked with curiosity, but also a sense of dread. "The baby, its-"

**BOOOM**

There was a rumbling as the room shook. Sasuke's face angered instantly as he activated his Sharingan rushing out the room and back up the passage. The scene he saw in front of him was not what he expected. Yumi and Akamaru were fighting, or to be more specific Yumi was trying to control Akamaru.

The big wolf hound was causing havoc in the infirmary as he looked for Kiba. Sasuke sighed and did a hand seal causing Akamaru to stop and lay down.

Yumi grinned sheepishly scratching the back of her head as she noticed Sasuke. "Sorry Sasuke-sama. I thought I'd be able to control him." She explained quickly petting Akamaru on top of his head. Sasuke just shook his head again before walking over to the two of them.

"How is everyone?" he asked Yumi. The kunoichi stood and smiled softly. "Neji and Ten-Ten are at the mansion resting, Suigetsu took Karin away from Kiba after the operation finished to let her get some rest at their house and went to file some reports after."

Sasuke nodded and began walking through the halls leading Yumi and Akamaru to the intensive care ward of the infirmary. Opening the door he led them to Kiba who was resting peacefully. "Don't be loud and don't disturb the nurses when they come to check up on him." Sasuke told the duo as he left them alone with the Inuzuka.

Sasuke was about to go back to Hinata when a nurse rushed towards him. "Lord Otokage, please come quickly; it's urgent!" she cried out frantically. Sasuke nodded and followed her to the front of the infirmary running through the front door he saw two figures.

They were children, blindfolded and armed. Sasuke's eyes hardened as he tried to figure the two children out. He could sense his ANBU nearby in case something happened.

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Sasuke asked the two of them crossing his arms. The two looked at each other before nodding and undoing their blindfolds. Sasuke held back a gasp as he saw their eyes. "Who the fuck are you two?" Sasuke asked again his Sharingan blazing.

The boy grinned his own Sharingan blazing. "My name is Sora, and my sister is Kira." The boy introduced as he grabbed the hilt of his Zweihander.

Kira followed her brother's example grabbing her Katana blades. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he reached for his Kusanagi, only to remember that he hadn't brought it with him. _Shit _he mentally cursed as he looked at the two children who were undoubtedly twins. Suddenly there was a whooshing sound as Sasuke's Kusanagi landed blade first in front of him.

Looking around Sasuke saw Suigetsu grinning and nodded a silent thanks before taking up his blade. Two pairs of Sharingan glared at each other while a pair of Byakugan eyes watched the scene. "You still haven't told me why you're here" Sasuke stated getting into his stance.

Sora drew his blade as Kira drew hers, the twins getting into their fighting stances. "We also didn't tell you our last name." Sora starts "It's Uchiha" Kira finishes. Sasuke's eyes widen in surprise at their revelation. _There was another Uchiha-Hyuga Couple other than Hinata and me?_ He thought to himself keeping his eyes focused on the children.

The air was quiet for a moment as the duo faced off with Sasuke. "As for our reason for being here, it's simple; our otou was killed and now we either avenge his death or live with our last living relative. Sasuke looked at them confused until it dawned on him. "You're Itachi's children?" he asked them.

Sora nodded silently before rushing towards Sasuke with Kira right behind him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes charging towards the twins. There was a clang as all four weapons clashed.

* * *

And that is the end of Our Forbidden love. I hope that everyone enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review and be on the look out for reviews fro When a Good Girl has a Bad Boy's child because that is my next project.


End file.
